Unraveling Future
by FandomMonium
Summary: Sequel to 'Unfolding Scars'. It becomes hard to breathe, as if my body doesn't know how to support itself to live. It's positive. I don't know much about these tests but I know that positive means pregnant, means baby. A baby. We're having a baby.
1. Chapter 1

**I'M BAAACCKKKKKK! Did ya miss me? I can't tell you how much I missed this story. I was going to continue my other story Max's Letter, but I just couldn't wait. I needed this story to continue.  
>SO ENOUGH OF MY CHIT CHAT YOU'VE WAITED LONG ENOUGH!<br>Ladies and gentlemen, I present you the sequel of Unfolding Scars,  
>Unraveling Future.<br>*Disclaimer: I do not own THG, sadly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>When I walk into the house, I immediately take off my hunting boots so I don't track dirt around the recently cleaned floors. The fact that it is only noon and I'm back from hunting upsets me, but a long nap seems more approving to me at the moment. Before I take a seat on the couch, I walk over to the windows and open them, letting in the September air. Once that is settled and I am comfortable in my seat, I close my eyes only to open them again and look at the table side next to me.<p>

I can't help it. Whenever I catch a glimpse at the picture placed on the table side, I smile. The picture was taken three years ago, on the day of my wedding. Never would I have imagined getting married at seventeen, or getting married at all, but I did, and I wouldn't regret it for the world. Peeta and I stand in front of our garden, his arms wrapped around my waist and my hands holding my bouquet in front of us. Both of us have huge smiles plastered on our faces, showing how happy we are. Sometimes I even stop whatever I'm doing and stare at the picture, which makes Peeta laugh.

I take the picture in my hands, marveling at its beauty. Three years have gone by so fast. I place the picture down and look across the room at the fireplace where there are more pictures. There is one of Thom, Delly, and Finnick, which was taken two months ago. Thom and Delly took Finnick in after Annie had died, leaving her son without a parent. They treat him as their own, which now, he is. Finnick is now four years old, he is a polite boy, but likes to cause ruckus whenever means necessary. Thom says he has his terrible two's in his fours. We do need a more updated picture of them though because at the time, Delly was heavily pregnant with their son, Grayson. Grayson is small baby at one month; he has blonde hair and blue eyes, just like his mother, but he gets all his facial features from his father. At first, I was frightened to hold him, in fact, I wouldn't. But eventually Peeta helped me hold him, and by the end of the night, I wouldn't let him go.

The picture on the other side of the fireplace is Haymitch and Effie. It's an odd picture, Effie dressed up in her Capitol Couture and Haymitch dressed down in a stained button down and sweatpants. Haymitch has gotten worse on his drinking habit, to the point where it's the first thing he drinks when he wakes up and the last when he goes to sleep. Peeta and I are surprised that he hasn't gotten alcohol poisoning yet. He won't die from drinking, his body is so used to it I think it will die without it. Effie still lives in the Capitol, though she lives closer to the Presidents house now, which makes her feel special. She comes down to visit every once in a while, but as she says, time is everything, and only stays until her next meeting.

I snap out of it when I hear Peeta gagging upstairs. I thought he would still be sleeping. I run upstairs to find him in the bathroom on all fours. His head is halfway in the toilet, throwing up all his breakfast. I bend down beside him and rub his back, "It's okay, take deep breaths and it will pass," I sooth him.

"Katniss," Peeta pants after he is done vomiting, "you don't need to stay in here. Last night when you came in here you nearly threw up yourself."

"I was just caught off guard, that's all. Now let's get you to bed, okay?" I say.

Peeta nods and weakly stands up to brush his teeth. I flush the toilet and put the lid down, waiting for him to be finished. Once he is done, I help him back to bed and pull the covers up and over him.

"Stupid flu," Peeta mumbles.

I frown and kiss his forehead, "Sae said it should only last a few days, a week at the most."

Peeta frown at this and closes his eyes.

I'm about to turn around and go back downstairs when Peeta whispers, "Katniss?"

I turn to face him, "Yes, Peeta?"

Peeta's voice is shy, as if he is afraid to speak, "Stay with me?"

I smile, thinking back on how I asked him the same question before. I go onto the other side of the bed and lay next to him, "Always."

* * *

><p><strong>-Katniss P.O.V-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Change<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Three weeks later*<strong>

* * *

><p>I wake to a wave of nausea overcoming me. Peeta's arms are wrapped around my waist but at this point I don't care if I wake him. I jump out of bed and run to the bathroom in time to throw up everything in my stomach. Not even a few seconds after I entered the bathroom, Peeta was by my side, holding my hair back and rubbing my back, "It's okay, just breathe."<p>

I know there is nothing left in my stomach but i continue to gag, my body shaking. Peeta frowns, "I'm so sorry that I gave you the flu."

My voice shakes, "Peeta, there's no need for you to apologize, it's not your fault."

"But I know how much pain you're in and I'm the one who gave you the flu. If I could take the pain away I would in a heartbeat." There's my Peeta.

Even though I'm exhausted, I smile, "Thank you."

I can hear the smile in his voice, "Anytime."

After a few more minutes of gagging, I feel a little better. I brush my teeth and we both go back to bed.

The sun burns the back of my eyelids, making me squeeze them shut. I pull the covers up and over my head to try to block the light that shines brightly through the open window. My hand glides across the side of the bed where Peeta sleeps to find it cold and empty. I take the covers off my head to see that he is gone. I turn my head to look out the window to see that the sun is standing high in the sky. It must be noon.

When I sit up, my body aches all over, making me groan. The small movement makes my stomach churn, which makes me jump to my feet and run into the bathroom.

I vomit violently into the toilet, not caring at how much noise I make. Peeta is at the bakery for another hour, leaving me to mope around the house until he comes back. After I feel that nothing else could possibly come up, I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand and stand up to brush my teeth. The flu has spread rapidly across District 12, maybe even across Panem. It's effects are different on every victim, as well as how long it lasts. Peeta had it for five days. Finnick had it for three days. Sae had it for two days. Haymitch had it for a week. I've had it for two weeks.

I don't feel any better than any of the other days this last week, in fact, I feel worse, but I decide that instead of staying inside and feeling bad for myself that I'll go hunting. We are low on game, as well as Greasy Sae's, anyway. Going back into the bedroom, I slowly strip off my nightgown, placing it in the hamper.

My eyes catch a glimpse of myself in the full body mirror., the same mirror I stood in front of on my wedding day. Against my will, I face the mirror, taking in my appearance. The first thing I notice is how much I've thinned in the last two weeks. My hip bones are visibly noticeable, as well as a few ribs. It reminds me how I looked when I was a little girl, in the Seam. I also take in how sickly pale I am. Maybe going hunting is a bad idea, after all.

I go over to my dresser, taking out new undergarments and sweatpants. After putting those on, I go to Peeta's dresser and throw on one of his baking shirts. I'm about to lay back in bed when someone knocks on the front door. I groan, walking down the stairs and towards the door.

Opening the door I find Thom and Finnick. Finnick let's go of his father's hand to run to me. He wraps his arms around my knees, giving me his signature hug, "Auntie Katniss!"

"Hey there Finn!" I try to put enthusiasm in my voice to show him that I'm happy to see him but it just comes out tired.

"Finnick, Auntie is sick, remember? We don't want you getting sick again, now do we?" Thom asks, bending down to Finnicks level.

Finnick looks to his father then back to me, "Sowwy Auntie, daddy's rules."

I let out a small laugh, "It's alright buddy, you can give me a hug when I feel better, okay?"

Finnick nods his head vigorously. He walks back to Thom, grabbing for his hand to hold it. I move aside for the two to come inside , which they do gratefully. We all sit in the living room, "What brought you over here? I don't want to get you two sick, Thom."

"We'll be fine, don't worry. I just came by to see how you were doing. I talked to others in town and almost none of them had the flu as long as you did."

Now that surprises me. "Really, are you sure?"

"Positive," Thom says.

Now this worries me. Is there something bigger go on with me? Could I be more sick than anyone anticipated?

"I'm thinking the same thing you are, Katniss. Me and Delly are worried for you. You have been taking the medication the Capital sent you, correct?"

"Of course I have, but it hasn't been working. I don't have a fever anymore but besides that, all the symptoms still stand."

"Okay Katniss, this isn't good. Tell me the symptoms again."

There goes Thom, knowing how to make me nervous. Now I wish I had Peeta by my side, rubbing my back and telling me everything is going to be okay even when we don't know it would be. "Nausea, sore, feeling weak, always being tired," I count my fingers to how many things I have listed.

Thom thinks then gives me a double take. To me it looks like he is noticing how thin I am, it must be that. But he looks at me with wide eyes. "Thom if you're looking at how thin I am, it's because I can't keep anything down."

To my surprise, he smiles. "What, why are you smiling?" I ask.

"Because, I'm just trying to figure out what's wrong with you." He gets up, picking Finnick up in his arms with him, and starts to head out the door, "Say goodbye to Auntie, Finnick."

"Goodbye Auntie Katniss!" Finnick waves.

I wave back, with a confused look on my face.

After thinking about mine and Thoms conversation, I lay down on the couch in hope for a little nap before Peeta comes back in thirty minutes. When my head hits the pillow, another knock on the door echoes throughout the house.

_Are you kidding me?!_

I groan, "Come in!"

* * *

><p><strong>-Peeta P.O.V-<strong>

* * *

><p>I thank Dyron again for taking over the bakery while I go get orders from a few stores. September is one of my favorite seasons with the leaves turning, the humidity being just right, the beautiful sunsets. It's the type of weather that you don't need a jacket, but I wear one anyways to hold all the papers with orders in my pockets. The list in my hands say that the first shop is the convenience store, which is the closest to the bakery.<p>

I walk up the steps to the convenience store to find Delly paying for something at the cash register. She takes the bag from the counter and says goodbye to Brion, the owner. I walk inside and greet the two of them.

Delly looks at me with wide eyes, "Peeta! Funny to see you here." She laughs. She sounds off today.

"I'm doing orders for the bakery, thought I'd give Dyron a break of it. What do you got there?" I ask, pointing towards the bag.

Delly looks at the bag then back at me, unsure how to answer.

"Her and Thom like to make lots of babies," Brion says from over the counter, smirking.

I look at Delly and smile, "You think you're pregnant again? Congratulations!"

"Uh-yeah, yeah I do. Thanks, Peeta," Delly says, sliding past me, "But I should get going. See you later."

"Best of luck!" I say from behind my shoulder, watching Delly leave.

* * *

><p><strong>-Katniss P.O.V-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Come in!" I groan, flipping around on the couch so I can see the door.<p>

Delly rushes inside and nearly charges at me. "Delly, what's wrong?" I ask, sitting up.

She sits next to me, placing a white paper bag on her lap. "Thom told me how you were feeling."

"He acted strange when he left, do you know what it was about?"

"Katniss, sometimes I can't understand you. Your mother was a healer. There had to been many people come to her for many different reasons, _certain reasons_."

"What are you talking about?" It seem like Thom and Delly both have it out to confuse me today.

"Katniss, Thom and I don't believe that you still have the flu," Delly smiles.

I look at her, "What are you trying to say?"

Then it hits me. My eyes trail down to the white paper bag in her lap. She couldn't be serious, could she? She couldn't possibly believe I was...pregnant?

"Oh. Delly. You can't be serious? You think I'm..." I trail off, not able to say the word.

Delly nods her head, "Pregnant."

I shake my head, "No, I can't be. I would _know_, wouldn't I? And look at me, do I look like...like I'm having a child? I'm thin, very thin."

Delly looks at my body, her eyes widening, "Oh Katniss! Why hasn't Peeta done anything about this?"

"I've worn baggy clothes," I mumble.

Delly shakes her head, then picks up the bag. She looks at me then places the bag gently in my lap. She looks into my eyes and nods, as in telling me to go.

I look at her and sigh, "Delly I'm not...pregnant."

"Katniss, go take the test," Delly says firmly.

I slowly get up and make my way towards the bathroom. I close the door behind me and unravel the closed bag. Inside is the pregnancy test. I pull it out of the bag, examining it. My mother never used this contraption, but Delly told me about them when she used it to find out that she was pregnant with Grayson so I know what is. The box that the test is held in is easy to open, which upsets me because I was hoping to waste time. I decide to just get it over with.

With a deep breath, I take the test.

After I am finished, I place the test on the edge of the counter. I look at myself in the mirror, imaging myself with a large bump that keeps Peeta's child safe. My left hand sneaks its way up to my stomach, holding it. I would single-handedly be the only person to keep a child safe for nine months.

I would fail.

Nerves begin to bubble up at the pit of my stomach, making me feel the need to vomit. Time feels like it is ticking by quicker than it should; two minutes has passed. On that tiny little stick lays my future. The future that I have now and love or the future that has scared me ever since I found out what the real world was.

My hands shake as they reach out to grab the stick. I bring the stick up to my vision but I can't seem to see anything, my eyes blurry. I blink them a few times and they clear out.

I look down at the stick.

I fall down to my knees, crying. The counter supports my back as I curl up in a ball, wrapping my arms around my knees.

The door opens to Delly who rushes inside and crouches down to my level. She puts her hand on my arm, "Oh honey, I'm so sorry. We truly thought you were pregnant." She looks at my sympathetically.

"Delly, I _am _pregnant!" I get out through a fit of tears.

_I'm pregnant._

Delly's face brightens, "Really? Congratulations! I can't believe it!" She stops talking when she notices I'm not happy about this. Her voice becomes serious, "Katniss why aren't you excited about this?"

I sniffle, "I've never wanted a baby ever since I knew how the real world was. I don't want a child to be brought up on this world where so many bad things could happen. Especially with parents like me and Peeta, where so many people could be out to get is, where the Capitol and all of Panem can't leave us alone. I wouldn't be a good mother. I don't want to be like my mother. I'm afraid, Delly."

Delly doesn't answer me, instead she wraps me into a hug. I sob into her shoulder, making her shirt soaked with my tears. Finally Delly speaks up, "When are you going to tell Peeta?"

_Peeta. _I can't tell him about this. Not now at least. Or not at all. Peeta has brought up the subject about children two or three times but every time I would change the subject or just say no. I would know that he would be ecstatic about this, I'm sure of it, but I can't tell him that I don't want this. My eyes widen, "I can't tell Peeta."

"Katniss what are you talking about you have to tell Peeta, he is the father."

"I can't. Not now at least."

The front door opens, telling us that Peeta is home from the bakery.

"Don't say anything. Please." I beg.

Delly looks at my with yes that I can't understand. Sympathy? Disappointment?

She nods her head, gets up from the floor, and steps out into the hallway.

I can hear Peeta and Delly talking in the other room. While I listen to them, I wipe off my tears to erase any trace of tears.

"Delly, nice to see you again," Peeta says.

_Again? _Did he see her while she picked up the test?

"As to you," Delly says, her voice showing no emotion on what has just occurred.

"So...are you?" What is he talking about?

"Oh, uh, no I'm not. False alarm is all." Did he think she was pregnant?

"Oh, well, I'm sorry to hear that," Peeta apologizes, "I wish you were though. We need another baby running around here."

A pang of guilt hits my stomach. If only he knew...

I hear Delly whisper, "Look at Katniss." She must be talking about how thin I am.

Once I hear the front door open and close, I know that Delly is gone. My nerves come back, bubbling up in the pit of my stomach. I quickly shove the pregnancy test in my sweatpants pocket, before Peeta comes in and sees what is going on. The box is wrapped up in toilet paper and thrown into the bottom of the trash. With a deep breath, I open the bathroom door and walk out into the hallway.

Once I walk out into the hallway I slam into Peeta's chest. He puts his hands on my shoulders to pull me back, "Woah, didn't see you there. You okay?"

"Yeah...I'm okay," I put on a small smile. Everything is not okay.

Without my permission, a tear falls down my cheek.

_Stupid hormones._

Peeta becomes worried, "Katniss, everything is not okay. What's wrong?"

I shake my head, as if saying everything is alright. Peeta sighs and picks me up bridal style. He takes a few steps towards the living room and stops. He looks at me for a second then bounces me up and down a few times.

"What are you doing?" I ask, starting to feel queasy.

Peeta's voice becomes serious, "Katniss, how much weight did you lose?"

"I don't know. I haven't been eating that much because of the flu, remember? It all just comes right back up." I wish I didn't say the last part, he might get suspicions.

He places me on my feet and suddenly lifts my shirt to below my breasts. His mouth drops, "Katniss, I can see your ribs!"

"It's not like I want to be like this! I just can't keep anything down and so my body isn't getting anything it needs."

"Then I'll take you to the doctors tomorrow and see what's going on. You need to eat, Katniss, you need to." Peeta's voice is raising, which only makes me cry more.

"No! No. I'm not going to the doctors." If I go, they'll say I'm pregnant.

"Why? Why don't you want to go? Is it because of the needles? I'll make sure they won't take blood."

"I-I just don't want to talk about this right now," I whisper, tears still streaming down my face.

Peeta's face softens. Without another word, he picks me back up and before I know it, the world is drifting away from me.

* * *

><p><strong>-Peeta P.O.V-<strong>

* * *

><p>When I look down at the fragile girl that lays in my arms, I see that she has already fallen asleep. She would be happier in bed than the couch, so I walk up the stairs and into our bedroom. I gently place her on the bed, kissing her forehead. Her forehead is warm, probably from crying. With the blankets she will be sweating, so I go over to her dresser and take out shorts.<p>

I walk back over to her, placing the shorts on the bed. I take her sweatpants off carefully, hoping she won't wake. Once her sweatpants are off, I begin to fold them when something in them stops me from doing so. I put my hand in the pocket, touching something warm. I pull it out and gasp.

A positive pregnancy test.

**TADA. SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? GIVE ME A REVIEW PLEASE! AND FOLLOW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't believe this story got 20 followers on the first chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed!**

**Sorry but this chapter isn't as long as I would hope it to be. It's mostly just about Katniss and Peeta but I feel that it is good enough.**

* * *

><p><strong>Together<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Peeta P.O.V-<strong>

* * *

><p>It becomes hard to breathe, as if my body doesn't know how to support itself to live. It's positive. I don't know much about these tests but I know that positive means pregnant, means baby. A baby.<p>

_We're having a baby. _

A smile stretches from one end of my face all the way to the other. I'm going to be a father. But why didn't Katniss want to tell me? Does she not want this? No she doesn't. I remember the countless times I attempted to bring up the baby subject and her not wanting to talk about it. She's doesn't want this.

I look down at the sleeping girl. She looks sick. The flu had an impact on her, as well as what must have been morning sickness. She needs to eat unless it's going to harm her and our baby. Whatever she had kept down must of been used as nutrients for the baby because, as I look at her carefully now, she isn't the Katniss she used to be.

For an hour I sit on the side of the bed, stroking her forehead, imagining what our life is going to be like in nine she begins to stir, my nerves being to form. She can't know I know. She needs to tell me on her own. I gently put the test back in the pocket I found it in and lay the sweatpants on the bed, as if I just took them off and left them there. I slowly sit up from the bed and walk across the room into the bathroom to start a bath. The water is cold at first, but quickly becomes warm to the touch. When she had a difficult day in the woods, she would put in something that the Capital delivers once a month, it looks like an egg except when you put it in water, it dissolves and makes the water smell good. Remembering where they are, I stretch my arm under the sink and take out two pink eggs. After unwrapping them, I place them into the water and watch each one disappear. One day we'll be giving our baby a bath in here, or maybe the sink.

"Peeta?" Katniss croaks from the other room.

"I'm coming!" When I come back into the bedroom, Katniss is sitting up, looking to see where I went.

She looks at herself then at the sweatpants on the bed, her eyes widening. "What's wrong?" I ask, walking over to her. It aches me that I have to lie to her, but she needs to be the one to tell me about the baby.

"Nothing's wrong," Katniss says, looking at me with a small smile. So she's not going to tell me.

I snap out of my haze and look at her, "I ran you a bath. It might make you feel a little better."

"Thanks," She says, sitting up. I begin to help her out of bed when she says, "Peeta, I think I can get out of bed myself."

"Right, right," I back away. Now that I know she is carrying my baby, I don't want her to lift a finger, in fear of her hurting herself. It's going to be hard to do that without her getting suspicious.

Katniss gets out of bed and makes her way into the bathroom. I follow her trail though keeping a distance. Once at the bathroom, I lean against the door frame, watching her. She bends down in front of the bath with her fingers skimming the water. At this moment, she looks so innocent, as if she hasn't had a life that no one deserves to have. This small act makes me smile.

She turns around, as if sensing me, and stands. "Thank you, again."

"I'll do anything for you, just say the word, and I'll do it," I smile.

She looks down at the water then back at me, as if wondering while I'm still standing in the doorway.

"Oh right. I'll just go do the laundry." I turn around but her voice sounds urgent, "No! No, I'll do it later." It then dawns on me that she doesn't want me to pick up her sweatpants and find the test.

With a smirk, I lean back against the door frame, "Or I could just stay here."

Katniss rolls her eyes, "Peeta Mellark, are you asking me to undress in front of you?"

"It's not the first time. Besides, I can't go do the laundry." I dramatically sigh while putting my head down. I look up at her with puppy dog eyes, making her laugh, "You're something." She grins.

With a sigh she strips down to nude. I can't hold in the gasp as I see her with not a stitch clung to her body. She is so thin. It pains me when all I can think of is, how is our baby going to survive with her like that? If our baby dies before it's born, she would think it was all her fault. She would slip into a depression, blocking everyone, including myself, out. I would revert backwards on my flashbacks. We would break.

"Katniss, have you looked at yourself?" I'm sure she can hear the concern as well as anger in my voice.

"I don't need to hear this again," She sighs, shifting her weight to her other leg.

"You're going to hear this again. You're too thin. I know it is because you've been...sick, but you need to eat. You're hurting yourself!" _And the baby_, I think to myself.

"Do you think I want to be like this? It _hurts_, Peeta. I can't keep anything down!"

I step into the bathroom as Katniss steps towards me, "If it hurt so bad you would let me take you to the doctors, but you won't!"

Katniss grunts in frustration, "Just because I refuse to go to the doctors doesn't mean it doesn't hurt!"

I take a look at her fragile body. "You look sick!" I yell.

The hurt in her eyes is noticeable until it is turned into anger, "Well whose fault is it for getting me sick?" She yells back.

"Sick? It's my fault I got you sick? Why don't you ask half of District 12!"

"Am I sleeping next to everyone who got sick in District 12? No, I'm only interacting with you. So yes, it is your fault I got sick!"

"Then I guess it's my fault I got you pregnant, too!" Once the words come out of my mouth, I knew everything has just ended. Why did I just say that?

Katniss's mouth drops. She starts to speak but stops, not knowing what to say. My voice drops back down to a whisper, "I saw the pregnancy test."

"You saw…" She shakes her head and turns around.

I walk back to her and turn her to face me, "Katniss, I'm sorry I yelled at you. But this isn't good for the baby. _Our baby._"

Katniss looks at me with hurt in her eyes. She puts her head on my chest and sighs. I feel a tear fall onto my shirt a few seconds later. I wrap her into a hug, holding her as close to me as I can.

"It's going to be okay. We're going to get through this, we will." I soothe her.

"Peeta, I can't take care of a baby. I couldn't even take care of Prim." She whispers.

"Is that what you think? Katniss, who kept Prim alive all of those years? You. You didn't fail her, you saved her." Katniss lets out a sob.

I stroke her back, "You never failed Prim. You never failed anyone. And you won't fail our baby." I kiss the top of her head.

She nods her head but doesn't speak. Her body shakes a little; either she's cold or because of the crying, I don't know. I look at the bath then back at Katniss. I let her go and strip from my clothes, not saying a word. After that is done, I pick her up and place her into the bath, then sit behind her. She leans back into my chest and sighs. I wrap my arms around her and hold her close, letting her cry out.

"Peeta," Katniss's voice trembles.

"Yes?" I whisper back.

"We're having a baby."

"We're having a baby."

An hour later we both get out of the bath, our bodies are pruned by the water. I wrap a towel around Katniss's shaking body then one around mine. We both go into the bedroom and change into warm clothes, even though it is nearly hot outside. I sit on the edge of the bed and take the stick out of her sweatpants. It fascinates me how this little contraption can tell you the rest of your life. Katniss sits next to me and smiles, "It's funny how that little thing can scare me yet excite me at the same time."

I turn my head to look at her, "So you are excited about this?"

Katniss looks down at her hands in her lap, "Not like it should to any normal woman. I should be ecstatic; I'm getting something that every woman wants when they grow up. But the thought of a dependent child growing inside of me scares me. I'm the only one that can protect it for nine months, anything I do, affects it. And what about after it's born? What if I wont be able to take care of it? I don't want it to be messed up like me."

I wrap my arms around her, "I didn't know you felt this way." I kiss her forehead, "You will not go through any of the by yourself. You have Delly, and Thom, and Haymitch, and Greasy Sae, and you sure won't get rid of me. We'll all protect the baby every second of the way. And, when the baby gets here, we'll spoil it with love. I can teach it how to bake, you can take the baby to the woods. We will be the best parents Panem has."

Katniss looks up at me with tears threatening to fall, "Do you really mean it?"

"Of course I do," I smile.

A tear falls from her face, "Stupid hormones." She mumbles.

I chuckle at her comment and wipe the tears away with my thumb, "You're going to be a great mother, Katniss."

"And you're going to be a great father,"

I tilt her head, our lips meeting. She smiles against my lips and whispers, "We're having a baby."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry this is so short!<br>**

**I also wanted to talk about my updating. I am terrible at updating quickly or on a schedule because I procrastinate so much! So expect a new chapter every three weeks or so, hopefully. **

**PLEASE FOLLOW, REVIEW, FAVORITE! I REALLY NEED TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm baaacckkkk! You guys don't know how sorry I am for not posting in months. I've just been very busy and depressed and lost all hope with this story. I am going to try my hardest to keep posting chapters but it might take a long time. Giving me a review might help a little bit though :) I'm also sorry if this chapter is terrible but I have been writing it over the course of four months because I keep losing interest. But hopefully all of you enjoy it! Also I didn't edit this so sorry for any mistakes!**

**-Katniss P.O.V-**

The smell of homemade syrup and the sound of bacon sizzling awakens me from my rough slumber. I breathe in the scent that I haven't smelled in over a month only to be revolted by it a few seconds later. I jump out of the bed and run to the place where I have been spending most of my days these past few weeks. Trying to keep quiet is difficult but I try to be so I don't get Peeta worried. To my disappointment, the sound of Peeta trudging up the stairs takes over the house. He is at my side as quick as I came in here, rubbing my back and telling me that everything is okay.

"I'm sorry Katniss, I should have realized that the smell would bother you," Peeta apologizes.

"It's okay, it's not your fault. Besides, I still kind of want whatevers downstairs."

Peeta chuckles at my comment and helps me up off the floor after I have finished. I brush my teeth thoroughly, making sure I get all of the acid taste out of my mouth. The two of us walk downstairs and into the kitchen where there lay plates of bacon, pancakes, cheese buns, and a cup of warm syrup.

"What, is all of District 12 coming to breakfast?" I joke.

"Ha-ha very funny. I just wanted to make sure my two girls get enough to eat, that's all." He walks over to the kitchen table and pulls out a seat for me.

"Girls?" I gratefully take the seat Peeta has pulled out for me. My appetite is back at the moment, and knowing that it won't stay for long, I dig right in. While Peeta talks, my plate quickly fills up with two pancakes, three strips of bacon, two cheese buns, and a pool of syrup, "Yeah, I think that the baby is going to be a girl." Peeta pauses and looks at me with a smile, "Looks like someone has their appetite back."

"For a little while. It'll probably be back up eventually, anyways." I sigh.

Peeta frowns at my comment, "Don't think like that, maybe today will be different. You are in a better mood today and maybe the baby is, too."

I cringe at the word 'baby', along with him already getting so attached to something that might not make it, "Yeah, maybe."

Peeta sits down next to me. His voice becomes sympathetic, "Look Katniss, I'm sorry that all I'm talking about right now is the baby, but I did just find out yesterday. I've wanted this for so long and now that it's finally happening," he stops and smiles, "I guess I just can't control myself."

I smile at Peeta's excitement but inside I feel the anxiety building higher. Peeta can't get this emotionally attached already. There are so many things that can happen, I can do something wrong, and the baby could die before it is able to see the cruel world. If that happened, we would break and it would be my fault.

"Katniss?" Peeta's voice brings me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I ask.

"Were you even listening to me?"

"I was, I just got kind of distracted with my thoughts. There's a lot to think about." My voice sounds distant, which sadly Peeta catches up on.

"You do want this, don't you? I'll be here with you every step of the way; you won't be doing this alone."

"I know that...it's just, anything I do now affects the baby. What if I get hurt or do something that hurts it? Anything I do could mean life or death to it and it's not even born yet! And what if I'm not a good mother? What if I become like my mother and just give up? I can't become like that."

Peeta stands from his chair to kneel down next to me. He takes my hands and looks me in the eyes, "Katniss, you are going to be the best mother Panem has ever seen. You're caring, and sincere, and loving, and giving, and everything a mother is and more. I have faith in you Katniss, and so does our baby." He places his hand on my stomach, which makes me flinch with nervousness. Peeta keeps his hand there despite my action and gently reaches for my hand with his other to place my hand over his, "We can do this, together."

I take a deep breath to make sure my voice doesn't shake, "Together."

Peeta grins and reaches me up to give me a kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck to pull him closer while he wraps his arms around my waist. The kiss deepens and within seconds I'm lifted off my chair and placed on the table. My legs automatically wrap around Peeta's waist to pull him closer. I pull my arms back to take my shirt off when my arm knocks a paper bag off the table. Peeta seems to ignore it because he begins to trail his hands up my shirt but I look at the bag and ask, "What's in that?"

Peeta reluctantly takes his lips off of mine to look down at the bag lying on the floor. "Oh, I left early this morning to get another pregnancy test. You know, just to be completely sure. I read that some of those pregnancy tests be faulty, and you only took one so just to make it official."

"Where did you read that?" I question.

"I've done my research in the past 17 hours of finding out. And don't worry, I told the cashier i was getting it for Delly; I know right now we don't want gossip going around and getting to the Capital if it's just a false alarm." Peeta bends down to pick up the paper bag. As he does I watch him, thinking about how I don't deserve him. He is ready for a family, ready to help me whenever I need so in the next months, ready to drop anything and everything for me. And I don't deserve it.

"Katniss?" Peeta holds out his hand for me. With a smile I take his hand and let him lead me down the hallway to the bathroom. He hands me the bag, "I'll just wait out here."

With a nod, I take the bag and walk into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I take the same small steps as I did yesterday then taking the test. After I take it, I open the door ajar and peek my head out, "You can wait in here with me if you want."

A smile appears on Peeta's face and he walks inside the bathroom, closing the door behind him. I sit against the bathtub while he does the same. The smile is still on his face, not being able to contain his anticipation and excitement. "Peeta, if the other test just happened to be faulty, don't be down about it, okay?"

The smile fades a little on his face, so little that it might not of even happened at all, "I know, Katniss. But it would explain a lot of what's been going on with you lately."

"It would," I say.

The two of us wait in silence for three minutes, looking at the test that i hold between us. And in front of our eyes, a positive sign appears. Peeta laughs with happiness then wraps me into a hug. My arms wrap around him as well, feeling the verge of tears. Peeta pulls his head back to kiss me, "I love you so much. You're going to be a fantastic mother."

"And you're going to be a fantastic father," I laugh letting out tears.

I look at Peeta closely and notice that his eyes are shining with tears as well. My thumbs wipe away the tears that had fallen down his cheeks.

"Maybe we should start heading down to the doctors office, we don't want to be late." Peeta rises from the ground, holding out his hands to pull me up with him. With a smile I take it and let him pull me to my feet.

On our way out of the house I grab Peeta's keys while he puts on his shoes. Once the two of us have our shoes on and make sure the door is locked, we walk hand in hand to the hospital.

"What do you think they're going to do? The doctor, I mean." I ask. If anything, I would hope there to be no needles involved.

"I'm sure it's nothing your mother did, with them having technology and expensive machines. But that is a question I cannot answer for you, love." Peeta tilts his head to look at me.

"What are you looking at?" I question, suddenly feeling self conscious.

"Just looking at how beautiful you are."

"Well look at it as much as you can Mellark because in a few months when I get all fat and moody you won't be saying that anymore."

"No, I'll be saying it even more. Your bump will just show me everyday that our baby is right there, awaiting to come see her mommy and daddy. You'll be glowing."

"Yeah, glowing my -" I get interrupted by the sight of the hospital coming into view. Nerves begin bubble up in my stomach, making me feel sick. My hand flies up to my stomach, as to try to keep myself from feeling nauseous.

Peeta looks down at me with worried eyes, "Katniss, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, just a little nauseous," I swallow.

Peeta looks at me so I add, "It's just nerves, that's all. I'm fine Peeta, really."

Peeta takes his hand out of mine to wrap his arm around my waist, "It'll be fine, Katniss. Deep breaths."

I nod my head and do as he says. The rest of the way to the hospital Peeta says words of encouragement in my hair. We get a few odd looks from people in the Hob but besides that no one asked us what was wrong. We walk up to the front doors of the hospital and with a deep breath we walk inside.

We get hit in the face with cool air; it must be air conditioned. In the center of the room is a front desk with two receptionists behind two large computers. The left of the room holds many chairs where less than a dozen people are currently seated and the right holds two hallways and a set of double doors. At the center where the front desk is a line of people, about three of four. Peeta squeezes my shoulder and walks us forward to wait in line.

I never liked hospitals, before the time Peeta attempted to kill me and after. Then it was because I was always afraid President Snow would pay a doctor to poison me or the fact that he is in charge of everything, now it's because I can never know who to truly trust.

"What if something bad happens?" I whisper to Peeta.

"It's going to be okay. These people are only here to help others, it's not like before." Peeta gently grabs my hand and rubs circles with his thumb, "I promise."

I nod my head then lean it against his arm. We wait in silence, only listening to people talking and the tap of the keyboard. After a few minutes we made it to the front of the line. The woman at the front desk didn't look up from her computer and seemed to be quite busy, "Good morning, how may I help you?"

"Hi, we're here for an appointment with Dr. McCandlish," Peeta smiled warmly at the woman even though she wasn't staring at the two.

Once the woman heard Peeta's voice and looked up to give the two of us a double take, her mood changed drastically. A smile popped up on her face, "Hello there Mr. and Mrs. Mellark. Sadly, you have the wrong section of the hospital. If you would take a right down that hall just over there," the woman pointed to their left down a hall that breaks into two sections, "you will find two waiting offices. You want to go into the one on the left."

"Thank you," Peeta says. I nod at the woman in response.

"Have a great day you two!" The woman chirps. Peeta and I say our thanks again and head to our destination. The hallway seemed longer than it actually looked, which was to my dissapointment. My breakfast was commentating on making an unwanted appearance and all of this walking wasn't helping. Hopefully when i sit down it will pass, or at least wait until I get home. The waiting area finally came into view, which I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. There were pictures frames of pregnant woman and inside the womb and many other pregnancy things that scared me. There were more people in the waiting room than i expected, around fifteen people maybe, nine of them being woman. A pang of guilt hit me when I realized that these few girls that came alone might not have anyone to support them in this.

I didn't notice we were at the front desk until I heard Peeta's voice, "Hi, we're here to check in."

The woman, Lillie her nametag showed, smiled brightly at the two of them, "And what is the appointment name under?"

The woman knew well enough what the appointment name was under but she was going through protocol, which I respected in a way. It was nice to be treated as normal for once. "Katniss Mellark," I spoke up for the first time.

Lillie nodded while typing onto her keyboard, "Hello Katniss. If you two would please take a seat in our waiting area and a nurse will be out to retrieve you shortly."

"Thank you," Peeta and I said in union. The two of us walk hand in hand to two open seats and sit down. A woman who was sitting next to Peeta, one who by the looks of it came on her own, had a stomach the size of a watermelon. She was rubbing her bump with her eyes closed; by the looks of it she looked relaxed. That was until her hand shot out to grab Peeta's, squeezing it so hard I thought she might break it. After a few seconds she let out a deep breath and let go of his hand. The woman looked at him apologetically, "I'm sorry. Those braxton hicks contractions sure do get to you."

"It's okay. If you need to hold my hand again feel free." Peeta smiled. The woman smiled back, "Thank you." Peeta nodded his head in response. He was about to say something else when two nurses walked out of a door, "River Blossom" one of the nurses said while the other said, "Katniss Mellark."

I felt frozen in my seat. What did I expect to happen? She only said my name to take me into the back, why should I be scared? It's already a high possibility that I'm pregnant, so why am I so afraid? "Katniss?" Peeta said, taking me out of my daze.

"Yeah- yeah I'm coming," I mumbled, standing up and walking towards the nurse with Peeta.

The nurse smiled at us, "If you could follow me."

We followed the nurse through the door and down a hallway full of doors on each side. She walked into one of the doors and turned to face us, "Dr. McCandlish will be with you shortly." And with that, she closed the door leaving me and Peeta in the room.

Peeta takes a seat next to the bed that I'm expected to lay on, letting out a sigh. I take my seat on the bed, annoyed by the sound the paper makes, and do the same. "There are a lot of pictures on the walls," Peeta notes, looking around at the pictures that have babies, and wombs, and mothers. "It's kind of scary, don't you think?" I ask, looking at the picture with a woman standing, her stomach transparent so you can see the baby in there.

"What is?"

"Having a person inside another person. It seems like a lot of work, or just scary."

Peeta chuckles, "I'm sure you're not going to feel like some sort of alien, Katniss."

"How do you know? For all of the years I've known you I believe you haven't been pregnant."

"You have quite the eye,"

Before I could reply, there was a knock at the door. "Good morning, Katniss, Peeta," Dr. McCandlish smiles.

"Hi," "Good morning" Peeta and I say at once.

Dr. McCandlish chuckles, coming up to the two of us to shake our hands, "Thank you for choosing me as your doctor. I'll let you know that you are in the best of hands."

"Thank you," I say quite shyly, actually.

Dr. McCandlish pulls a stool over to the end of the bed and pulls out a clipboard, "How have you been feeling lately, Katniss? Any nausea, headaches, back ache?"

Peeta looks at me, as if telling me to be completely honest. He knows I like people thinking that I'm okay, even when I'm at my worst. "Before I took the pregnancy tests, I thought I had the flu that was going around since Peeta had it and other people I interacted with, but I guess not." I let out a short laugh but remember I didn't answer her question "I've been feeling very nauseous all the time. I can't keep anything down and I've actually lost weight. I'm tired a lot, too." Peeta smiles at me, happy that I was honest.

Dr. McCandlish doesn't look fazed to what I said, instead she only hums and checks some things off on the clipboard.

"When was your last menstrual cycle?"

I feel my face redden from her question. "I'm three and a half weeks late." I say shyly, "I didn't think anything of it; since the Games it's never been normal."

Dr. McCandlish asks a few more questions then stands up from her stool to grab a few things around the room, "Okay Katniss, here comes the fun part." She sits back down, pulling a machine closer to all of us, "This is going to show us for sure if there is a little Mellark in there. Even though I'm highly positive that there is." She says with a wink.

I gulp and nod my head. At this point with my nerves and the breakfast, it's become very difficult to not get sick. With a deep breath I give the doctor a nod, not trusting myself to open my mouth. Peeta looks at me curiously, rubbing his thumb against my hand, "Are you alright?"

I hum, "I'm okay. Just a little nervous. A little nauseous."

"Thats completely normal, just take deep breaths." The doctor says, "We could always stop and take a break."

The two in the room look at me with such patience that I feel like a child. As much as Peeta would wait until I feel better, I know that he is dying to know the new and I can't hold him back from knowing. "I'll be alright."

Peeta squeezes my hand in support so I squeeze his back just as hard. "Okay, here we go. Could you please lay back and lift your shirt up to below your breasts?" Dr. McCandlish asks while taking her place in her stool besides my bed and monitor.

I shyly do as she says, feeling slightly cold from my abdomen suddenly feeling the air. "This," Dr. McCandlish opens a bottle full of a hard clear liquid, "Is gell that I am going to put on your abdomen to help me see. It's going to be a little cold, okay?" She rubs the gel onto my abdomen instantly making me shiver and gasp in surprise. Peeta chuckles at my reaction so I awkwardly laugh back. "You try getting this on you, you wouldn't be laughing then." The doctor laughs. Peeta puts his hands up in defeat, clearly not wanting to take her threat.

"And this," Dr. McCandlish holds up, "is a wand that will navigate me to where we need to look." She moves the wand around my stomach while pressing buttons on the monitor. The screen turned from black to splashes of black, gray, and white. It made me wonder what was about to happen next. The screen finally stopped moving as much but still, I could make nothing out of it.

"See right here?" Dr. McCandlish points to a tiny circled shape on the screen, "That is what I would say is a baby."

Peeta and I look at the doctor in surprise, as if not already expecting this. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Mellark," She smiles.

Tears instantly flood my view of the world. I let them drip down my face, not caring if at this moment I look fragile and small. Peeta and I look at each other, him too with tears streaming his face, with goofy smiles plastered on our faces, "We're going to have a baby." Peeta announces.

I look back at the screen but Peeta says what I was thinking, "It looks like a poppy seed."

I laugh and look back at him, giving him a quick kiss. "Considering that Mrs. Mellark seems to be at about four weeks the baby is actually the size of a poppy seed," Dr. McCandlish says.

"We have a little poppy seed." Peeta grins, turning to give me a big kiss.

**I know I** **know, the** **ending was terrible, but I wanted something cute and Peetaish. How'd you think it was? Please review** **and follow! I will try my best to post** **chapter four as soon as possible.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Sorry again for another late update but at least it's not as bad as before, right? I have most of the story set on how I want it to go, it's just the fact of actually writing it. Again, sorry for another short chapter, but I want to end chapters either on a funny or serious note or a cliffhanger and I thought this would be a little funny one even though of the situation. Personally I feel like the characters are a little OOC but I don't know, maybe it's just them changing. **

**Sorry for all the talking, just continue reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Peeta P.O.V-<strong>

* * *

><p>Katniss and I walk out of the medical center hand in hand, smiles plastered widely on our faces. I try to capture this moment, the beauty of it. God knows that Katniss is scared by the fact that she's pregnant with our child, but at this moment she has forgotten about that and her feelings towards this have been replaced with joy and utter happiness. Before we left the doctor confirmed that Katniss was one month and a week along, and gave us a photo of our poppy-seed. Katniss had put it in her pocket for safe keeping, her hand that was not in mine holding the photo safe. The walk back to the house was fairly quick, neither of us talking, only remembering on what happened at the appointment.<p>

Once we're in Victor's Village I notice that Katniss begins to walk a little quicker than the pace we were walking. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Katniss response as quickly as I ask.

"Then why are you walking so quickly?" I question.

"Because I'm going to get sick," She runs up the steps, keys in hand to unlock the door then books it into the house. I follow her lead into the house and towards the bathroom where the door gets slammed in my face, leaving me alone in the dark hallway. I hear her getting sick on the other side of the door, making me feel helpless and guilty. I knock on the door lightly, slowly opening it, "Katniss, honey, I'm coming in."

"No, don't come in here," Katniss says weakly, not even trying to push me back out. She sits with her head in the toilet, her body looking smaller than she usually does, like the size of a child. I sit next to her, pulling her hair into a bun then rubbing her back, making soothing sounds. Once she's finished she flushes the toilet and stands up slowly, turning on the sink to wash her mouth out. I watch her from the mirror, how she stands leaning over the sink, her hands on either side of the counter supporting her weight, her staring sadly at herself in the mirror. Her focus then leaves her faces and she makes eye contact with me. I can't help the sympathetic look on my face even though I know she must hate it. I can tell that the joy and happiness she was feeling a while ago is gone now and is again filled with terror and the thoughts of 'what if'.

"Why don't you go lay down on the couch and I'll go make you some tea, okay?" I stand up from the floor, slipping my arms around her waist and planting a soft kiss on her shoulder. She nods her head, turning around to look up at me.

"I love you," I kiss her forehead, pulling her body against mine, knowing it makes her feel safe and warm and protected, how she loves that I always smell of cinnamon and dough, how she always presses her ear up against my chest so she can hear my heartbeat and the hum of my voice.

"I love you, too," Katniss whispers, leaving a kiss on my chest, "We," she corrects herself, "We love you, too."

I let out a small chuckle and a happy sigh. I lift my eyes to look at ourselves in the mirror. We have been ruined from years of War and the Capitol and The Hunger Games, but we never once lost how to love and how to feel, and I can never be more grateful for that. Never would I have believed that I would be standing pressed up against Katniss Everdeen, Katniss Mellark, in our home with my baby inside her, five years ago.

"Alright, come on, get going," I let go of Katniss's waist and take her hand, leading her out of the bathroom and onto the couch. She obeys and lays down, her face automatically showing relief. I place a blanket across her body and turn on the TV. "I'll be right back."

"I'll be right here," She smiles.

I can feel her eyes on me when I turn and head into the kitchen. She watches me as I fill the teapot with water and place it on the oven, then head over to the fridge and take out two pieces of bread to make toast. I force myself not to stare back at her, not wanting her to see my sad eyes. I know that it is going to take a while for Katniss become used to and okay with the fact that there is a baby along the way, but the road seems like it's going to be bumpy.

The sound of the tea boiling brings me back to reality. Thankfully, Katniss had stopped staring at me and was watching TV, and didn't see me blanking out. I need to keep myself in control around her so she doesn't get more frightened or potentially hurt.

I walk over to the oven, shutting it off and taking the teapot off of it. I pour the steaming water in Katniss's favorite cup, a glass mug with pictures of the forest and deer on it, 'custom made all the way from the Capitol', as Effie would say every time she sees it. After putting the water and peach packet into the mug I take the toast out of the toaster and place a layer of peanut butter on each piece. Happy with my work, I come back into the living room, "I made you some toast too, to make your stomach feel better." I hand Katniss her tea and toast, taking a seat next to her. She curls up against my side, having me wrap my arm around her and hold her close. "Custom made all the way from the Capitol," Katniss says in her best Effie impersonation.

I chuckle, "I was thinking the same thing."

"Speaking of the Capitol, Caesar Flickerman is having a special soon, supposedly," Katniss informs me, taking a sip of her tea.

"I wonder what it could be about. Maybe there's a new trend in the Capitol where people dye their skin multicolor, like a rainbow." Somehow, that makes Katniss laugh more than I thought it would and she but nearly spills her tea everywhere, "Whoa there girl, we don't want an accident."

"I'm sorry," Katniss's laugh dies down to a small giggle, "I don't know why that was so funny."

I can't help but laugh at her, "Hormones change everything."

"I'm going to be a hormonal wreck," She mumbles.

"Maybe so, but you're my hormonal wreck," I say sweetly, kissing her cheek.

"Oh, shut up!" We both laugh when the TV plays the Capitols theme song, indicating the Caesar Flickerman's show is about to air.

A few moments after the tune is over, the camera switches over to Caesar's show, showing the audience in their top-notch costumes. Over all the clapping and cheering we can hear Caesar's well-known laugh. The camera finally flips over to Caesar's face, and he begins, "Hello, hello, hello, Panem! As you all know, I'm your host, Caesar Flickerman! Tonight is a very special night, but we're going to keep that a secret until we get there. But first, I would like to talk about two very special people that we all know and love."

I can feel Katniss freeze against me. I have to force myself not to do the same, only rubbing Katniss's leg and putting my lips against the back of her head.

"I think we can all agree that we haven't heard nor seen our Star-Crossed Lovers in quite some time." The crowd shouts answers back saying how much they miss Katniss and I, "Yes, I know, I know, it's very upsetting. But," Caesar stops and looks around the crowd, waiting for everyone to settle down until the room is completely silent, "What if I were to tell you that we will be hearing from them again next week?" The crowd breaks out into chaos, sighing, and screaming in joy, some others crying.

"Peeta… what is he talking about?" Katniss whispers quietly, sounding like a mouse.

"I-" I try desperately to conjure up any type of response but I give up quickly, "I don't know. I don't know."

I wrap my arms around Katniss to hold her closer while we listen to Caesar continue, "Yes, yes, in just one week we will be sending our top-notch camera crew to the house of Mr. and Mrs. Mellark for an interview." Caesar laughs excitedly then continues, "So stay tuned-" I grab the remote from the other end of the couch and shut the TV off. The only sound in the house is Katniss's quiet sobs. I turn and face Katniss, putting my hands gently on either side of her face, "It's okay. It's going to be okay. We both knew that they would be asking for an interview at some point again."

"But they didn't even ask! We were never even asked for an interview! We had to find out over the TV." Katniss's eyes widen, "Peeta, what if they find out I'm pregnant? They...they can't know!"

I begin to rub Katniss's back, pulling her against my chest, "I know they can't, honey. We're going to hide it for as long as we possibly can, okay?"

Katniss nods her head, tears pouring down her face. "I'm going to go get Haymitch, alright? We need to talk to him about this, maybe he knows something we don't."

"Okay," Katniss sighs, slowly sitting up. I kiss her forehead lightly and get up, rushing towards the door. When I open the door I see Haymitch standing in the doorway. "What in the hell is going on?" I ask, trying to hold back the anger in my voice.

Haymitch pushes past me and walks into the living room, pacing back and forth, "I came to ask you two the same thing."

"Haymitch, we never agreed to this. They never asked us!" Katniss is almost in hysterics. I know that this is her hormones making her react worse than she would around Haymitch. I rush back over to Katniss and wrap her back in my arms, making soothing sounds.

"They never mentioned it to me either. And I'm taking a wild guess here and saying they never mentioned anything to Effie either unless she would have bombarded us with her schedule by now." Haymitch puts his hand on his forehead while continuing to pace.

"What are we going to do?" Another round of sobs overcomes Katniss, making me a little startled because I don't remember the last time I've seen her like this, but I quickly calm down and remember that it's not her fault. Haymitch looks at Katniss in confusion but quickly shakes it off, "I'm going to get in contact with Paylor and figure out this situation," Haymitch stops pacing and looks at Katniss, "Sweetheart, you had to of known that they would have wanted an interview eventually. You two won two Hunger Games, you were the head of the War. You can't just disappear after."

"I know," Katniss sniffles and wipes her eyes, calming down, "I know, I'm sorry. It's...just been a tough day."

Haymitch nods his head sympathetically, thinking that she was just thinking about Prim or Gale or the Games.

Boy was he wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Please let me know! And please follow my story!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

****Wow, two updates in two days? Am I dreaming? Did I actually write something in one day? Just being honest here don't expect that more often because I was just in a really writey mood today.****

****I've realized I haven't put any titles to the last two stories so I'm going to fix that. This chapter is pretty quick but it was all I wanted in it.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>WARNING: VERY QUICK SEXUAL-ISH SCENE (barley but just incase anyone doesn't like any form of sexual contact for whatever reason)<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Presence At The Wrong Place And Time<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>- Katniss P.O.V-<strong>**

* * *

><p>The feeling of my head rising and falling wakes me. I tilt my head enough on Peeta's chest to look at his face, only to see that he is looking down at me, smiling.<p>

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Peeta frowns.

I smile up at him and shake my head, "No, you're okay."

"Good," Peeta bends his head and connects his lips to mine in a sweet kiss. " Oh, I have some news for you." A smile forms on Peeta's face.

"What kind of news? Did Haymitch talk to Paylor?"

"I'm not sure about that. But this is different news. Dr. McCandlish called last night when you were asleep." Peeta's smile grows wider, as if I'm supposed to know what he is talking about.

I stare at him, waiting for him to continue. "She called because she forgot to tell us how far along you were."

Now my face perks up; I completely forgot that she never told us, "And, what did she say?"

"She says that you are approximately five weeks," Peeta's smile grows so wide that I don't understand how his cheeks aren't hurting him yet.

I quickly do the math in my head, "A month and one week." I then realize that a small smile has began to form on my face even though inside I'm screaming with fear.

Peeta hums, "And just think, in eight months we'll be able to hold our little poppy-seed."

The thought of being in charge of an innocent life in the matter of short eight months makes me sick to my stomach. Before I know it I'm climbing out of bed and rushing towards the bathroom. I slam onto the bathroom floor, ignoring the pain that is now burning in my knees and spill all of last nights dinner into the toilet. Within seconds Peeta's holding my braid back with one hand and rubbing my back with another. I'm about to tell him to go away when another round comes and I'm spilling the rest of what was in my stomach, up. Peeta is whispering soothing words, which actually makes me feel a little better.

I try to get my mind off this sick feeling by talking about something, "So poppy-seed, hm?"

Peeta looks at me in confusion, "Excuse me?"

"You called the baby a poppy-seed," I breathe through my nose deeply, trying to shake off the feeling to vomit again.

Peeta chuckles, "That I did. I just feel that I know she is the size of a poppy-seed now but I think that she is just going to be a small baby in general. And she will be my poppy-seed."

I giggle at his response; he is going to be an amazing father, "Still rooting on a girl?"

"I've just always pictured holding a baby in my hands that looked just like you. I know we're going to have a girl."

I begin to respond but another wave of nausea overcomes me. Even though I am certain that there is nothing in my stomach I find myself gagging. The feeling makes my throat burn and my body shake. After a minute though, I feel as if nothing was ever wrong and, to my surprise, I'm starving. I get up slowly, flushing the toilet as I do.

"Are you okay?" Peeta asks, his hands firmly on either side of my waist .

"I'm okay.." I nod, "Just a little hungry." I say sheepishly.

A smile cracks on Peeta's face, "Brush your teeth, I'll go make breakfast. Do you have anything in mind?"

I hum, thinking about it for a moment, then respond, "Cheese buns."

"Yes ma'am," Peeta replies then scurries out the door and down the stairs.

I do as Peeta says and brush my teeth. I take extra time, making sure I clean my tongue enough to get the taste out of my mouth. After that is finished I make my way back into our bedroom to change. While I'm changing and braiding my hair I find my mind wandering back to what Peeta said about having a girl. A girl would be much easier to care for, but if am to have this baby then I want it to be just like Peeta. To look like him, act like him, have all of his skills, to be just like of the baby makes me think how me and Peeta are going to have no privacy once the Capitol finds out that I'm pregnant. By all means necessary, Peeta and I will do whatever it takes to make sure that we can hide this pregnancy for as long as we can. I don't even know if I want to tell Haymitch about the news right now. The only people that know are me, Peeta Dr. McCandlish, and Delly, and Finnick because Delly more than likely told him.

I can feel myself on the verge of an anxiety attack thinking about this so instead I make my way downstairs. There are no lights on but that isn't a problem because of the light shining through all the windows. Peeta is just closing the oven and beginning to clean up his mess. He turns away from the counter and sees me leaning against the kitchen wall watching him, which makes me blush. "What are you looking at?" Peeta puts his hands up in a little surrender and spins slowly so I can get a look at all of him.

I suddenly get an urge to jump over the island between us and rip all of his clothes off. It shocks me how this feeling came out of nowhere but that only makes the urge stronger, "You have flour all over your shirt." My voice comes out in a low pitch, which also shocks me.

For some reason, Peeta seems like he understands what I'm thinking and slowly grabs the hem of his shirt and lifts it up and over his head, staring at me the whole time. While he places his shirt on the counter he takes two steps closer to me, still keeping his eyes locked on mine. I look away from his eyes to stare at his chest, his biceps, his hard stomach, and before I know it I'm face to face with him, my hands wrapped around his neck and my lips locked with his.

I can tell that Peeta is surprised at first for his whole body stiffens but within seconds his hands are on my waist, pulling me closer to him. My fingers curl around his hair as I deepen the kiss, making my head spin. Peeta's grip around my waist tightens as he lifts me off my feet and places me on the island so that we're almost eye level. My legs instantly wraps around his waist, pulling him closer against me as I feel his hand slipping up my shirt. I'm about to rip my shirt off when a noise scares me half to death. Peeta and I turn our heads to the window next to the front door to see Thom and Delly, Thom's knuckles ramming against the window with a smirk on his face, and Delly holding a sleeping Finnick.

"Oh my god!" I yell while Peeta whispers, "Shit!"

Peeta fumbles to take his hand out of my shirt and put his own shirt back on while I jump off the island, running my hands over my shirt. All the while, the three, and Grayson who I now notice is being held by Thom, have walked inside and stand waiting in the living room. I don't dare to look at either Thom or Delly, knowing that they are both smirking uncontrollably.

"Good morning," Peeta says. Only Peeta could be caught in an intimate moment like that and then not show his embarrassment after.

"Not as good as your morning I take it," Thom grins.

I can feel my face getting hot with embarrassment and find myself slouching a little in attempt to become smaller and hide. Delly must notice and speaks up, "Now come on Thom no need to embarrass them more."

"I don't mind embarrassing Peeta. Besides, Katniss looked like she was the one in charge." I know just by his comment that he winked at Peeta, who chuckles a little.

"It's not Katniss's fault. Thom, you know how a womans sex drive increases when she's pregnant. Their hormones are everywhere." Delly says in attempt to stand up for me but that only makes me blush even more.

Thankfully, Peeta comes to my rescue and changes the subject, "Speaking about the baby, we need to talk to you two."

"Of course," Delly's voice becomes serious. I look up to see that the two of them look concerned.

"Why don't we sit and talk in the living room?" Peeta suggests. "I just have to get something out of the oven."

I go over to the cabinet and grab a few plates and walk into the living room, taking a seat on the couch with Thom and Delly. I look to my right to see Grayson wrapped up in a blanket, sound asleep in Thom's protective arms. Thom catches me looking and pipes up, "Do you want to hold him?"

"Wh-what?" I ask alarmed.

"Do you want to hold Grayson?" He asks gently. I know he knows that I'm afraid to hold him, afraid I'll do something wrong, "It's okay, Katniss."

I continue to look at Thom in fear. "Here," He whispers, moving over on the couch so he is next to me. He moves his arms and gently places Grayson into my own, making my body stiffen. Thom keeps his arms around mine to make sure I'm comfortable holding the baby. After a few moments he slowly slips his arms out from mine and I'm holding the baby by myself. My head is ringing alarms telling me that I'm going drop him or hurt him but something in my heart swells with warmth.

Thom moves back to his original seat, a warm smile on his face. I look down at the creature in my arms, so small and innocent. My stomach flips when I come to the realization that I'll be holding my own child like this in 8 months.

Peeta joins us, bringing a plate full of cheese buns. I can feel my mouth begin to water when the smell enters the room, making my stomach growl. The three of them laugh which only rewards them with me snapping at them, "Oh shut up I threw up everything I had in my stomach, of course I'm hungry."

"It's okay Katniss, morning sickness is at its worse in your first trimester. Once you hit your second it's all smooth sailing." Delly reassures me. Although I don't know how a pregnancy can be smooth sailing.

"Here, take this," Peeta stands in front of me holding a plate with three cheese buns the size of a fist. I'm about to make a comment about how I can't eat all of that but then my stomach growls again, and I take the plate with a smile. Carefully, I place the plate on my lap, holding Grayson tighter with one arm so I can use my other hand to eat. I catch the three of them sneaking glances at me with smiles on their faces but I don't bother commenting.

Peeta sits next to me, bending his head to lighting kiss the top of Grayson's face. That little act scares me, he could wake up and start crying. But Grayson only wrinkles his nose together, making me smile.

Peeta smiles at me then turns to Thom and Delly, "So what we wanted to talk to you about has to be secret."

"Of course," Thom says and Delly nods.

"Did either of you see Ceasar Flickerman's show last night?" Peeta asks. I find it better if he does all of the talking. If I say anything I might just break down in tears.

"Actually we did, that's why we came over to talk to you. Why didn't you tell us about this? We know the two of you hate interviews." Delly says.

"That's the thing, they never asked us. We found out that we're getting interviewed the same way everyone else found out that we would be getting interviewed."

"But, they can't do that, can they?" Delly asks, dumbfounded.

"Delly, they can do anything they want," Thom reminds her.

"Haymitch should have called Paylor by now to figure out the situation but no matter what, we're probably going to have to be interviewed anyways. Like Haymitch said, they're always going to want to know what's going on in our lives." Peeta pauses to look at me to see if I'm okay then continues, "So what we wanted to talk to you two about was this, we don't want Katniss's pregnancy to be exposed. Not for now, at least. " Thom and Delly look at Peeta to continue, "We know that eventually she's going to show enough that we can't hide it anymore, but for now we want to keep it a secret. We haven't even told Haymitch."

"I'm so sorry that you have to do this," Delly whispers.

"Me too, man. You're secret is safe with us." Thom pats Peeta's knee.

I'm just swallowing my second cheese bun when I announce, "We never told !"

"It's okay, Katniss. When she called last night I asked her if she could keep it a secret and she gladly agreed." Peeta answers me.

"If you don't mind me asking, but why did the doctor call you? Is everything alright?" Delly and Thom look concerned again. It's moments like this that I realize that they are amazing friends, amazing family.

Peeta looks at me to answer the question, thinking that I'd like to. I wouldn't like to but I decide to anyways, "The doctor forgot to tell us how far along I was so she called and told Peeta that I am approximately 5 weeks along."

Delly giggles in excitement, "I'm so excited!"

The front door opens, beholding Haymitch, who happens to be sober and not hungover. "Any news?" Peeta asks.

Haymitch sits down on the single chair, his elbows rested on his knees, "I tried getting in contact with Paylor last night but I wasn't granted her presence because 'I'm a untrustworthy drunk at one am', whatever that means. But this morning I got ahold of her this morning. She say's that technically she isn't in complete command on what happens on Caesar's show but she got in contact with the shows director. Apparently someone was supposed to call you and that someone passed that onto someone else who passed it onto someone else who didn't bother calling and thought that you would love to be interviewed. Bad news is, since Caesar has already announced it to all of Panem, we have to go through with the interview unless people will get worried. Just think, it's better than going to the Capitol."

I sigh deeply, forcing myself to to cry. Normal Katniss would suck it up and get it over with, but hormonal Katniss wants to breakdown because this isn't what I want. Peeta puts his hand on my arm that holds Grayson in a small reassurance.

"Who wants the good news?" Haymitch asks, clapping his hands together.

"What could be good news from this?" I almost but snap.

"In just five short days we're going to be graced with Effie Trinket's presence."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry for it being short and kind of boring. <strong>

**Please tell me what you think! **

* * *

><p><strong>*****PLEASE READ THIS IT IS VERY IMPORTANT***********<strong>

**I currently have 21 reviews on this story. I will not post another chapter until I have atleast 27. I know it sounds like a little much and selfish even but I love hearing what you all think and it's actually usually the only thing that keeps me writing. So please, if you want more of this story I would love to know what you think, or what you would like to happen! **


	6. Chapter 6

**YAYYYY WE MADE IT TO OVER 27 REVIEWS!**

****I am so sorry that I didn't post this sooner when I said I would! I have been really busy with being learning lines for one show I'm in and having rehearsals for another show that I'm in, and I have tons of homework, and just I'm very busy! ****

****Also, sorry that this is a slow chapter, but it's just a transition and new introductions to new people, and I wanted to leave it alone.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>It's Just Someone Who Reminds Me Of You<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>-Peeta P.O.V-<strong>**

_Blood curdling screams echo throughout the house, making my ears ring. Instantly, I think of Katniss. The room I'm in is empty, Katniss isn't here. "Katniss?" I whisper, though it isn't audible over the screams, "Katniss! KATNISS!" _

_I sprint forward, only to see that no matter how fast I'm attempting to move, my legs move slow, as if gravity is keeping them back. Using all of my force, I pull myself towards the door and open it, only to find that it doesn't open up to my hallway but to the jungle from the Quarter Quell. My knees get weak with fear, buckling in on my weight. I'm about to curl into a ball and break down with fear until the screaming begins again. This time though, it doesn't stop. _

_I listen intently to search for the direction of the noise, which seems to be coming from ahead of me. The beach. _

_I run as fast as my legs can take me, whipping past leaves and trees, the environment known all too well, and end up at beach within minutes. My eyes search around frantically, trying to find the voice that I know. I start second guessing myself thinking that the screams were coming from the beach until I spot a girl sprawled out along the sand. _

_Katniss._

_I dash towards her, the her screams making my ears want to bleed. "Katniss! Katniss!"_

_When I reach Katniss she has tears streaming down her face, "Peeta! Help me, oh god please help me!" Katniss screams. Her hand flashes out, taking a hold of my own and squeezing it as tight as she can._

_ "Katniss, honey what's wrong? You have to tell me what's wrong!" My hand feels like it is going to shatter but at this point I don't care. All I want is to help Katniss. _

_ "The baby!" Katniss arches her back, screaming at the top of her lungs, "Oh god!"_

_A bright color catches the corner of my eye, making me glance down at Katniss's legs. I gasp, nearly throwing up. Blood seams down Katniss's legs, making a pool surrounding her body. "Katniss…"_

_ "There's something wrong!" Katniss cries, "It hurts so bad!" _

_ "I-It's okay," I can't help the shaking in my voice, "I'm going to make this all better, okay? You and the baby are going to be okay." My hands shake as I let go of Katniss's hand, moving to lift her bloody dress up. As I reach for the hem of her dress, the feelings of electricity courses through me, pushing my backwards. I gasp, sitting back up, trying to touch Katniss again, but the same thing happens. _

_ "Peeta! Help me!" Katniss gasps, thrashing back and forth._

_Tears are pouring down my face, my voice coming out in desperate sobs, "You're okay..you're okay...It's all going to be okay…" I jump at Katniss again and again, courses of shocks countlessly attacking me. _

_ "PEETA!" My ears begin to ring at how loud her hopeless screams body shakes uncontrollably from the amount of electricity coursing throughout it, making me curl into a ball on the sand. Another blood-curdling scream echos throughout the air, just as loud as Katniss's. Seconds after I hear it, I realize the sound is coming from me. _

_A wet feeling spreads against my knees and arms, soaking me. I tilt my head to see that the oceans water has run up onto shore. The gasp that escapes my mouth is not because of the water, but because of the white rose petals that came along the shore with it._

* * *

><p>I wake up gasping, searching around the room until I find Katniss curled up in a ball on her side of the bed. My body relaxes, realizing it was just a dream, that her and our baby are ok. I stare at Katniss, taking in how innocent she looks when she's sleeping, as if she hasn't gone through anything terrifying in her life.<p>

I move over gently, trying not to rustle the bed too much, and lay next to her. I notice that her shirt is ruffled up to below her chest, showing her stomach. She isn't as thin as she was eight days ago, but still not as she used to be. No one would ever guess that she is a month and two weeks along, but that's good for us.

Slowly, my hand inches its way onto Katniss's stomach, gently enough that it doesn't wake her. I rub small circles around her stomach, a smile cracking onto my face. I bend my head down in front of my hand, "Hey there little poppy-seed, it's your daddy here." I whisper, "I just wanted to tell you how much I already love you and that I'll do anything to keep you and your mommy safe. No one will ever hurt you."

Katniss places her hand on top of mine, startling me, "Sorry, I- I was just-"

Katniss giggles, "It's okay, Peeta. There is no need to be apologizing."

I nod my head, not trusting my voice as I begin to think about the dream again. Katniss sits up, our hands dropping from her stomach, "Are you okay? Bad dream?"

I sit up as well, "Yeah."

"You don't have to explain it to me if you don't want to."

I smile, thanking that she isn't asking questions. I get up from bed, stretching my arms and legs,"You should get up soon, Effie will be here in a little over an hour."

Katniss nods, getting out of bed herself. I go over to my dresser, opening the top drawer, taking out a green t-shirt and jeans. As I pull my shirt over my head I notice that Katniss is standing at the edge of the bed, not moving. "Katniss?" I ask, rushing over to her, "What's the matter?"

Katniss looks at me and smiles, "Nothing's wrong, actually. I don't feel nauseous. Maybe I won't get sick today."

"Wouldn't that be nice," I smile back.

* * *

><p><strong>-Katniss P.O.V-<strong>

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, Peeta and I are just finishing up breakfast, cleaning up the dishes. Thankfully, my breakfast hasn't bothered on making a recurrence, and hopefully it will stay that way. I look over at the clock hanging above the stove, "It's 7:34 didn't we tell Haymitch to be here by now?"<p>

"Indeed we did," Peeta sighs, tossing a rag onto the counter, "We should head over to his house and see if he's up yet."

I sigh, placing the last plate back in the cabinet. "Let's go."

Peeta and I walk across the lawn to Haymitch's house, the sun shining even at this early of a time. We run up the front stairs to the door, "Haymitch." Peeta knocks on the door. When there's no answer after two minutes Peeta knocks harder, "Haymitch, come on!"

"Peeta, he's not going to answer," I sigh. I walk over to the window next to the door and lift the piece of wood that's below it, searching for the spare key that Peeta and I keep there for times like these. After I find it I go back to the door and unlock it, walking inside. As soon as I walk inside I'm filled with the smell of liquor, instantly making me feel nauseous. "Oh boy," I cough.

"I know the smell is stronger today," Peeta agrees. He looks at me, noting that my face is paler, "Do you want to wait outside?"

"No," I shake my head, "You're going to be too soft on him."

"That's because I don't want to scare him enough that he stabs me. Breathe through your mouth, the smell won't be as bad that way."

I nod my head, breathing through my mouth, though not finding too much of a difference. "You can check down here, I'll check upstairs." I tell Peeta, going up the stairs.

I've only been up here a few times, but usually it doesn't smell as bad as it does downstairs. Today though, I was very wrong. It smelled as if someone had dumped every bottle of liquor in the Capital on the floor and left it there to sink into the floor tiles and carpets and sheets. On top of the smell of liquor it smells as if there's old vomit and food somewhere up here.

"Haymitch?" I yell into the hallway, knowing I won't get a response. With a sigh, I trudge through every door, calling Haymitch's name. Every door I go through seems to get worse in smell; how he could live here and not be disgusted by the smell is above me. Finally, I reach the last door in the hall, Haymitch's bedroom.

The door doesn't open when I turn the knob, the door either expanded from the heat in the house or there's something on the other side of the door. Giving a good nudge with my shoulder, it opens with a loud creak. I peek my head in, gagging from the overly intoxicating smell.

Haymitch is sprawled along his bed, laying on his back, his head hazily hanging over the edge with his mouth gaping open, a liquor bottle dangling in his hand. "Haymitch?" My voice comes out gentler than I intended it to. No way he could have heard me in his state.

"Haymitch," I say sterner, walking over to him. The closer I walk, the intensity of the smell increases. The aroma of his odor becomes almost too much to handle once I am standing at the side of his bed. My hand instinctively flies to my mouth, swallowing the bile that threatens to come up at any minute. "Peeta!" I yell loud enough for him to hear me, "He's up here!"

In less than a minute Peeta is in the room , sighing when he see's Haymitch, "This is inconsiderate of him, he knew what today was."

"I know Katniss, but maybe he was nervous about today and wanted to take a little edge off?"

I scowl at Peeta, which only rewards a chuckle from him. Peeta stares at Haymitch for a few minutes, "What are you doing?"

"Looking to see if he has any knives on him. I don't want either of us to get too close if he does." Peeta looks for a few more seconds, "I don't see any."

Peeta bends down in front of Haymitch, his nose wrinkling from the smell. If I didn't feel the need to vomit I might of smiled at how cute it was. "Haymitch," Peeta says, lightly shaking Haymitch's shoulder. When Haymitch doesn't move Peeta does it again.

"You're being too gentle."

Peeta shakes him harder this time, speaking louder, "Haymitch!"

With a sigh, I look around the room, finding a cooking pot next to his nightstand. At this point it doesn't even surprise me that there would be a cooking pot in his bedroom. I take the pot, walking into the connecting bathroom, which happens to smell just as bad as his bedroom, and turn on the shower on as cold as it can. After the pot is filled enough to my pleasure I walk back into the bedroom. "Watch out," I tell Peeta while heading over to the bed.

Peeta looks at me in confusion, then, once seeing the cooking pot in my hands, jumps out of the splashing zone. "You put this upon yourself Haymitch," An eveil grin spreads across my face as I tilt the cooking pot, dumping all of its contents on Haymitch's head.

Haymitch jumps yelling, falling sideways off the bed. He thrashes around on the ground until he realizes it was only water and that Peeta and I are standing above him. He grunts loudly, "Now why in the hell-"

"It's Saturday, Haymitch," Peeta says.

"Saturday… Sat-ur-day," Haymitch clicks his tongue, racking through his brain on what exactly Saturday is. "Oh yes, Effie's coming." He says nonchalantly then it dawns on him, "Oh, shit!" He stumbles to his feet, running around the room grabbing clothes.

Again, I would smile, or even laugh, at how pathetic Haymitch looks right now, but I know that I am soon going to lose the war of holding everything in my stomach down.

"Effie will be here in twenty-five should really shower before she gets here." Peeta informs Haymitch

"Peeta," I whisper suddenly, my hand grabbing his wrist. I can slowly feel myself getting clammy. If I want to have any fighting chance against this I know I have to get some fresh air.

Peeta looks at my face and must see that my face has paled, and the hand holding his wrist is warm. "It's okay, we're leaving." Peeta assures me, turning me into the direction out the door, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"You okay there, Sweetheart?" Haymitch questions, stumbling into the bathroom.

"Clean your house, Haymitch," I mutter, forcing myself not to sprint out of the house as Peeta and I leave.

Once we get outside I gasp, taking in a deep breathe of fresh air. "Are you okay?" Peeta's puts his hands around my waist as we walk across the lawn back to our home.

"I think I might be in a few minutes," I swallow.

Peeta rubs my back as we walk into the house, taking off our shoes. The smell of our breakfast mixed with the remaining stench of Haymitch's house is finally too much to handle. I run to the bathroom, making it just in time for my breakfast to come up. As soon as I entered the bathroom, Peeta was behind me, crouching down on the floor rubbing my back soothingly. After a few minutes I gasp, losing all of my energy, "I'm beginning to think that this is just a morning ritual."

Peeta chuckles lightheartedly, "I'll be right here with you."

"You don't have to, I know you probably don't want to see this," I look at floor, feeling repulsive.

"I will be by your side through all of this, whither you enjoy it or not." Peeta hits his shoulder against mine lightly, smiling, "So get used to it, honey."

I smile, leaning my back against Peeta's chest, "I think I could get used to that."

"That's good to hear," Peeta kisses the back of my head. "Now come on, why don't you rest until Effie gets here?"

I nod, letting Peeta help me up and lead me to the couch. Once my body hits the couch I'm filled with a soft warm feeling, sighing happily. Peeta chuckles, "God, I love you."

I smile in his direction, my eyes closed with my head leaned back against the pillow, "We love you, too." The smile stays plastered on my lips as I drift off to sleep.

The sound of happy chirping awakens me from my peaceful sleep. I open my eyes, sitting up slowly, a blanket falling off my shoulders. A woman with ivory colored hair and fuchsia clothing stands in the doorway, a dark purple smile on her face. She looks my way as I look at hers, "Oh, darling, Katniss!" Effie rushes over to me as quickly as her eight inch heels could take her. She wraps me into a hug gingerly, sighing as she does so, "Oh, I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Effie," I hug her back, forcing myself not to yawn and get reprimanded at for poor manners.

"Come on now, you better get up. Your designers will be here no less than ten minutes!" Effie almost but shakes with excitement, pulling me up to my feet.

"Designers?" My eyes glaze over Peeta's, who shrugs with an apologetic look.

"Why of course, the best of the best! We can't have you two going on air without it!"

"But I thought they wanted to see us as we are now, to get the full effect?"

"Oh no, Katniss. The citizens of the Capital expect their Mockingjay to be in tip-top shape!" Effie claps her hands together as the doorbell rings, indicating that the designers are here.

Peeta turns from his spot, opening the door. Haymitch walks, "Sorry I'm late everyone, I had," he looks at me with a grin, "plumbing problems."

"Haymitch you're six minutes late! We are on a busy schedule here. I need you to fill out a few forms," Effie opens her Capitol Couture purse, taking out a stack of papers, "Here you are."

"A few forms? This is at least one-hundred sheets right here!" Haymitch takes the forms with a scowl, pulling a pen out of his shirt pocket. He takes a seat next to me, the smell of liquor lingering slightly under my nose. I shift away at the slightest, getting a confused glance from Haymitch. Peeta looks at me, his mouth turning into a small frown.

Another doorbell echos throughout the house, making my ears ring. Peeta opens the door right when two makeup crews rush into the living room. "Ah, right on time! Katniss to your bedroom, Peeta to the guest room."

I get off the couch, immediately being rushed up the stairs by my makeup crew. As I enter my room, my crew follows me, their faces in awe of being in the room of Peeta and Katniss Mellark. One of them places a chair in the middle of the room, having me sit into it. The three, two girls and boy, stand in a straight line in front of me.

"What a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Mellark! We are ever so excited!" The girl on the left chirps.

"Indeed we are Mrs. Mellark. My name is, Various," The man, Various, says, "This is Patsy, and this," he ushers to the woman who spoke last, "is Galla."

"Nice to meet you guys," I say, unsure of how to feel on their utter excitement for me. It scares me, for someone to be that honored by me.

"Effie would like you to be ready for your designer in half an hour, so we better get to work, we have much to do!" Galla's voice sounds like a melody that soothes someone, which makes me feel more at ease about all of this. Its dawned on me now that in less than two hours all of Panem will be seeing me.

My eyebrows begin to sting, indicating that one of the three are plucking my eyebrows. The three are talking cheerfully, but I don't have the mind to listen about Capitol gossip, so I try to blank them out as best as possible.

Instead, I try to picture what kind of get up I'm going to be forced into for the interview. If the designer were anything like my makeup crew is, I know I will be dressed up in something frilly and colorful, and definitely not me. Most designers would either love to dress me up in girly dresses to show my feminism, or in all black and tight, to show my inner Mockingjay. My hand slowly glides down to my stomach when I think about tight clothing. I'm positive that I'm not showing, for I just gained enough weight back to look my normal self again, but still the fact scares me that one person could jump to assumptions, though the assumptions would be true.

I smile a little thinking that Cinna would never put me in black again after mine and Peeta's costumes for our chariot rides. The smile slowly fades when I realize that Cinna isn't here to see my baby. He is one of the people who I would really need right now to keep me sane and at ease. He would be striding into the room right now shooing the makeup crew away so I could take off my bubbly act and be myself. He would add a few touches to my makeup and hair, liked glitter on my eyelashes or a single petal in my hair. Then he would help me change into something beautiful, something that made me feel beautiful. And I would smile, and then I would look at him, and we'd smile together.

My gaze snaps back to attention in front of me when a tall man walks into the room. I take in his appearance, olive skin, dirty blonde shaggy hair swept neatly to the side with a single black streak in the front, dressed in a salmon colored button down with a black vest and white pants. It doesn't take a few seconds for me to realize that he is handsome.

"Ok, it's my turn with our beauty," The olive-skinned man's voice reminds of silk.

"Oh goodness, the time flew right out of our hands!" Galla jumps.

"She is all yours, sir. Pleasure to meet you !" Various smiles, shaking my hand excitedly, as the rest do, then rush out of the room.

Once the door closes behind them the man turns to me, "I'm sorry if they frightened you. They are very joyful at times when others are nervous." He motions to me, eyeing that my leg is bouncing from nerves.

I stop my leg, my face heating up. "Don't feel shy, I can understand why you're nervous. Nice to meet you Mrs. Mellark-"

"Katniss," I blurt out by accident, then whisper meekly, "Call me Katniss."

The man smiles, "Nice to meet you, Katniss," He extends his hand gratefully so I put mine in his, "My name is Aiden Barrow."

I nod my head and smile, "Aiden is a different name."

"It was my godfather's. He was a unique man." I can tell automatically that Aiden is an open book, someone who either doesn't care for others to know his secrets, or everybody already knows them. I can't help but wonder why I've never heard about him before. From being at many festivals and 'celebrations' for the Capitol, I've heard of many designers, but his name is not familiar.

"I know you are nervous, Katniss, so please don't put up a wall. It's very understandable; being out of the spotlight for two years then all of a sudden being thrown back in the light of fame, it's quite frightening."

"It is, a little bit," I agree. If he is going to be open with me, I'd like to try and be open with him as well.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to make you look like you belong in the Capitol. I made sure to be specific with my makeup crew to only put on as much as the camera needs." He hands me a hand sized mirror and I take it gratefully.

I'm shocked. I look beautiful, but I don't even look like I'm wearing any makeup. My eyebrows are done, I can tell I'm wearing foundation and mascara because I felt them put it on me, my cheeks are a little pink, and my lips look shiney. "Thank you," I say in awe.

"And this is what you will be wearing," Aiden goes over to a rack that the makeup crew brought in, and unzips a bag, taking out a baby blue short-sleeved dress that would go down to my knees.

"It's so beautiful," I say, taking the dress from him once he hands it to me.

"I wanted something simple because I knew you would feel comfortable with it," He smiles when he sees that I have visibly become less nervous.

"Thank you," I say, grateful for his caring nature.

Suddenly, I realize that he is just like the person I am missing the most right now. Cinna.

But then I wonder if Effie chose Aiden Borrow for just that very reason.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry if this chapter was slow and boring. <strong>

**But please, tell me what you thought of it! And anything that you would like to happen. **

**ALSO! Send me questions that you would like Caesar Flickerman to ask Katniss and Peeta in the next chapter and I will try to put in as many of the questions that I can!**


	7. Chapter 7

****Sorry for the wait! I have been busy with the two plays I'm currently in. Also, my camera just came in last week so I have been taking pictures for my photography accounts! ****

****I don't know how people will react to this chapter, but I had something like this in my head for a while. The writing quality is terrible, I didn't have much inspiration writing this. I also didn't edit it, so excuse me for the mistakes.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>-Katniss P.O.V-<strong>**

* * *

><p>"...So stay tuned folks because in the matter of minutes I will be interviewing Mr. and Mrs. Mellark!" Caesars voice echos from outside the front door.<p>

Five minutes. I have five minutes before the whole world sees me again for the first time in two years. Sure, they have seen pictures of me that some Capitol photographers have taken at different points in that time span, but this is the first time in two years that I could potentially say something stupid and ruin everything. What if Caesar finds out right now that I'm pregnant? With all of this rushing through my mind I turn to face Peeta in the kitchen, who seems to be too calm, "Peeta, I need to talk to you."

Peeta turns to face me, taking my hand gently and pulling me into the hall, "Are you okay?"

"What if they ask about children? Or Prim? Or...Gale?" My voice shakes against my own will.

Peeta pulls me against his chest, rubbing my head, "I'll handle the children questions, okay?" I nod my head, feeling tears that are threatening to fall. "And I made sure that Haymitch spoke to Caesar about the other questions. No Prim, no mother, no...Gale." He forces his name out of his mouth with disgust.

"Are you sure?" I take a deep breath to force away the tears. _Stupid hormones._

"If he does ask any of those questions then he is going against his word to Haymitch." Peeta tilts my head to meet his eyes, "Hey, it's going to be okay." He says softly, kissing me.

"It's going to be okay," I whisper, more for my benefit, kissing him back before walking back into the kitchen.

"Ah, Katniss, Peeta!" Caesar beams, waving his hand for us to meet him in the dining room. Our table and chairs have been taken out and replaced with three blue velvet chairs.

"Nice to see you again, Caesar," Peeta shakes his hand.

"Nice to see you both again, too. Now, sit, sit, we need to discuss something things before we begin."

Peeta and I sit side by side in two of the chairs, catching Haymitch and Effie standing on our right just out of shot of the camera out of the corner of my eye.

"Now, Haymitch has told me about the requests of not bringing specific topics up," So this is where this conversation is going... "Look, I respect your wishes, but-"

"And we're on in 5...4...3...2...1…" Caesar is interrupted, leaving my nerves bubbling again. I look at Peeta wide eyed. He said but.

Peeta looks over at Haymitch, who looks just as angry as I'm trying to feel, but then Effie points towards the camera, implying that we are on in a few seconds. I try my best to compose myself, forcing a small smile on my face. Peeta quickly reaches out and holds my hand in my lap, giving me a squeeze.

The cameraman points at us, indicating that we're on air, and Caesar begins, "Hello Panem, I'm Caesar Flickerman and boy do I have something special for you. I am sitting here with no other than our two crossed lovers, Katniss and Peeta Mellark!" Caesar laughs.

"It's nice talking to you again, Caesar," Peeta is in camera mode, doing whatever it takes to take all of the attention off me and onto him.

"As it is to you, Peeta. Now, let's get right into it, shall we?" Caesar takes out a stack of flashcards where all frightening questions awaits, "How has your marriage been going?"

I blink a few times, surprised that it's a simple question. Peeta let's me answer, knowing that there aren't going to be many simple questions and I have to answer at least one, "It has been great. These two years have made us very happy."

Caesar, seeming pleased by my short but manageable response, moves onto the next question, "What do you two plan on doing for Peeta's birthday this month?"

Peeta's birthday is on October 12th, which happens to be in two days. I decided to answer this question again, knowing that this is probably one of the last easy questions, "Usually every year we go for a picnic and spend the day together, something simple."

"That's great! Next question, are you two really happy with how everything turned out?" I glance over at Haymitch, wondering if this is a question about the past or present.

"Ah, could you explain that question a bit?" Peeta asks politely.

"Of course!" Caesars voice sinks a bit, which tells Peeta and I that he's bringing up a subject we specifically asked to steer clear from, "Are you happy on how everything turned out from the past? As in no trial in the kidnapping, for example."

"Katniss and I are both very happy that we have gotten married and would never trade that up for anything in the world. We are very happy how that specifically has turned out." Peeta answers, ignoring the obvious trial question but answering the question none the less.

Caesar nods his head slowly, knowing that he isn't going to get the answer he wants, "That's purely beautiful. Where do you two see yourselves in five, ten, fifteen years?"

"That's a difficult question to answer, considering you never know where life may take you. Hopefully, my baking business will start take take flight and expand. For certain, Katniss and I will be together and very happy. We'll still be here, surrounded by our family and expanding family. Especially now-" Peeta halts when I squeeze his hand hard. He almost just blew everything. I know I can't be as mad at him as I want to be, for I know how excited he is about the baby, but he almost just told all of Panem by accident.

Caesar jumps forward in his seat, finally thinking he's going to get something that someone will be excited about, "Especially now for what? Do I see a baby Mellark in the near future?"

"You'll see a new addition to the Mellark family, indeed. But it's going to be kitten, surprise!" Peeta covers up his mistake, turning more towards me when he says surprise.

I instantly react, "Really? This is fantastic! Thank you." I chip, moving in to give Peeta a peck on the lips.

"Well, you heard it here folks, a new addition to the Mellark family!" Caesar laughs. "But sadly, this interview is coming to an end. See you next time, Panem!"

Peeta and I wave towards the camera until the red button above the camera shuts off, indicating that we're off air.

"Make sure to contact us when your kitten comes in, Panem would love to see it!" Caesar says, giving us handshakes then leaving to aboard the train back to the Capital with the rest of the camera crew and makeup crew.

"That was strangely fast," Haymitch says allowed.

I don't bother agreeing with him, only wanting to look at Peeta in curiosity, "So a kitten, hum?"

"I guess so," A smirk appears on Peeta's face, "Don't worry, this one will like you. I'll make sure of it."

"Oh, this is wonderful! This kitten will be famous, and dressed in all of the latest Capital fashion!" Effie claps her hands. The four of us move the two blue chairs back into there spots and move the table and chairs back. I try my best not to snap at Peeta when he gives me glares whenever I try to lift anything but a light chair.

"This kitten is not going to wear a single stitch of clothing," I say over my shoulder, walking into the living room to sit down. All of the nerves and anticipation had tired me more than I expected it to, and the only thing I can do right now is force myself to keep my eyes open.

"Now Katniss, are you indicating that you want a slutty cat?" Haymitch pulls a flask out of his vest, taking a long swig. Thankfully, he seats farthest away from me, making the smell lessen. I scowl at him but all I get in return is a chuckle.

"Anyways, I did talk to Caesar before the interview but he told me that he respected your wishes but he was under orders to ask the questions on the cards." Haymitch changes the subject, taking another swig of his flask.

"He tried telling us that before the interview. He seemed to dull the questions enough that they weren't directly quoted towards Gale or anything else." Peeta replies.

Before anyone can speak again, my stomach erupts throughout the room, making my face turn a dark shade of pink. Effie looks at me in shock while Haymitch and Peeta look quite amused.

"What did you not have enough time to eat the District this morning?" Haymitch snickers, taking yet another swig.

"Come on, we'll go grab something from the kitchen for everyone," Peeta says, taking my hand and walking into the kitchen.

Once Peeta and I are out of earshot he snaps his fingers, "Katniss?"

"Yeah?"

"Remind me to buy a kitten."

**XXXXXXX**

When nine o'clock strolls by I find myself sitting on the couch by myself reading a book Delly gave me for my last birthday. The blanket swallowing my body smells like Peeta, which makes me feel comfortable enough to fall asleep. I look outside again, wondering when Peeta will be back from helping Effie move some things into one of the Victors homes for the week, which was over an hour ago. My eyes droop to the back of my head for the fourth time, about to win the fight when the door swings open, hitting the wall.

Haymitch stumbles in, fumbling for the door knob with one hand and holding two bottles of liquor in the other. "Boy, it's dark in here!" He hiccups, staggering over to the couch.

I take a look at Haymitch, noting that he's more drunk than usual. His pupils are dilated with bloodshot eyes, his whole aroma reeks of alcohol. He takes a long sip of one of the bottles in his hand, standing in front of me. "You, my dear, need a drink."

"No Haymitch, I don't. You should go home and sleep." I usher my hands towards the door.

"No-n-no, you are always too stiff, y-you need to let loose. Mmm, yeah a drink." His hand with the bottles wave in front of my face, sending the smell of its contents up my nose.

My hand protectively slides up against my stomach. He isn't going to take no for an answer, and I know that he is unaware of his actions as of right now. I need Peeta. "Haymitch, you need to go home. Now." I stay sharply.

"No, Sweetheart, not after you," He points a shaky finger at my lips, touching them awkwardly, "You drink this here bottle." Another hiccup escapes his lips.

"No. Get out of my house." I start to stand up but his hand clasps onto my shoulder pushing me back into my sitting position. I try to pull my leg out of the blanket to kick him in the crotch and make my getaway but my legs are too tangled in the blanket to move.

"Just- Just have some." He shoves the bottle in my face, moving me by my shoulder to get the bottle closer to me. "Don't try to resist it, Sweetheart, you'll be happy once you have some." He laughs, "This is amusing!"

"Haymitch- Haymitch get away from me! Haymitch I swear to god-" I yell, getting cut off when grabs my cheeks in his hand, trying to pucker my lips towards the bottle, laughing the whole time. His drunken ass thinks this is some kind of joke!

"Haymitch! Haymitch, no! Get away from me!" I yell shaking my head any way I can to try and get out of his grasp.

And just like that, he finally gets the bottle to my mouth and starts dumping its contents down my throat, making my choke with all of my yelling.

-Peeta P.O.V-

"Do you need help with anything else?" I ask Effie, looking at the clock on the wall, reading that it's 9:10; Katniss must be wondering what's taking me so long.

"I'm all set! Thank you so much, Peeta." Effie smiles, wrapping her arms around me for a hug.

I hug her back, "Okay, if you ever need help with anything else just let me know."

"Oh, Peeta, you're so kind! Katniss must be anxious waiting for you, I'll see you two tomorrow. Goodnight!" Effie ushers me out the door, waving at me until she shuts it.

I wave back, turning on my heel and jogging back to the house. When I walk up the stairs the sound of muttered noises fill my ears. Panic begins to flood throughout my body; Katniss.

I slam the door open, seeing a very drunken Haymitch holding Katniss against the couch, forcing liquor down her throat. My legs take me towards them before I even knew what I was doing, and before I know it I'm pulling Haymitch back and punching him square in the face.

Katniss coughs, wiping her mouth against the back of her hand, looking shocked. I kneel down in front of her, taking her face in either of my hands, "Are you okay? Tell me what happened!"

Katniss catches her breath, her face turning a light shade of green, "I-he-just came in here and tried getting me to drink and-and he wouldn't leave!"

"How much did you drink?" My hand flies towards her stomach, praying that it doesn't affect the baby in anyway.

"A little less than half the bottle," Katniss gags, a look of disgust on her face.

Haymitch stands up, looking a little bit sober from the punch, "What the hell was that for?"

I stand, facing Haymitch, "What the hell was that for? What the hell do you think you were doing!" I push him again, making him stumble.

"Peeta," Katniss speaks up, but I ignore her, "Do you have any idea what you were doing?"

"I'm drunk I'm not thinking! It's not the worst thing in the world for a human to drink, you know!" Haymitch shoves me but I keep my ground.

"Not always, Haymitch!"

"Oh, calm down! You're over exaggerating!"

"No, I'm not!" We end up becoming face to face, close enough that I can smell all of the liquor the peels off of him.

"Why's that? Is the Girl on Fire not strong enough for a little buzz? Is the Mockingjay not able to make her own decisions? Is-"

"She's fucking pregnant you inconsiderate bastard!" I scream, running my hands through my hair so I don't punch Haymitch again.

Haymitch gawks at me, his posture shrugging, "What? P-pregnant?"

Katniss stands next to me, looking at Haymitch with sad eyes. I protectively wrap my arms around around her, making sure I keep Haymitch far away from her.

"Yes, Katniss is pregnant," My hand lays gently on her stomach, making my nerves lessen a little.

"H-how far along…" Haymitch looks dumbstruck, unsure of what to do.

"Six weeks, Haymitch."

"Katniss…" Haymitch takes a step forward but I put my arm out roughly, not letting him anywhere near her. Haymitch looks at me with sad eyes then to Katniss, "Katniss..I'm so sorry. I don't know how to make this up to you..I wasn't thinking…"

Katniss ducks her head, looking at the ground, "I can't accept your apology right now, Haymitch."

Haymitch looks back at me with eyes that he had given us the day of the Quarter Quell. This is the second time I have seen him look as sad as he does. He opens his mouth to say something, anything, but slowly shakes his head and walks out of the house.

I wrap Katniss in my arms, stroking the back of her head, "Come on, let's go to bed."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I'm sorry for this chapter being so short and quick. And I'm sorry if anyone didn't approve of it. But don't worry, they'll all make up :)<strong>

**Can everyone please write a review! I'd really like some feedback and ideas for the next chapters. I have ideas on what I want to do but we aren't that far into the story yet to do them. So please, give me ideas or anything at all! I don't get a lot of reviews for this story, and reviews are honestly the only thing that get me through writing because I don't have confidence in myself.  
><strong>

**I'll try to update as soon as I possibly can. But as of right now I have no clue what I'm going to do for the next chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Holidays everyone! I wanted to post this at midnight but I ended up finishing it at 1AM, oops? But I have much to say, but I'll keep most of it for the end. **

**There is one important thing I do want to say. I have noticed that this story has much more followers than it's original story. Not that that is a bad thing but it made me wonder if people are reading only the sequel and have never read the original. I do advise you to read the original story, Unfolding Scars, for when we get deeper into this story you will have to know things from the original. **

**But besides that, I will keep everything else I want to say until the end. **

**Remind you that I did not edit this so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I'm also sorry that it's short and boring.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Katniss P.O.V-<strong>

* * *

><p>Tears continue to stream down my cheeks, causing my vision to blur every few seconds. My breathing hitches, coming in and out in shaky breaths for the past hour. My mind replays what happened after Haymitch left over and over again. I ran to the bathroom, trying desperately to make myself sick to get rid of the alcohol in my system, but no matter how much I tried I couldn't. The whole time Peeta was rubbing my back, telling me I was going to hurt myself trying to make myself get sick, but he also seemed apprehensive about it, also wanting all of it out of my system. Once I knew I couldn't get sick no matter how hard I tried, I ran up the stairs to the bedroom, grabbing our Capital laptop and started researching. Now, I sit criss-cross on the bed, Peeta sitting hovering over me, waiting for a site to load.<p>

"Katniss," Peeta soothes, "honey, you need to take deep slow breaths. This isn't good for the baby, you getting so worked up."

"I-I'm sorry," I take raspy breaths, "I-I'm trying to stop, I'm ju-just scared."

Peeta puts his lips on my cheek, "I am too. But it'll be okay, I promise."

"How c-can you say that if you don't know for sure?"

Peeta shrugs slightly, "It's something Thom told me to say. He said it's what got him through Delly's pregnant outbursts."

A small smile cracks on my lips, knowing that that was what he intended, but it quickly disappears once the page loads. The page consists of facts about alcohol and the effects it has on a pregnant woman, as well as the baby. There are sections on types of alcohol of which is consumed, so I click on the Capital alcohol section, remembering the name of the bottle is a Capital made brand. It takes a few seconds to find the exact drink and it's effects, but once I do, I find myself praying for the information to be wrong. I read in my head, knowing that Peeta is reading as well for his head is hanging over my shoulder to get a good view. I skim through the paragraph noting the words _strongest consuming drink _and _highly discouraged for pregnant woman_. Reading that, I quickly scroll down in search for effects.

_The alcohol that the mother consumes can pass through the bloodstream and into the baby's blood, which can lead to damage, such as the brain and spinal cord cells, and affect the growth rate of the baby's cells. This can also lead to physical or mental problems that can last all of his or her lifetime. The worst scenario can potentially lead to miscarriage, stillbirth, or he or she being born early. _

Without reading another word, I throw the laptop to the end of the bed, threatening to fall off. A cry hitches in the back of my throat, rounding a new chorus of tears. "Peeta," My voice sounds foreign to my own ears.

Peeta's arms instantly wrap around my body, pulling me against him. His grip is desperate, as if he is holding onto me for his own support, which, in this case, he probably is. "We're going to go to see Dr. McCandlish tomorrow, okay?"

I nod my head, unable to trust my voice anymore. The two of us lay there, me crying uncontrollably, while Peeta has silent tears, trying to hide the fact that he is crying for my sake. After about an hour goes by, my body slacks of exhaustion and I fall asleep with hopes that all of this was a dream.

I wake with a scream hiding in the back of my throat. I force it back down, trying to erase last nights nightmares. Peeta stirs next to me, turning to face me with swollen red eyes, making me wonder if I look the same. "Do you feel any morning sickness?"

I sigh, upset that I don't feel the urge to get sick, "No."

Peeta sighs as well, laying on his back looking up at the ceiling, "I'll call Dr. McCandlish and tell her that we need to make an appointment for today."

"Okay," I mumble, wanting to go to the doctors but also not wanting to in nerves of finding out news I don't want to hear.

The bed shifts and Peeta is turned next to me, his face solemn. He rest his hand on my cheek, "It's going to be okay, I promise."

I nod my head, forcing tears to stay in the back of my head. Peeta nods back, leaning in to peck me on the lips. I kiss him back, wanting to stay like this for the rest of my life. Peeta pulls back, sighing and reaching for the telephone.

With an effort, I pull myself out of bed and grab grey sweatpants and a green shirt. My eyes burn from crying so much, making it difficult to keep them open. I walk into the bathroom to brush my teeth, listening to Peeta when someone picks up on the other end, "Hi, could I please speak to Dr. McCandlish, it's important." Peeta waits a few seconds then replies, "Thank you."

I watch him from the mirror hanging in the bathroom, rushing around the room finding clothes while balancing the telephone between his ear and shoulder. "Yes, hi, Dr. McCandlish. I'm sorry to bother you this early, but is there any chance that Katniss and I could come in today?" He waits a few moments, "The earliest time possible." "Well..it's...it's a long story." Peeta sighs, "Yes, I'll tell you." Peeta goes on explaining what happened, making sure Dr. McCandlish never repeats the story again. "Okay, thank you. We'll see you soon, goodbye."

I walk back into the bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed. "What did she say?" The back of my head begins to throb, making me feel nauseous.

"We can see her in thirty minutes. She said she won't tell anyone about the incident, but she's not proud about it either. She also said depending on the amount you drank it not of affected the baby at all considering you weren't drunk.

"But there's still the possibility that it did affect the baby," I remind him. the throbbing slowly progresses into a pounding sensation around my entire head.

"Don't think that way. Think of the positive things," Peeta strips from his pajamas and into his new clothes.

"I'm sorry," I mumble. Along with the headache, my body begins to get heavier, as if gravity is pushing down on my shoulders. Peeta walks into the bathroom to brush his teeth, "It's okay, Katniss. I'm nervous too, but our baby is going to be perfect, I have faith in it."

Suddenly, the room spins in different directions and my eyesight gets blurry. The feeling of bile starts to climb through my throat, making me feel hot and clammy. "Peeta!" I gasp as my eyesight leaves and the ground comes into contact with my face.

* * *

><p><strong>-Peeta P.O.V-<strong>

* * *

><p>"It's okay, Katniss. I'm nervous too, but our baby is going to be perfect, I have faith in it." I say through a mouthful of toothpaste. I spit into the sink, reaching for the mouthwash when a gasp echo's throughout the room, "Peeta!"<p>

Through the mirror I see Katniss's body crumpling to the floor. "Katniss!" I dash to her unconscious body on the ground. "Katniss, Katniss wake up." I pull her head onto my legs, putting my hands gently on either side of her face, "Katniss, honey, wake up." Her body stirs but she doesn't show any signs of coming out of her state.

A ball drops at the pit of my stomach. The only thoughts running through my head is that the baby is dying and this is showing that the baby is dying.

I enfold Katniss into my arms, picking her up and racing down the stairs to the front door. I open the door and run as fast as my legs will let me to the medical center. "Peeta?" I hear Haymitch's voice from behind me but I don't dare to turn around. "Is that- Oh no." Seconds later I hear footsteps behind me.

At this early in the morning there are only a few people in the Hob, but all stare at the three of us in shock. Haymitch tries countlessly to try and get my attention but I block him out. I burst through the doors of the medical center and run up to the front desk of the emergency room, "We need Dr. McCandlish, please, there's something wrong!" I say in a panic.

The receptionist stands quickly from her seat and picks up a telephone, dialing a number, which turns on the speaker in the hospital, "Dr. McCandlish to the Emergency Sector stat, Dr. McCandlish to the Emergency Sector."

Three nurses come out from the doors of the Emergency room rolling a gurney between them. They rush over to us, letting me lay Katniss gently down. Just then, Dr. McCandlish comes jogging into the room, seeing us. "What happened?"

"I- I don't know. She was fine...and then..she just-" My voice comes out frantically, my mind spinning.

"Calm down, Peeta, we are going to figure out what's wrong and make sure Katniss is okay." She turns to the nurses, "Lets take her into a room and run some tests, right away." The four of them walk to the doors they came from. I hurry behind them but a male doctor comes out putting his hands up, "I'm sorry Mr. Mellark but I can't let you go in at this time."

"N-no, what do you mean you can't let me in at this time? She's my wife!" I push against him, only to be forced backwards, "I'm sorry Mr. Mellark but you are going to have to stay here until Mrs. Mellark is able to accept visitors."

I turn around quickly, tears threatening to spill down my face. My hands run through my hair and form fists that threaten to punch something. Suddenly Haymitch is in front of me, wrapping me into a hug. All of me tells me to punch him for the fact that this could be his doing but I find myself breaking down instead.

* * *

><p><strong>-Katniss P.O.V-<strong>

* * *

><p>A beeping sound swells my ears and a dull throbbing pain forms in my head, making me scrunch my nose. I open my eyes slowly to be faced with a hospital room. My eyes turn to the right, seeing Peeta sitting in a chair, his body folded down and his hand in mine. I shift painfully, making Peeta jump straight in his chair, "Katniss."<p>

"What happened? Is the baby okay?" Talking makes the throbbing pain worsen but I need answers.

"How do you feel? Does anything hurt?" Peeta looks me all over, as if being able to see where the pain is.

"Peeta, is the baby okay?" I say more forcefully.

Peeta opens his mouth but a knock on the door catches our eyes. Dr. McCandlish enters, a smile on her face, "Ah, Katniss, I see you're awake." She walks to the side of my bed, looking down at her clipboard, "How do you feel? Any nausea, dizziness?"

"I'm fine, how's the baby?" I ask for which feels like the tenth time. I shouldn't have to be waiting this long for a response.

"Katniss are you sure anything doesn't hurt. You took quite a fall from what I heard."

"My head hurts a little bit but I'm fine. Just please, tell me if the baby is okay." My eyes begin to widen, wondering why no one is answering my question. What if I had a miscarriage? What if I had killed our baby, like I knew I would? My eyes frantically search Peeta's in any sign to find an answer, but his attention seems to be on my stomach.

Dr. McCandlish speaks again, "Katniss, your baby is going to be okay." I sigh thankfully, tears forming in my eyes.

"Thank god...but what happened?" Peeta squeezes my hand and kisses it, which makes me calm down a little bit.

"You worked yourself up so much that your hormones had been everywhere that your body forced yourself to pass out to gain control of itself again. Don't get afraid, it does tend to happen to pregnant women since their hormones are changing, but it is something to try and steer clear from. This time, it did not affect the baby. but it can. You have to try your hardest to always keep your heart rate and nerves down, and I expect for daddy to also keep an eye on that." She says the last part in Peeta's direction, who nods his head furiously.

"Now, you should be able to leave in a few hours, but we'd like to keep you for a little while to monitor you. If you need anything don't hesitate to click the nurses button and I or a nurse will be here right away. If you're up for any visitors there are a few people who have been anxiously waiting for you." I nod my head, saying how my visitors can come in. Dr. McCandlish smiles and leaves the room, only for Delly, Thom, Finnick, and Grayson to come in. Delly and Thom rush to my side, a child in each arm, "Katniss, are you okay? How's the baby?"

I smile at the two of them, "Everything's okay. I just got too worked up, but I'm okay; we're okay."

"That's good to hear. You have to take it easy!" Delly reprimands me, a smile on her face.

"Katniss? Take it easy? Do you know this girl?" Thom says, which makes all of us laugh.

"Auwntie Katniss, I have a pwesent for you," Finnick chirps, his hand waving around in the air holding a dandelion. A few white flurries fall to the ground, which makes Finnick laugh. "Finn, now what did we say?" Thom cocks his eye at his son.

"Fast awrms make dandiwion dissapeawr," Finnick frowns. "That's right," Thom nods.

Finnick wiggles out of his fathers grasp and walks over to Peeta, careful not to make any fast movements. Peeta picks him up with his hand that isn't holding mine and places him on his lap. Finnick leans onto the bed, sticking the dandelion in my face, "Here you go!"

I take it gently, a warm smile on my face, "Why thank you Finnick, it's beautiful.

Finnick gives a toothy smile, leaning back against Peeta's chest. "Do you want the TV on?" Peeta asks the boy.

"Yes pwease,"

Peeta picks up the remote and turns on the TV, which opens up to Ceasar Flickerman, "That's right, you heard me correctly. Mrs. Mellark has been hospitalized the day after our interview. What do you think it could be for? We pray that Katniss is okay, and we will be getting you notified as soon as we find out."

The four of us look at each other in shock. How on earth could the Capital know about this already? Peeta quickly changes the channel to Finnicks favorite show, getting the little boy occupied.

"How do they know?" I whisper.

The door to my room opens to Effie barging in, her heels clicking against the tiled floor. In her hands are two dozen balloons, a bouquet of flowers, a box of chocolate, a stuffed animal deer, and an assortment of bags, "This is so exciting!"

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I'm sorry that it's short, but I'm really tired and I couldn't write anymore.<strong>

**But on the good side, Effie knows now!**

**Okay so things that I want to say:**

**1) I got Dr. McCandlish from a character I played in my seventh grade play, No Body To Murder. Just felt like saying that. **

**2) I'm really interested in making a Mortal Instruments story. I wanted to make it after this story is over so I don't ever favor one over the other, but I don't know it's really getting stuck into my head. What do you guys think? I don't have the whole plot yet but basically it would be something like this:**

**~ Clary Fray has moved frequently in her life for her father's, Valentine's, job. Everywhere Clary has moved to she had no problem fitting in, but steered clear from making friends for the knowledge of moving again in the near future. But once Clary moves to New York and attends Alicante High, her life begins to change. Clary doesn't talk to anyone about her life in being frightened of people finding out things that could change her life forever. On her first day at Alicante High, she meets Jace Hernondale, a popular football player who everyone knows, and for some reason, she catches his eye. The two see each other every day, being in most of the same classes, and when their theatre teacher assigns them to the same project, Jace finds out more than anyone has ever known. What happens when Jace spies bruises on her body that no one would ever imagine of? What happens when he finds out about her abusive home and finds that she is being bullied in school by Sebastian, the captain of the football team? Jace and Clary find their way towards each other through secrets and protection, but what happens when that leads to the one thing that will tip everything over the edge?**

**Yeah so that's it so far. It will most likely be changed a lot and I barely explained anything, but what do you think about it? And what would you think about me doing both of these stories at once? **

**Also, please please please review on this story! Give me ideas, or what you think so far, or what you predict, or what you want to happen, anything!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello all! I am so so terribly sorry that I haven't updated in months, but I have been very busy with theatre and being in a movie and homework and friends and many things. If you have any questions I'd be glad to answer you. I've been forgetting to put titles for each chapter so I'm going to start doing that again.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WAS NOT EDITED SO SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES**

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to the Mellark Family<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Peeta P.O.V-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Don't answer any questions that involve anything but the matter at hand, don't get into detail about the incident, don't stop to talk, don't let anyone stop you…" Haymitch rambles on as he, Peeta, Effie, and I walk down the hallway of the hospital. He sounds as he did years back when Peeta and I would have our first interviews. As much as I want to distant myself from Haymitch right now I know that I need him.<p>

Thom and Delly had called the hospital after they left to warn us that paparazzi from the Capital had began to swarm the outside of the medical center. The two had been ambushed by three interviewers the minute they had walked out of the medical center; that was three hours ago. By now, the paparazzi is up to almost two dozen. Peeta and I had faced thousands of thousands of people before but two dozen people is high for District 12.

"What exactly are we telling them?" Peeta's eyes dart to Haymitch. He seems uneasy, which he usually never is in situations likes these. My mind wanders, trying to think of why he is acting this way, when I remember that this time, I'm pregnant. I pray that he can keep an act through the pregnancy for it is something that the both of us need. We both know that he is better at this than I am, so if begins to break six weeks in, who know's what he's going to be like in seven months.

"Uh..you were dehydrated and fainted, nothing more, nothing less," Haymitch says.

The two of us nod in agreement. The four of us turn the corner to the front doors, mentally praying that all of the Capitals servants had gone but, to our dismay, they all stand outside of the entrance. A tall man in a purple suit peaks through the glass, perking up when he sees the four of us making our way towards them. Right away, he starts taking pictures, his camera flashing in our eyes. That act causes attention to the other gossip lookers who turn around to see us. Instantly, they do the same. All of them are trying to talk over each other, even though they can't be heard through the glass. Peeta looks at me and, with a deep breath, we step outside into the chaos.

As soon as we step foot outside the doors microphones are prodded into our faces. Every person is yelling over each other, asking us questions that we can't answer. Haymitch walks in front of us, shoving people aside to make a path. Peeta has his arm protectively around my waist, guided us behind Haymitch. Questions zip in and out of my ears, only letting some questions be heard, "Why were you in the hospital?" "You don't look sick to me!" "Why is Peeta being so protective over you?" "Are you pregnant?"

I feel Peeta stiffen next to me, slightly enough that only I noticed. "That's enough, get out of the way!" Haymitch demands, shoving past the crowd.

The majority of the crowd stays in the Hob, though a handful decide to follow us all the way to Victors Village. "If you dare step one foot, hell even breathe in the air, of Victor's Village, you are breaking #1026 of the Capitals code. Now I suggest you turn around before you end up with a broken nose." Haymitch say's over his shoulder.

Slowly the sounds of questions fade away. Peeta and I let out a breath we didn't know we have been holding. He looks at me, his expression hard to make out. I know he is trying to stay strong for me, but a glitter in his eyes shows me how frightened he is. He gives me a weak smile, and I return it. Our eyes break contact as he helps lead me up the front steps and into the house.

Peeta guides me to the couch and I sit gratefully, closing my eyes and laying my feet upon the coffee table. The cushion dips beside me as Peeta wraps his arm around my waist to pull me closer. "Who could off tipped off the Capital?" Peeta's chest hums in my ear.

"It had to of been a patient or someone who works at the medical center," Effie replys, her voice sounding strained.

"If it happens to be an employee then it couldn't have been anyone who know's about Katniss's...situation," Haymitch adds.

I feel Peeta nod in agreement. If it were to be someone who works at the medical center, they must not know that I'm pregnant unless they would have told the Capital. "But that doesn't narrow down anything," Peeta says, reading my mind.

"We're not going to find out who did it, that isn't possible. But we're going to have to make sure Katniss has a strict medical attention. Only the doctors or nurses that know about the situation-" Peeta cuts Haymitch off, "It's not a situation, it's a pregnancy, a baby."

Haymitch glares at Peeta, taking a breath, "Okay," he says, "Only the doctors or nurses that know about the _pregnancy _can see Katniss, no one else. We don't need more people knowing about this right now and spreading it."

"Okay so the only people at the medical center that know are Dr. McCandlish, the receptionist, and a nurse. I can call Dr. McCandlish and tell her that we don't want anyone else knowing that you're pregnant." Peeta says. I feel him reach for the telephone that sits on the side table. He continues to speak to Haymitch and Effie, thought I only listen to the hum that echo's from his chest. I take a deep breath, letting sleep enfold me.

* * *

><p><strong>-Two Weeks Later-<strong>

* * *

><p>I gag one last time into the toilet before sitting back on my knees, taking deep breaths. Cold sweat sticks to my shirt, making me feel dirty. Another round of nausea erupts, but I force it back down, trying to be quiet so Peeta, who is downstairs, doesn't hear me. He has been on the floor with me multiple times day for the past two weeks, which makes me feel bad for him. He tells me he will stay by my side no matter how many times I tell him to go away, but I can't help think that he finds this just as disgusting as I do. I've tried to stay quiet, though it usually isn't successful, but these are one of the few times that is.<p>

With a ragged sigh, I stand up, flushing the toilet in the process. "Katniss, are you okay?" Peeta yells from downstairs as soon as I flush the toilet.

With as much strength as I can I yell back down, "I'm fine Peeta, I'm just going to take a shower."

I walk back into the bedroom, laying back on the edge of the bed. Out of the corner of my eye I read the clock; morning sickness is supposed to happen in the morning, not at noon. I groan, placing my hand on my stomach. As soon as I do that I freeze, moving my hand from one end of my stomach to the other. Suddenly, I jump up from the bed, ignoring the nausea that comes with it, and rush over to the full body mirror. The past few weeks I have filled out into my old form, not being as scarily thin. With my shirt clinging to my body with sweat, it gives away a small bump. Not big enough to be an obvious baby bump, but just a small little bump at the bottom of my stomach. I rip my shirt up and over my head, leaving me naked from the waist up.

A feeling overcomes me, making me light headed. While a crack of a smile forms on my lips, my head fills with nerves. "Peeta!" I gasp, though I didn't mean to say anything at all. The sound of Peeta running up the stairs echo's throughout the house and within seconds he is bursting through the door, "What is it? What's wrong?" He looks me up and down, trying to see if I'm wounded, then stops when he see's the tiny smile on my face and my half naked frame.

He walks forward to me, "Why are you smiling?"

"Look," I say, looking at myself in the mirror. I turn so that I'm looking at myself from the side. Peeta's eyes slowly travel down my body until they reach my abdomen. He stares for a second, when a smile forms on his face. His eyes brighten when he looks back at me in the mirror, then back down to my stomach.

Peeta closes the small space between the two of us, standing behind me from the side. He snakes his arms through mine, placing his hands on top of mine; I didn't realize until now that my hands are on either side of my bump.

"You look beautiful," Peeta whispers in my ear.

I look at him through the mirror and smile. These are one of the few moments when I actually believe him when he says that. Even though my hair's a mess, I'm halfly naked, I have dark circles under my eyes, and I feel tired because I just threw up, I feel beautiful.

Peeta leans his head in to kiss me, but I back my head away, "I wouldn't kiss me if I were you…" I say sheepishly.

It dawns on Peeta to what I mean, his face turning into a mixture of concern and stern, "Katniss, why didn't you call me-" his voice gets cut off by the smoke detector in the kitchen.

"Oh, shit, the cheese buns!" Peeta gasps, running out the room and down the stairs, "We're discussing this later!"

I laugh at the man I call my husband and walk into the bathroom. 

* * *

><p><strong>-Peeta P.O.V-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Katniss, it's not too late to tell them to reschedule," I tell Katniss for the sixth time. The two of us are crouched on the bathroom floor, waiting for the round of nausea to go away. I rub her back slowly, knowing that it eases some of her pain.<p>

"Peeta, for the last time, we are not cancelling on them. They will be here any minute now." Katniss stands up, stepping out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. I follow her immediately, watching her as she takes her cup, which is filled with tea to ease her stomach, and takes a sip.

"Delly and Thom will understand, Katniss. They've been through this, too." I reach for the phone to call their house when Katniss's voice makes me freeze, "Don't you dare touch that telephone Mellark or I swear I will cut off your hand."

I look at her and smirk, when the doorbell rings. Her body slouches at the sound, and I know she is currently regretting her decision. The front door opens as Finnick Jr. bursts into the house, "Uncle Pweeta!" He yells, jumping onto my leg.

I look at Katniss one more time before I snatch Finnick into my arms, "Hey there kiddo!"

As Finnick laughs, I watch Delly look at Katniss then me. With a sigh, she head's over to Katniss, whispering lightly to her. I walk into the living room with Finnick where Thom stands. The three of us sit on the couch, "You should have told us not to come, she looks pretty beat up."

"I told her that you guys would understand but she insisted." I sigh, "Her morning sickness has been rough on her the past two weeks. It's become more of all day sickness."

I look over my shoulder to see Delly taking things out of the cabinets and putting them into Katniss' cup. Katniss then takes a sip, wrinkling her nose from the taste. "Do you want me to get sick again?" Katniss gags.

"I know it tastes bad, but it helps your stomach. Believe me, this drink will become your best friend." Delly replies, taking Katniss's arm and leading her into the living room with us. Katniss takes the last spot on the couch while Delly sits on one of the end chairs.

Grayson begins to cry in Thom's arms, which makes Finnick jump. "Woah, it's okay buddy, it's only your brother."

"I sowwy Uncle Pweeta," He looks at Katniss then takes each side of my face in his chubby hands and whispers in my ear, "Does Awuntie Katniss hwave a owie?"

I frown at Finnick, knowing that his whisper was loud enough for everyone to hear. I can feel Katniss slouch next to me. "No, Auntie Katniss doesn't have an owie, she just doesn't feel too well right now."

Finnick nods his head, getting off my lap and into the small space between Katniss and I. He sits on his knees, and leans to Katniss, taking her face in his hands and kissing her cheek. Katniss smiles at Finnick, "Thank you Finnick, I feel so much better now."

He sits between us, facing Katniss. The four of us watch him as he looks at her. He reaches out his hand and pokes her stomach, "Awuntie Katniss, did you eat someting fwunny?" The four of us crack a laugh, though Thom and Delly take a peek at Katniss's stomach. She is wearing one of her white shirts, which, when she sits, becomes snug on her abdomen, showing off her small bump.

"We never told him yet," Thom chimes in.

I reach my head down to Finnick's so they are in the same level, "Finnick, do you want to hear a secret?"

Finnick continues to poke and prod at Katniss's stomach, but looks up at me, "Yes pwease."

"Do you remember when your mommy had Grayson in her belly?" Finnick nods his head, "Well now Auntie Katniss has a baby in her belly." I catch Katniss smiling down at me in the corner of my eye.

Finnick bounces in excitement, "Really?"

"Mhm, I do," Katniss answer's the little boy.

Finnick looks back down at Katniss's stomach, now rubbing his hand around on it, "But she isn't as bwig as mommy was."

"No, not yet honey, but she will be," Delly answer's her son.

After a while, Finnick continues to rub Katniss's stomach, which makes her fall asleep. When an hour passes she wakes up, apologizing for falling asleep on us. "Do you feel better?" I ask.

She nods slowly, "A little bit, the nap and the tea helped."

I look at Thom then back at Katniss, "I have something that might make you feel a little better."

Katniss raises her eyebrows, "What are you talking about, Mellark?"

I smile at her, then stand and walk into my painting room. I close the door carefully behind me, and turn to see the small Maine Coon kitten sleeping on the towel. I gently make my way over to it, picking it up in my arms. It meows in response, staring me straight in the eyes. I pet her a few times, taking in her beauty. She has big green eyes and fur ranging from caramel, black, white, and chocolate. I place her gently in a pre-wrapped box and place the top on it.

I walk back into the living room, walking to Katniss, who looks confused. "Be very careful with the box." I say, placing it gently onto the coffee table.

With an apprehensive look Katniss looks at the box. With a sigh she opens the top and looks into the box, gasping. "Oh my goodness…" She takes the kitten carefully out of the box, as it meows over and over, "She's beautiful."

"Kwitten!" Finnick claps his hands in delight.

Katniss laughs, "I thought you were kidding when you said we were getting a kitten in the interview!"

"I thought we could use the company," I smile down at her.

"She's quite a looker, I must say," Thom says.

"Oh, shut it," Delly responds.

"What are we going to name her?" I ask Katniss.

"Awice!" Finnick yells.

Katniss smiles at the kitten, "Alice."

Alice meows with agreement, which makes me laugh, "Welcome to the family, Alice Mellark."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if this is a bad chapter but I have been working on it off and on for a few months now. I haven't lost faith in this story but I have lost faith in myself for writing it. I could really use some support on it, because I usually don't think that this story is all that great.<strong>

**But anyways, if you have any ideas or what you want to happen, or think will happen, please tell me! **

**And please Review, Follow, and Favorite!**

**I do not know when my next update will be but I will try to update as soon as I possibly can. **


	10. Chapter 10

**This is more transitioning and shifting, but I hope that it's enjoyable!**

**FUN FACT: THIS STORY IS 1 AWAY FROM 100 FOLLOWERS!**

**BUT ABOUT THAT, IT'S ORIGINAL STORY ONLY HAS 67 FOLLOWERS. PLEASE, IF YOU HAVE NOT READ UNFOLDING SCARS, I HIGHLY SUGGEST YOU DO BECAUSE YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND THINGS IN THE FUTURE. YES I CAN AGREE WITH YOU THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS OF THAT STORY ARE TERRIBLE BUT I WROTE THEM WHEN I WAS YOUNGER AND I DONT WANT TO FIX THEM. BUT PLEASE I HIGHLY SUGGEST IT.**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: SMALL LAME SEXUAL CONTENT, LAME DESCRIPTIVE HUNTING<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Believe Me or Not<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Katniss P.O.V-<strong>

Peeta slumps next to me on his back, the pillow cushioning his fall. He takes ragged breaths, as do I, after our second round this morning. Peeta turns his head to me, cracking a grin, "Thom wasn't kidding when he said pregnancies get women more…" he wriggles his eyebrows at me.

My cheeks flush with embarrassment, "Well, I didn't see you complaining about it."

"Oh trust me, I am _not _complaining," He says, reaching in to kiss my neck.

He trails his soft, warm kisses down my neck to my breast, all the way down to my stomach. He stops there, admiring my belly, which now, has a bump that is small, but enough to identify as a baby bump. He lifts his hand from the bed, placing it gently on the side of my stomach where the bump and my hips connect. "Hey there little Poppy Seed," He whispers, his mouth placed on my abdomen, "It's your daddy."

My heart instantly melts at this moment. My body relaxes at the feeling of Peeta's breath of my skin, making the dull nausea disappear. "You know, it's bigger than a poppy seed now, right?"

"We'll just have to see at the appointment tomorrow," Peeta says into my stomach.

"Peeta?"

He tilts his head up at me, his eyes peeking out of his hair that drapes down the top of his forehead, "Katniss?"

"I don't like that we keep calling the baby it when we talk about it; see! It just doesn't sound right." I speak of what's on my mind, feeling a little embarrassed afterwards.

A small frown grows on his face, "I know what you mean." Peeta sits up in the bed to face me, making me dip down with the bed. "How about this, we can give the baby a name. Not a real name, but a nickname. So if we ever talk about _it _then we can just use that word?"

I smile up at him, "That sounds cute."

Peeta smiles back down at me, "That's because it is cute. Now, tell me, what names do you have in mind?"

I think about it for a minute, compensating what word would be good, but in the end I come up with something we already love, "Poppy Seed."

Peeta laughs at me, "And poppy for short." He leans down towards my face, "I love it. And I love you," He kisses me, "And our little Poppy Seed." Then he leans back down kiss my stomach.

"We love you, too," I say warmly.

Peeta looks back up at me with the lust in his eyes I saw minutes ago. He reaches back up and kisses me, softly but hungrily. I kiss him back, my body craving more immediately; as much as I hate to admit it, Thom wasn't lying about pregnant woman getting aroused quicker. My leg tangles itself around his waist, in attempt to pull him closer to me. He follows my actions, though unfortunately he then hesitates and breaks the kiss, "As much as I enjoy this, I have to get ready for work. It's my two favorite workers last day here before they move to District 2 and I need to be there."

I pout my lip out, which he kisses, "Don't worry I'll be home before dinner, and then, if you want," He whispers in my ear with a grin, "We can finish up what we started."

I grin at him, playfully shoving him off the bed, "Go on bakers-man, get to work." A wave of tiredness hits me, reminding me that it is only 5:30AM and that as of lately I haven't been waking up until 9.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Peeta suggests as he changes into his work clothes.

"I'm already half way there," I mumble, sticking my head farther into my pillow.

* * *

><p>I catch myself from tripping at the front door while I tie my shoes one at a time and trying not to step on Alice, who zigzags between my legs. "Alice," I say, taking the cheese bun that I'm holding between my teeth out of my mouth to speak, "Do you want me to fall over?"<p>

She meows in response, planting herself on my foot. I laugh at her, "You know I have to go to the woods. I haven't gone since September, it's November now."

Alice huffs then scatters into the kitchen towards her food bowl. I shake my head at her thinking how she's only been here for a week and she is already just like Peeta. A smiles spreads across my face as soon as my hunters jacket slides onto my body. I've never realized how much I would have missed all of this.

My nausea has been in control the past few days, which is the only reason why I am finally deciding to go hunting. It has been in charge of my life almost daily, making it almost unbearable to leave the house.

I take a peek at the clock before I step outside of the house, Peeta won't be home for another two hours. I count the amount of the time I have to hunt, giving me about an hour to hunt and another hour to come home, shower, and make dinner in time for Peeta to be home. With all of that, I take my game back and quiver and leave.

The November air hits my face, making my eyes water. Thankfully, it has yet snowed in District 12, so this trip won't be as difficult. My eyes dart towards Haymitch's house, noting that all of the lights in his house are off. I've only seen him twice since the day I came home from the medical center, for he has been in the Capitol for meetings or is locked away in his house. Peeta has seen him more than I have, though not by much.

By the time I get to the fence, my body is tingling with excitement. Not only are the woods a safe haven for me but it's somewhere where I can let my mind be free. My stomach begins to growl when I think of rabbit stew, and decide that if I catch a rabbit then that is what I'll make for dinner tonight. Finding a rabbit, or any other small animal is going to be slimmer because of the weather, but not as much as it would be if there were snow on the ground.

I begin to slow down when I get deeper into the woods, where the animals tend to scatter. I stay close to a group of trees whose branches cover me enough so I won't be seen by any bigger animals.

A spark of grey flashes out of the corner of my eye, making my head snap to the right. Two rabbits sit side by side, their eyes roaming around their surroundings. Slowly, I take out a arrow and place it in the position and take quiet steps out of my hiding spot, knowing that the rabbits are being hyper aware of their surroundings. I angle the arrow in hopes that it will snatch both the rabbits with one shot. My arm pulls back, in preparation to shoot. I take a deep breath, steadying my body and feeling the pressure of the wind. Letting out my breath, I let go of the string, sending the arrow into the two rabbits.

I jog over to the two rabbits, and crouch next to them. My stomach makes a little flip at the sight and smell, but I learn to get over it. I take the arrow out carefully, wiping the tip on a leaf next to me. Satisfied with my job, I gently place the two rabbits in my game back and stand to search some more, thinking of Greasy Sae. As soon as I stand, a snowflake falls on my nose. I tilt my head up to look at the sky and see flurries falling down. With a sigh, I begin to head back home.

Not even two minutes into the walk it gets harder to see. The flurries start turning into balls coming down all at once, making everything almost white. I know that I still have at least another ten minutes of walking to do before I get to the fence, but the snow is making it hard navigate. This is going to be harder than I expected.

* * *

><p><strong>-Peeta P.O.V-<strong>

The last customer of the day walks out with a smile on her face and a tray of frosted cookies for her children. "So it looks like this is it for me," Dyron states, placing his apron on the counter.

"To think we met three years ago…" I think back through the years of all the good times we had here building the bakery's business.

"I'll be back to visit, but you need to listen to the wife when she says she needs to move back to District 2 to spend more time with her family." We laugh together, but a pain a guilt stops me. "What's wrong?" Dyron asks.

My head spins, deciding on if I should tell him or not. He has told me everything in his life, and he knows everything about me and my past. "I haven't been completely honest with you about something. And I think you should know."

"Are you okay? Is there something wrong with you or Katniss?" Dyron steps forward to me, concern on his face.

"It's Katniss...well, it's us, really," I say.

"Are you two have marriage troubles? Believe me, I never thought I'd see this coming for you two, but it happens to people-" Dyron starts but I cut him off, "No, no it's not marriage troubles. Trust me, we are better than ever." I breath out, a happy chuckle escaping my lips, "Katniss is pregnant."

Dyron embraces me in a hug, "I'm so proud for you two! When did this happen? I thought Katniss didn't want children?"

"It wasn't planned, we just thought that she had the flu really bad. I mean, she did have the flu at first, but then we found out she was pregnant. She doesn't tell me much of how she thought, but I knew she was devastated when she first found out, and still is nervous about it, but she's open to it now."

"You must be excited," Dyron smirks.

"You don't even know the half of it," My smile drops a little, "But you need to swear you're not going to tell anybody about this, okay? We don't want anyone knowing because we don't want the Capitol knowing about it until we can't hide it anymore."

"You know you can trust me, I won't tell a single soul." Dryon looks up at the clock, "If I don't leave now I'm going to miss my train, and if you don't leave now Katniss will shoot you." I laugh at his comment, hugging him one more time.

"I'll write you two once I get situated, take care buddy," Dryon says, leaving the bakery for the last time.

"Take care," I say back.

* * *

><p>I take my time walking up the front steps of the house so I don't slip and fall. Before I open the door I take a look at my watch which says 6:35; I hope Katniss wasn't worried about me being late when I was supposed to be home thirty-five minutes ago. Once I open the door I shake my head of all the snow, and take off my jacket and shoes so I don't get the floor wet. The house is cold from outside, the fireplace isn't lite when it usually is, and none of the lights are on.<p>

Alice trots up to me, meowing and clawing at my jeans. I scoop her up in my arms, "Hey there Alice, where's your mommy?"

Alice purs at my touch, which makes me chuckle. With Alice in my hands, I trudge up the stairs to where Katniss must be sleeping in bed. Alice likes to sleep with her but she can't make it up all the stairs by herself. The door is open and the lights are off, but when I sneak into the room I see that the bed is vacant. My heart drops into my stomach. Surely, she went to Haymitch's house. They've barely talked since the incident but that's where she has to be.

I race down the stairs, only stopping to put Alice down when there's a knock on the door. I open the door as fast as humanly possible only to find Haymitch standing on the other side.

"Is Katniss with you?" My voice comes out frantically.

"What do you mean is Katniss with me she's always home," Haymitch sounds confused.

"N-no, no I just came home from work and all the lights were off and the fireplace wasn't on and it's freezing in here, sh-she wasn't in bed and I didn't hear her in the bathroom. She's not here!" The words spill out of my mouth, fumbling over each other. My hands run through my hair, pulling at the ends, "I don't know where she is."

Haymitch's face drops and he walks inside, grabbing me by the shoulders, "When was the last time you saw her?"

"Uhh," My mind runs blank, "5..5:30 this morning," I nod in my own agreement.

"What was she doing when you left? Did she say what she was doing today?"

"She went back to sleep when I left. She n-never told me what she was doing because she's been staying home every day because of the nau-nausea. The only times she leaves is when she comes with me to work but she didn't today." Haymitch's face softens, "Hey boy, you need to calm down. We don't need you having a attack right now, okay?"

I nod my head, swallowing. _Where on earth is she?_

* * *

><p><strong>-Katniss P.O.V-<strong>

Moments like these are when I appreciate my fathers hunting jacket. My body is cold but not numb, though it is hard to move my fingers properly. I sigh, mad at myself for losing the trail that I follow to get home. It has to be at least seven right now for it is close to being pitch black out.

To my excitement, the outlines of the fence come into view. I speed up my speed as much as I can without slipping and falling over. Once I get through the fence I slow my pace down, knowing I'll be home in ten minutes. I pray that this is one of the days that Peeta stays at work late unless he must be going crazy right now. He should be at work still, or at least with Dyron and his wife at the train station.

I walk up the stairs, almost slipping on the second one. My body composes itself before I slowly open the front door, praying that Peeta isn't standing in there.

"Katniss!" Peeta gasps, "Oh my god, where have you been?" He runs up to me embracing me in his arms. Feeling his heat only makes me realize now that I'm freezing. "Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" Peeta cups my cheeks in his hands looking my body over.

I cough once, making sure my voice isn't going to shake as much as it feels it's going to, "Peeta, I'm okay, I'm not hurt. I went hunting and then it started to snow and I couldn't see and I got lost."

"Are you crazy?" Peeta almost but yells at me, "You went hunting? What if you got hurt, Katniss? What if you fell? What if there was a big animal out there?"

"It's not like this was the first time I've ever been hunting before. I haven't gone in two months!"

"You could have gotten hurt, Katniss! The baby could have gotten hurt, you're 9 weeks, Katniss. I don't want you to accidentally fall or anything worse!"

Suddenly I feel the urge to cry. It hit me like a rock and all at once I break down in tears. Peeta instantly slouches, feeling bad for yelling at me out of nerves, "Katniss I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. But do you know how scared I was? You've been home almost everyday and I didn't know where you were. It's scary not to know where your pregnant wife is in the middle of a snow storm."

I sniffle, tears continuing to flow down my face, "I'm sorry I should have told you where I was going. But I was safe, nothing bad happened, and my fathers jacket kept me warm." I groan to myself, "Stupid hormones, I'm not even meaning to cry!"

Peeta laughs a little at me, though it's just a way for him to let out his nerves, "Please don't ever do this to me again." He kisses me once. I kiss him back in response.

A sound of flames gets mine and Peeta's attention. We turn around to see Haymitch starting a fire, "You must be freezing, Sweetheart."

I nod my head a little, trying to control the tears. Peeta helps me take off my jacket and shoes, and quickly helps me up the stairs so we can change into warmer clothes and back downstairs.

Haymitch sits by the fire with three cups on the table, which by the smell of it is hot chocolate. He stands up when I come over and sit, and grabs a blanket, wrapping it around me. I look at him for a moment, wondering why he is suddenly doing all of this.

"I know what you're thinking, Sweetheart. I'm...I'm just trying to make up for what I did. I never gave a real apology, and I know an apology won't cut it. But I just wanted to tell you two that I'm quitting drinking for this baby. I want to be a good influence on it and I don't want to make that kind of mistake again."

All Peeta and I do is stare at him. There is no way that someone can believe that Haymitch would quit drinking. "Believe me or not, I'm quitting. I'm going to be better now for it. Maybe it will be the first person to ever make me change for the better."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know this was pretty lame, but I'm just trying to make up random things until I get to what I actually want to do. <strong>

**How did you all feel about this chapter? Please give me your feedback! I don't usually get much feedback, but thank you for the ones who do because you all put such a smile on my face. **

**Fun fact, I purposely post these before I go to bed in hopes of waking up to reviews to make my day! **

**I don't know when the next chapter will be, mostly because I currently have no clue what to write, I have some ideas but they aren't enough for a full chapter. But please, review, follow, and favorite!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry for such the long wait, but I'm back! If you must know why I've disappeared it is because theater, driving lessons, the end of school, summer reading and essay, friends, photography, college touring, and procrastination have controlled my life. But I'm back now and I give you a chapter that I hope does justice for me gone for months.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Katniss P.O.V-<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Johanna,<em>

_Long time no see. We haven't spoken since the wedding. How've you been? I actually have missed your presence lately, if that's even possible. Why don't you come down for a few days. I'm sure you've seen the interview of Peeta and I and would love to talk about it. Have you been harassed for any interviews lately? I thought that I should tell you that I'm five months pregnant. We'd like to keep the Capital unaware of this, but I know you would already know that. Come down to 12, would you?_

_Katniss._

After reading over the poorly written letter, I fold it in half to fit into the envelope. It takes me a minute to remember her address but once that's done, I head downstairs to where Peeta waits for me. He takes a tray of peanut butter cookies out of the oven, humming quietly to himself. "Do you want one of the cookies before we go?" Peeta asks, his back towards me.

"How did you know I was in here?"

"You're quiet Katniss, but it's easy to hear a five month pregnant girl trudge down the stairs," The smirk on his face is obvious by his tone.

"Hey, it's hard getting use to walking with a small stomach when you never had one before," I defend myself.

Peeta laughs in return, "You're not even as big as a five month pregnant woman is supposed to be."

"Doesn't mean anything," I say, snatching a cookie off the tray and going to the door to put on a jacket that covers my bump, then walk out the door.

Peeta catches up to me at the stairs, taking my hand in his. "You know we can potentially find out an accurate due date today? And the sex?" His voice shines with excitement.

"Do you want to find out the sex?" I ask, thinking myself if I want to know.

Peeta stays quiet for a minute, "I don't know, actually. It would be great to know, but it would also be nice to be surprised."

"I kind of like the idea of being surprised," I say more to myself than to Peeta.

"Then we can be surprised," Peeta smiles at me.

"Finnick Jr. isn't going to be happy with our decision," Yesterday he was ecstatic over the fact of knowing if it's a boy or a girl. Having to tell him that we won't know for four more months is going to devastate him.

"He will be at first, but he'll end up wanted to be surprised," Peeta says, "But Effie, on the other hand…" His voice trails off at the thought of her reacting to our decision. The both of us shiver at the thought.

By the time we get to the medical center, the waiting room only holds a handful of awaiting mothers and their partners. Peeta and I sit in the corner of the room, waiting for a nurse to take us in. A woman who sits across from us places a magazine on her stomach, which holds for a great table. My hand slides to my barely inflated bump, imagining what it will be like in a few months.

Peeta looks at the woman then back at me, smiling and intertwining his hand with mine that's on my stomach. The woman looks up at us, catching that we were looking at her, "Be happy that you're so tiny right now. Even though this bump has its perks it's tiring." The woman smiles at Peeta and I.

"I think it'll look cute," Peeta muses.

"Of course, the husbands always say it'll look cute. Just wait until it takes up most of the bed and you're forced to sleep on the edge." The woman laughs, adjusting herself in her seat.

"Theresa," A nurse calls out into the waiting room.

"That's me," The woman, Theresa, sighs, attempting to get up from the chair.

Peeta gets up from his seat and takes Theresa's hand, "Here, I'll help you." The girl thanks Peeta then leaves into the back with the nurse.

"That was nice of you," I smile as he sits back down beside me.

"I needed the practice, I'm sure I'll be doing it a lot more soon," He chuckles. I smack his shoulder from his comment, which only makes him laugh even more.

"Katniss," Another nurse calls from the door.

Peeta and I walk to the back with the nurse who leads us into a room. I sit down on the table and wait for the next instructions, "Okay Katniss, I'm going to have to take some blood today."

My stomach drops at those words. One of the things I hate the most is getting my blood taken and I wasn't prepared for this. "Don't worry sweetie, it'll only take a few minutes," The nurse reminds me.

I only nod my head in return, but latch my eyes onto Peeta's. He comes over to me and holds my hand, "It's okay, you can squeeze my hand if you need to."

I take his hand in mine and squeeze it before the needle even entered my arm.

* * *

><p>As soon as Peeta and I get home from my check up, we rush over to the calendar to write down the news. Peeta's eyes glow with excitement as he watches me write on the date of May 11th, Poppy Seed's due date. "Just think," Peeta says, "In just four short months we'll be holding a little baby in our arms."<p>

A wave washes over my body when I hear what he says. What I don't know is if that this feeling was from nerves or excitement. Of course the feeling of having a family has crept up its warmth onto me, though the nightmares of being a terrible mother never fail to frighten me. Peeta seems to catch my thoughts by looking at my face, as he pulls me close against him, "You're going to make a spectacular Mother, you know that, right?"

I sigh, "I-I don't know, Peeta. I want to be an amazing Mother, but what if I can't pull it off? What if I slip back into a depression and I can't get out of it? I'm going to leave you and our baby all alone. What if that makes you relapse; and then our baby won't have parents that can support it! What if-"

Peeta cuts me off with a firm kiss, then speaks, "Don't think about the 'what if's'. Those are something that we never need to go through because I know we can both do this." He puts his hands on either side of my small yet noticeable bump, and right at that moment, I gasp in pain.

Peeta looks up at me, shock clearly written all over his face. "Was that…"

Before I could speak, another blow hits my stomach, not hard enough to hurt but enough to be noticed. "Poppy just kicked." I say under my breath.

Peeta laughs giddily, "Poppy just kicked!"

A smile forms on my face at the sound of my husband's excitement. As soon as the first kick hit me, my body racked with fear, but now, as I see his excitement, and feel yet another kick, my heart swells with joy. This shows that my baby is alive and healthy. I place my hands over Peeta's and kiss him. He kisses back, a smile continuing to dance on his lips. Suddenly, he gets down on his knees so that his head is leveled with my stomach, "Hi little Poppy, it's your Daddy speaking. I'm so happy that I was here to witness you kick for the first time." He tilts his head up to me, "This was the first time, correct?"

I laugh at the man below me, "Considering I gasped, I would say this was the first time." Peeta nods and looks back at my stomach, peppering it with little kisses. The kicking has seized, making me wonder when she will kick again.

"Did she stop?" Peeta asks, a frown forming on his lips.

"I'm afraid so, but don't worry, Lover Boy, I'm sure it'll happen again soon." With that he smiles, standing up to peck my cheek, and pulls me over to the couch to lay down.

I look outside and notice that it's starting to flurry. "You'll have to paint a canvas of the snow falling and hang it up."

Peeta nods, pulling me closer to his chest, "As soon as you fall asleep that is exactly what I'll do. You do seem tired though, Katniss."

"The walk to the medical center and back really tuckered me out," I giggle tiredly.

"Close your eyes, Kat." Peeta whispers, kissing my forehead. He begins to play with my hair that has made its way out of my braid, making my eyes droop. Within minutes the world seems to fade away from me, and the thump of Peeta's heart fills my ears.

* * *

><p><em>May 11th. My due date is here. I look down at my ballooned stomach, where my little Poppy Seed is waiting to come out. My hand runs along my skin, which earns a hard kick from my baby. "Come on out, little one, Mommy and Daddy want to hold you."<em>

_"Yes, come on out little one. We're waiting for you." My heart sinks to the pit of my stomach as soon as that voice echoes throughout the white room. My head snaps up to see President Snow, blood dripping from his talon fingers. He strides towards me, with every step it seems as if he gets taller while I helplessly shrink. "Get away from us, you monster!"_

_"Now now now, Katniss, what have I told you? We're supposed to be nice to each other, remember? It wouldn't be very nice of you if you were to keep this child away from me, would it?" As he reaches me I try aimlessly to move, but it seems as if I am frozen in place. His hands move to either side of my stomach, earning frightening kicks from my baby. "What are you doing?" I scream in agony, "What are you doing to him?"_

_"Don't worry," Snow chuckles, his eyes turning a blood red, "This will only take a moment." And with that, his talon fingers claw its way into my skin. Not even my screams for help could save us._

* * *

><p>Someone is shaking my body, yelling at me to wake up, though I feel too traumatized. I open my eyes to my screaming, and Peeta rocking me back and forth. I wear Peeta's shirt, which clings to my sweaty body. "Katniss, it's okay. It's okay. I'm here, you're okay, we're okay." Peeta repeats himself in a soothing voice. I look up at his face to see that his expression is anything but soothing, but that he looks pained, pained to see me feel this way. He kisses the top of my forehead and brushes my sweaty hair out of my face. "What happened, sweetheart?"<p>

My shaking has calmed down as I take a deep breath. I sit up in bed, where Peeta must have putten me after I fell asleep on the couch, and press my body against his. "I-I-th-it was a bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it? Dr. Aurelius believes that it's a good idea to talk about it so your stress levels don't get too high." Peeta's voice seems to calm me down enough so that my voice doesn't tremble, so I nod and continue, "It was Poppy Seeds due date. My stomach was huge and I was telling her to come out so we could see her, bu-but then Snow came and h-he told me that we told each other we would be nice to each other. And he did something to our baby and then put his claws in my stomach and I couldn't stop screaming." Fat tears begin to roll down my face, leaving my vision blurry. Peeta pulls me as tight as he can against him, my bump pressed up against his stomach, "Oh Katniss, I'm so sorry." He wipes the tears off my face with his thumbs, "I will never, ever let anything happen to you or our baby. Ever."

There's a slight knock on our bedroom door; the two of us look up to see Haymitch. "Sweetheart, I don't mean to bare any terrible news on you right now, but I think you should see this." With that, he climbs down the stairs.

Peeta and I look at each other, getting out of bed. I throw on a pair of sweatpants and together we go downstairs to find Haymitch in front of the TV. He turns it on and the room fills with color. I look outside to see that it must be the early morning, but just then Caesar's voice interrupts my train of thought, "Good morning Panem, and boy do we have some rumors for you."

"Haymitch, what is this?" Peeta asks, draping his arm over my shoulder, pulling me closer to him as we all stand in front of the TV.

"He mentioned that he heard a rumor spreading around in the Capitol but now there's proof. I just hope it's nothing about you two."

My body tenses, but Peeta rubs my back reassuringly.

"How about we start with the best rumor of all shall we? We all know that our Star Crossed Lovers own a bakery. And we all know that living with a talented baker means all the desserts and bread you want, correct? As beautiful as our Mockingjay is, a tipster has sent us this scandalous photo." A picture of Peeta and I from yesterday walking home from the medical center pops up on the screen. In the picture, the wind is blowing strongly in our direction, making both of our clothes stick to our bodies. In the picture, my jacket sticks into the crevice below my stomach, making my small bump noticeable. A gasp escapes my lips as Peeta tightens his hold on me and while Haymitch shakes his head and looks at the ground.

"So what's this we see? Could our Katniss Mellark finally have a little bun in the oven after three years of marriage, and four years after their tragic miscarriage? Or is there just more to love about our marvelous Katniss after being married to a baker for years? Well Panem, we are rooting for a little Mellark, a little...Mockingjay! As of now we have no sources that can claim this picture to me true, but we will get the truth as soon as possible, perhaps from Mr. and Mrs. Mellark themselves!"

The breath has been knocked out of me. "How on earth do they have that picture? No one was following us; no one has been following us. I want answers, Haymitch, now!" The anger in Peeta's voice frightens me enough that I jump, instantly making him look down at my and regret his choice in yelling. "I'm sorry, Katniss. We're going to find out who took the pictures, okay? We won't talk to any press, and we'll stay in the house until we can figure something out. I won't let anything happen to you, remember?"

I nod, feeling like a child, letting silent tears drip down my face. Before Haymitch or Peeta can say another word, Caesar's voice booms louder than usual, "Ladies and Gentleman, another tipster has answered our prayers, or maybe the same tipster knows it all! Katniss Mellark is indeed expecting! You've heard it here first, our Star Crossed Lovers are having a baby! Isn't this-" Haymitch violently shuts off the TV before the end of Caesar's segment. Our mentor turns to the both of us, Peeta holding me protectively while I sob. He sighs, rubbing his hand across his forehead. His eyes are livid but his body and voice stay calm, and I know he is forcing himself to do that for me. "Alright," He says, his voice strained, "who did you tell?"

* * *

><p><strong>HA! Did you think I was going to just make a happy chapter? Since when do I do that?! I apologize that this is such a short chapter but I really wanted to give you guys something.<strong>

**I don't know when I'll update next, but I hope that it's very soon. I really want to start making a Mortal Instruments story that has been stuck in my mind, but I want to finish up this story first. **

**BUT TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER! Likes and dislikes, ideas, thoughts, reactions, anything and everything. I love reading your guys's reviews, they're the reason I continue to write. So please tell me what you thought!**


	12. Chapter 12

**There will be a A/N at the end**

**NOTICE: This chapter goes between P.O.V.'s so bare with me**

* * *

><p>Peeta and I sit side by side on the couch while Haymitch sits in the chair across from us. I sip my tea that supposedly calms nerves, which as of this moment are very high. Peeta rubs my back supportingly, knowing that I need anything I can to not explode with fury right now.<p>

"Who know's about the pregnancy?" Haymitch repeats himself.

Words fail to come out of my mouth, so Peeta answers, "You, of course, Effie, Delly, Thom, my co-workers who've just moved to a different District..I believe that's it."

"Johanna," Her name blurts out of my mouth.

"What?" Haymitch asks.

"Johanna. I sent her a letter; it would have gotten to her before the announcement."

"Okay so, seven people, besides Finnick Jr. and your doctor," Haymitch questions.

Peeta and I rack through our heads, trying to remember if anyone else knew. "There would be others in the waiting room at the Medical Center, but they could have imagined that we were there for other reasons." Peeta mentions.

"That doesn't matter, anyone who saw you know's something. We still live in a world where people crave for news. Anyone could have said anything." Haymitch sighs, putting his hand to his forehead.

I look at him, really look at him. Sure, I've seen him stressed, and sure together we've been through hell and back, but never have I seen an expression like this on his face. It's hard to tack what exactly he is feeling, but it's as if he really does care about this baby. Maybe he really is serious about sobering up and becoming a model figure. Guilt washes over me as I realize that I had no faith in him. The man who kept me alive, who claimed to stop drinking for my baby, I had no faith in. "What are we going to do?" The words sound numb. It was a stupid thing to say, but at the moment, all I could feel is a numb sensation.

Peeta's grip on me tightens. I wince, which makes him let go of me completely with a guilty expression on his face. I instantly regret doing that, wanting the feel of his body on mine again. "We need to get into contact with Paylor. Everyone knows now so there is no point in denying it, but we will notify her that there will be no paparazzi and no more talk on 'baby Mockingjay'." The disgust in Haymitch's voice is evident to his feelings. He opens his mouth to continue when a dull commotion slowly upgrades into an outroar. Our porch windows are suddenly enlightened by flashing cameras. At least a dozen voices yell through the door, all asking the same questions.

"We need to call. Now." Peeta deadpans. He quickly stands from the couch, making me feel cold without his touch. Haymitch hesitantly stands, looking from the phone to Peeta. With determination written on him, Peeta charges towards the door and opens it with force, "You have no right to be on our property! Delete any pictures and recordings and leave Victors Village before I call the Capitol. And trust me, I'll make sure none of you ever get a paying job again." He slams the door. I watch him, noticing how he balls his fists tightly and unclenches them only to do the same again. My stomach drops, realizing that this could lead him to an episode. Tears threaten to fall down my eyes; I can't handle losing him after what just happened.

"Peeta," My voice comes out fragile, making me regret opening my mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>- Peeta P.O.V-<strong>

* * *

><p>"We need to call. Now." Mixed emotions rack through my brain. At first, I was upset and afraid as to what will happen to Katniss and our baby. Never did we want anyone besides the ones we love knowing about our new addition. But as soon as flashes from cameras came through our window, something in me cracked. Why does the Capitol have the right to expose something as precious as this to Panem? Why does anyone think they have the right to leak something, and then someone else take that information and share it with millions of strangers? Who came up with the idea that our life should be on front covers just because at one time we were the faces of rebellion? No one has the right to shove my family into the public eye against our will.<p>

My body burns with anger. Suddenly, I leap from the couch, charging to the door with such frustration that I feel as if I could leave tread marks on the floor. It takes everything in me not to rip the door off its hinges and all but knock everyone on my porch senseless. "You have no right to be on our property! Delete any pictures and recordings and leave Victors Village before I call the Capitol. And trust me, I'll make sure none of you ever get a paying job again." Before I could do anything I'll regret, I slam the door.

My hands ball into fists with the need to squeeze something, anything. My eyes begin to blur, and I know what comes after this. Katniss does not need to witness what might be coming. She cannot handle any more stress than what has just be put on her. I unclench my fists only to clench them again, desperately trying to calm myself down to a state that won't lead to my sick mind.

"Peeta," Katniss's voice all but cries.

I whirl around, only to see Haymitch standing between myself and Katniss, his arm out protectively. Katniss sits on the couch, her arms wrapped around herself with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. In her eyes you can see how hard she is trying to be brave, how she hates to appear weak.

Everything in me tells me to go over to her and wrap her into my arms, telling her that everything will be okay. My heart twitches with guilt. It pains me to see my wife upset, mostly when one of the reasons she is upset is because of me. My legs almost rush to her. My mouth almost says the right words. But instead, my legs turn back to the door and what comes out of my mouth will only crush her more, "Haymitch, stay with Katniss. I'm going to stay at your house."

I close the door behind me before I could hear what Katniss has to say. I know she needs me right now, to hold her, to comfort her, but I don't trust myself near her right now. If I were to hurt her, or the baby, I would never forgive myself.

A gust of wind hits me in the face, sending me back into reality. I take a deep breath, mentally preparing myself for the intoxicating smell that is Haymitch's house. Though when I open the door, I'm not smacked in the face with any foul smell. The smell of liquor lingers, but that's to be expecting, for it still lives on the furniture and carpets. Maybe he is serious about giving up his liquor for my baby.

A noise comes from the living room, leading me to the source. The TV flashes through the dark, recapping the news of Panem's "Little Mockingjay." I reach for the remote, harshly clicking at any button until the TV goes black. Against my permission, I thrust the remote across the room. It lands with clatter into the hall.

A low growl escapes my lips while my hands pull madly at my hair. Usually, I'm the good one between Katniss and I with our lives being thrown into the public eye. This time, I'm anything but good. Before I do anything stupid, I lay on Haymitch's couch, shoving a pillow over my face. My mind wonders to Katniss in attempt to calm myself. A small laugh comes from my lips; I've already done something stupid.

* * *

><p><strong>-Katniss P.O.V-<strong>

* * *

><p>Peeta twists his body around after hearing my cry for him. I want to see his face, but his features are blocked by Haymitch, who stands in front of me with his arm out. Does he think Peeta will hurt me? The blood leaves my head as I realize that he could hurt me in this state, even though I know he wouldn't purposely.<p>

I fight back the tears threatening to fall down my cheeks. I need to be brave right now; I can't show Peeta, or anyone out there, that I'm afraid. That I'm afraid as to what those monsters will put on TV and Magazines as to what happened in Victors Village tonight. They will make Peeta look like a horrible person. They will make him look violent. They will create a story saying how he's abusive and hurts me, just because they can. I'm afraid that this won't be a one time experience. People are going to start following us again, capturing our every move and sharing it with all of Panem.

Peeta looks over Haymitch's shoulder to look at me. His eyes are a mixture of the real Peeta and the Peeta that secretly scares me half to death. All I want to do is rush over to him and tell him that this isn't real, tell him that we're going to be okay and I love him. But this is real, and we aren't going to be okay if this happens again. We'll be thrown back into the public eye like puppets on string. Even if I wanted to go to him, Haymitch wouldn't let me pass.

As I'm about to open my mouth, to tell him that I need him, he turns away from Haymitch and I, "Haymitch, stay with Katniss. I'm going to stay at your house." His voice has no emotion in it.

"I need you, Peeta!" I cry, though he has already left before he could hear me.

My body shakes, and i hiccup uncontrollably. Only Peeta could help stop it. Haymitch turns to me, reaching out his hand. He sighs, knowing that he won't be able to comfort me, and walks into the kitchen. The sound of the phone coming off the hook tells me that he's going to call President Paylor.

Poppy kicks the side of my stomach, making me jump. This is the first time she's kicked since when I first felt her yesterday and Peeta is missing it. The thought him missing this moment only makes me cry more, if that is even possible.

"Sweetheart, how could you possibly be crying even more than you just were?" Haymitch enters the room again. He looks hesitant, as if he is afraid of me. Or rather afraid of my hormonal reactions.

"Poppy's kicking and Peeta is missing it," I sob, taking short breaths between each word. At that, Poppy takes another jab at me.

Haymitch's eyes widen, "Oh...should...do I do something? How am I supposed to help with this?" I realize that Haymitch is actually afraid on what to do. He's never gone through anything like this, and it frightens him.

I shake my head, hiccuping once again, "I just want Peeta to be here."

He comes to sit next to me, "You know what Peeta does when he gets into these moods. He doesn't trust himself around you, and he's only doing what he thinks is best. You, on the other hand, are doing the complete opposite." His face contorts into confusion, "Aren't you supposed to be calm or something? No stress?"

"Don't tell me to calm down, when I have every right to be upset!" My voice shakes, "I'm sorry I don't mean to be getting angry with you. This is just really hard and I need Peeta to help me through it." I put my hand on the spot where Poppy is kicking every few minutes, "I'm not used to feeling Poppy kick, and it feels weird."

"Poppy? Is that what you named the kid?"

"For now. I don't like calling the baby 'it' so we temporarily named the baby Poppy Seed because he or she is, at the time we chose the name, was the size of a Poppy Seed." A small laugh escapes my lips through the tears, "She isn't the size of a Poppy Seed anymore."

I catch Haymitch's eyes looking at my stomach where my hand is placed, "Do you want to feel it?"

"What?" He looks baffled, as if I just asked him the most dumbest question.

"The kicking? Do you want to feel Poppy kick?"

Yet again, I see a worried expression on his face. He hesitantly reaches out his hand, and I take the opportunity to grab it before he could make a comment and find an excuse to do something else. I place his hand right where mine was and instantly, Poppy gives him a small kick. At first, I wonder if he even felt it, but then, to my surprise, a small smile forms on his face. "You feel this all the time?"

"As of yesterday. This is the second time she's done it. But I'm told that it's only going to get worse, and more painful."

"Is...is she going to do it again?" A smile forms on my face now through the tears. My mentor, the one who never shows happiness, is waiting for my baby to kick again, to make him smile even more.

In response, Poppy gives a harder kick, which makes Haymitch jump, "Incredible."

Haymitch keeps his hand in the same spot, even sometimes moving it around to see if she'll kick anywhere else. I don't bother telling him that she's most likely done kicking. Instead, I let him continue waiting for another kick, and eventually I fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Bright lights. Flashes. Cluttered voices. I'm on stage with Caesar Flickerman, in front of what looks like all of Panem. A gush of wind flows past me, making me shiver. I look down at my body only to see that I'm covered in undergarments. My stomach is exposed to everyone. It's so big that I can't even see my toes. Suddenly I feel violated. Everyone is taking pictures of me in nothing but my undergarments just to see a peek of their "Little Mockingjay."<em>

_"Peeta!" I scream, but my voice is only drowned out by the commotion of people. My head turns to the right of the stage to see him, standing next to the one and only, Snow._

_Peeta's eyes aren't the blue that welcomes me. Instead, they are black pits, like coal. His whole body stands rigid, so much that he almost shakes. President Snow stands next to him with a devilish grin on his face. In his hands are a red blanket and a red pacifier. He's going to take my family away._

_I try to run away but my legs fail to listen. Within seconds, Peeta and Snow are face to face with me. The heat that usually radiates off Peeta's body is replaced with an eerie sense of cold. Suddenly, everything goes silent. No more sounds of flashes or lights, no more shouting, not more cheers. Snow comes up to my face, so close that I breathe in what he breathes out. The grin on his face gets wider as a trickle of blood drips out of his mouth. He looks me dead in the eyes, and with the voice that will never leave my mind, he speaks, "Boo,"_

* * *

><p>My eyes fly open, only to find a figure sitting next to me. I sit up and try to back away until I hear the voice that always calms me down, "Katniss, it's alright. It's me, it's me." I blink a few times at the morning light that pours through the window and look around. I'm in my bed with Peeta sitting on the edge, gently holding my wrists. My bottom lip trembles, and I'm in Peeta's warm embrace, "You're back."<p>

Peeta runs his hand through my hair, holding me as close as he can with my bump between us, "I'm so sorry that I left. I don't know what came into me, and I didn't want to hurt you or the baby. I shouldn't have left you, I'm so sorry, Katniss."

I lean back to look at his face, "Please don't leave me again."

I feel guilty when Peeta's face saddens even more than it already did, but I don't regret it. He takes my faces gently into his hands and kisses me, "I promise."

I kiss him back, happy to be this close to him. In return, he deepens the kiss, lightly pushing me onto my back. As he hovers over me I try to wrap my arms around his neck to pull him closer, but my bump makes it difficult. Peeta chuckles against my lips, "This is rather difficult, wouldn't you say?"

I nod, "And it's only going to get worse."

The two of us laugh at the thought. Peeta rolls onto his side to lay next to me, a sad expression filling his face once again, "Haymitch told me Poppy kicked again yesterday. He says you started crying more because I wasn't here to witness it with you."

All I do is not, not able to trust my voice. Peeta lifts up the shirt I'm wearing, which happens to be his, and places his hand on my stomach, "I'm going to be here to witness everything that happens. You can smack me if I ever miss anything because I'm a terrible, sick person."

I frown, "You aren't a terrible person."

"I couldn't even control myself enough to calm down and make you feel better. I'd say that's pretty terrible."

"You do know how to control yourself, I've seen it. You just had one mix up. I trust you."

Peeta changes the subject, knowing that I won't let it go until he agrees with me, "President Paylor called Haymitch back this morning. She told him that she apologizes for what has happened and congratulated us."

"Is that it?" What is an apology going to solve? I'm sorry that your biggest secret has just been shared with all of Panem but congratulations anyways?

"She said at this moment there isn't much she can do. If something happens again, then she'll confront the press and remind them that they can't be sharing information without our permission." Peeta sighs as if this is all his fault.

A knock comes from our door and creeks open, "You might want to see this. Again." Haymitch shakes his head disapprovingly.

Peeta and I look at each other, and he helps me up so we can rush downstairs. On the TV is two pictures from last night. One of an inside shot into our living room with me and Peeta on the couch. The two of us are just noticing everyone outside. By the way I was sitting and how my shirt was adjusted, you can clearly see my bump more than you could in the other picture with my jacket covering it. The other picture is of Peeta hanging outside our doorway. He is in the middle of yelling at everyone to get off of our property. The caption reads, "Happy House or Mad House?"

Peeta grips onto my side, thankfully. My legs feel as if they could give out any second, and I find myself leaning onto him for support. "This isn't run by Caesar" Peeta says.

"What?" The word feels numb in my mouth.

"Someone else ran this. But who else would be able to?"

"We need to call Paylor," Haymitch grabs the phone off of the wall in the kitchen and dials the number that seems to be too well known by now. Haymitch hisses through the phone and after a few minutes he hangs up, placing the phone back onto the wall. "Paylor says that we need to discuss this further in the Capitol."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I know this chapter wasn't that great, and I also know that I have been dead from the world since August. A lot has been going on in my life lately. Along with that, I just haven't had the desire to continue writing this story anymore. I'm not saying that I'm quitting on this story, it means that I'm most likely not going to be updating as much as I should. I really want to start writing on a Mortal Instruments story that's been on my mind but I don't want to abandon this story.<strong>

**It really motivates me when you guys leave a review, that's really why I continue this story. So please, tell me how you guys feel with all of this, I'd love to know. And I hope to be back soon with another chapter that isn't shitty. **


	13. Chapter 13

****I know you don't want to hear me say it again, but I am so sorry for not updating! Again, I've been so busy that I haven't had time to update. Also, I've re-read this story and Unfolding Scars to get an idea of everything again, and I'd like to say sorry for all the mistakes I've made in this story because there was a lot. But I'm back, hopefully I'll be able to update regularly but if I don't you all can complain at me all you like****

****MENTION: Sorry if Haymitch is a little OOC, but since he is trying to quit being an alcoholic, I figured he might act a little differently****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>The Capitol<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>-Katniss P.O.V-<strong>

* * *

><p>"I just got off the phone with Johanna, she said that she wants to meet us in the Capitol. Say's she'll knock sense into whoever she has to." Peeta tells Haymitch and I, who stand across from Peeta in the kitchen. Just as Peeta opens his mouth to continue speaking, the front door flies open to Delly and her family, "We just heard the news. Are you alright?" Delly asks, propping Finnick Jr on the floor to play with Alice who jumps onto his feet the second he touches the ground.<p>

I take in a shaky breath, "I'm trying to calm down from it all. I don't want all of this stress to affect me like last time." Peeta looks at me with a broken face. I retreat my eyes to the island that seems to be supporting my weight. It pains me to see Peeta concerned about my well being all the time.

"Paylor wants to discuss the situation further in the Capitol," Peeta says through a breath. He must be using everything in him to not freak out. I can tell that he is trying to keep an act of for my sake, which only makes me feel worse.

"Is there any other way to discuss this? She knows how you two feel about the Capitol. And going there will just bring more paparazzi and stress to the both of you, which again, isn't good for Katniss." Thom asks.

"She can't leave the Capitol at the moment, and we can't take the steps we need to take over the telephone. It will only be a few days at the most." Haymitch says his last sentence more towards Peeta and I than Delly and Thom for our reassurance.

Talking about the Capitol brings an empty feeling to the pit of my stomach and thinking about being there for more than one day makes the feeling uneasy. Right at that moment, Poppy gives me a sharp jab, catching me off guard. My face becomes clammy and before I know it, I'm spinning around and vomiting into the sink.

"Katniss!" Peeta gasps as him and Haymitch move to stand on either side of me, a hand on each of my shoulders.

I cough ones, trying to keep down the rest that is threatening to come up, "I'm okay, I'm okay. It's just the stress and the baby kicked me and it caught me off guard."

"When did the baby start kicking?" The excitement in Delly's voice gives me something to focus on. "Two days ago, but it frightens me at first every time."

"Don't worry, you'll get used to the feeling. And these are the easy kicks, just wait until you're further along." She laughs as she thinks back to the days before Grayson was born.

The thought makes me chuckle but that only leads to gagging once again into the sink. Peeta's arm slips around my waist, giving me the support I needed. He kisses the side of my head, "Take deep breath's, Kat. It's all going to be okay. Please don't work yourself up." I nod my head meekly, letting in a shaky breath.

"Awuntie Katniss, does your bwelly hurt?" Finnick questions. The boy walks over to stand at our feet, Alice being held in his chubby arms.

I nod my head at the little boy, "It does a little bit, Fin. How about you come lay on the couch with me for a little while? It'll make me feel a whole lot better." Finnick Jr nods his head vigorously, taking my hand in his and leading me towards the couch. Peeta follows the two of us, helping Finnick up onto the couch with Alice in his arms. He puts the back of his hand on my forehead, feeling for a temperature. "How do you feel?"

"A little better now," I tell him, even though it is a complete lie. Peeta looks at me once more as if catching my lie, but only kisses the top of my head, "Get some rest, okay? Haymitch, Thom, Delly, and I will figure everything out."

Guilt washes over me, "I'm sorry I'm not much help. I don't mean to be this weak all the time."

Peeta sighs, crouching down so that he is eye level with me, "Katniss, you're not weak, you're the strongest person I know. You're just stressed right now and Poppy wants to give her mother a hard time." He puts his hand on my stomach, which makes a wave a relaxation course through me. "Hey little Poppy Seed, why don't you give your mommy for a little bit?" His voice seems to sooth me to the point where some of my stress subsides.

"Why are you twalking to Awuntie Katniss's bwelly?" Finnick asks.

"I'm talking to the baby. Do you want to talk to the baby, too?" Peeta asks the little boy whose eyes widen at the thought. Finnick Jr shuffles over to the two of us on the couch, making Alice fall off. He moves so he is half sitting on my lap, looking at the two of us for instructions.

"Peeta, could you come over here for a moment?" Haymitch's voice seems strained, as if he is as stressed as I am. For all I know, he probably is.

"Coming," Peeta says over his shoulder. He turns back to the little boy and me, "Finnick, you take care of Auntie Katniss now, okay?"

"I will!" Finnick giggles. He watches Peeta until he goes into the kitchen, huddling with the other three adults.

"What do I say the the baby?" He wonders. There is such curiosity in his voice. Though his mother was pregnant before, he acts as if this is all a new experience to him.

"You can say anything you want to say," I hum, fighting the urge to fall asleep so that I can keep him company for a little while. He tilts his head down so that his stomach is pressing on my stomach. A small laugh escapes my lips, admiring the excitement in him.

"Hwello little baby in thwere, this is Fwinnick Jr!" Finnick says loudly, giggling at the end. The second he finishes, Poppy kicks back in response. Finnick jumps back, a scared gasp escaping his lips.

"What's wrong?" Delly's voice comes from the kitchen, hearing her son gasp.

I laugh, "We're okay. Fin had his mouth on my stomach to talk to the baby and she kicked."

The adults laugh but Haymitch speaks up after, "Sweetheart, did you say she?"

"I did, but we don't know if it's a girl or a boy, we want to be surprised. I think Poppy might be a boy, though."

"Poppy?" Thom questions.

"We don't like calling the baby 'it' and when we found out that she was pregnant the baby was the size of a Poppy Seed so that's what we've nicknamed her for the time being." Peeta says.

"Cute," Thom chuckles.

After a few minutes, Finnick Jr comes back over to me. The two of us lay on the couch side by side, a yawn escaping both of our mouths. "How about we take a nap?" I suggest.

All the boy does is nod his head, already halfway asleep. I look back towards the four in the kitchen discussing what we will be doing but before I could debate if I should talk about it with them, I doze off.

* * *

><p><strong>-Peeta P.O.V-<strong>

* * *

><p>I peak my head up to look in the livingroom to see that Katniss and Finnick have fallen asleep together on the couch. "I'll be coming with the two of you to the Capitol. Effie said she would meet us when we get off the train." Haymitch tells me.<p>

"Don't feel obligated to come with us, Haymitch. We know you hate the Capitol as much as we do, you don't have to go back just because we do." I feel guilty that he feels the need to come with us. He does not have to feel obligated to come with us because he was our Mentor in the past. But then when I think about it, he cares about our baby deeply, even if I have trouble seeing it. He wants to be with us to make sure Katniss will be safe and to make sure that we will get the privacy that we need.

"I'm coming with you two whether you like it or not, boy," The stress in Haymitch's voice is noticeable. If it's from all the stress or from not taking a sip of alcohol, I can't tell, but he is obviously drained from it.

"Do you want us to come with you, too?" Delly asks.

"Thanks Delly, but that will be too much on you two. But when we're gone you can look over the house and Alice." I thank one of my best friends.

Thom looks into the livingroom, "Do you think Katniss will be okay? It looks like she's been really stressed and going to the Capitol isn't going to help. Especially if you have an episode there."

My heart drops at the fact that I could have an episode when I go back. The smallest things could trigger me; the train ride, the people, the Capitol itself, it's halls and rooms. My hand runs through my hair, a pit of nerves forming at the bottom of my stomach. I could never forgive myself if I were to have an episode and put Katniss under more stress, or worse, hurt her or the baby.

A hand claps onto my shoulder, shocking me back into reality, "Don't worry, I'll be there to make sure nothing happens." Haymitch reassures everyone, but mostly for my sake.

"I'm scared for Katniss, too. This will all create more stress for her. She's been so emotionally as of lately, and I'm afraid the smallest thing will get her going. And I know she's excited for the baby, but I also know that part of her is still scared half to death. If I were to have an episode, I'm scared that it'll be too much for her." The three people that I've know throughout my life look at me with nothing but sadness on their faces.

"Katniss knows that you try your hardest to fight the flashbacks off when you feel them coming. You haven't had one take over all of you in over a year now. Sure, you had a few freak outs here and there, but you were able to control them or get yourself out of the situation in time. Even if she gets upset, she know's that you're trying your best. All of us can remind her of what might happen when you go to the Capitol, if it makes you feel more at ease." Delly reminds me. She has taken Grayson from her husband and into her arms. She catches me looking at the sleeping six month old in her arms, "He'll help you calm down a little bit. Here," Her arms extend out to mine, putting the baby in my arms.

As soon as the boy is in my arms, I feel as if there was no stress within me. My body relaxes, and a small smile forms on my lips. In just four short months this will be my child in my arms. He or she will be dependant of me, looking it my eyes, wondering what this world is like. I imagine in my head how she'll look; brown hair and eyes, a nose and chin just like her mother's. Then how she grows up her hair will be long in two braids instead of one, and she'll be painting the meadows with me.

"You're a pro," Thom says, nodding his head at me. I chuckle at his comment, hoping that it's true. "We'll you've wanted this for three years now, so you better be a pro," Haymitch comments.

"That's true, I have," My voice sounds calm, as if I haven't found out that I have to go back to the Capitol, to where my life was altered and destroyed.

* * *

><p><strong>-Katniss P.O.V-<strong>

* * *

><p>The second my eyes open, I regret it. Peeta had told me yesterday after I woke up with Finnick that we would be going to the Capitol right in the morning, hoping that if we go in the morning then we will only have to spend the day at the most and then go home. As much as I try to put high hopes in my head as to how today will go, I start it off on all fours on the bathroom floor.<p>

After a minute or so, the door opens to Peeta coming in and kneeling down beside me. "I purposely didn't call you in here because I didn't want you to come in," I say weakly.

"Kat, how many times have I told you that I'm going to here with you no matter what, no matter how many times? You're stuck with me."

A sigh comes within me, "I thought Delly said that the morning sickness would be gone after my first trimester?"

"It did go away for a while, remember? It must be all the stress you've been under. Try to take deep breaths and remember that we're going to figure all of this out." I do as Peeta says, taking deep breaths and thinking on the plus side. "Come on, how about we have something to eat before we get on the train in an hour?"

I nod my head, getting up from the floor and brushing my teeth before we make our way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Once we get down there, I notice a figure sitting at the table, nibbling at his fingernails. "Has that become a habit now?"

"I have to do something, I can't think of anything else to do," Haymitch grumbles under his breath. I look at Haymitch, biting madly had his short nails. He hasn't taken a sip of alcohol in two months now, all for my baby to be a better influence. And I haven't thanked him once for it.

"Haymitch," I say suddenly, "Thank you."

"For what, Sweetheart?"

"Giving up drinking. And being here for us and the baby. Even though I don't show it, I really do appreciate it."

"Of course. Besides, now maybe Effie won't comment on my manners as much during this trip. Or perhaps I'll do something to get her wig all up in a twist anyways." A grin forms on my old Mentor's face.

Peeta hands a cheese bun to me, "We should get going soon, we don't want to miss the train."

"Don't worry, that train wouldn't dare to leave without you two on it," Haymitch comments.

When it's time to leave I have managed to scoff down four cheese buns, a cookie, and an apple, though when we walk out the door my stomach gives out a small growl.

"Damn girl, it's like you haven't eaten in two days," Haymitch looks at me as if I've gone mad.

"You try eating for two and tell me how what your views are afterward," I snap.

As we're walking up the street, someone calls our names. The three of us look back to see Delly jogging over to us, "Thom and I just wanted to tell you good luck and that we're just a call away if you need us."

"Thank you, Delly, we appreciate it," I smile at her.

"Also, one more thing. Finnick Jr wanted me to tell you that he's taking Alice to our house for safekeeping,"

The four of us laugh at the thought of him trying to be serious about the subject. We say our goodbyes to our friend and make to the train station, to my disappointment, at the same time the train comes. Peeta and I look at the train pulling up to the station then at each other. Without my acknowledgement, my hand shoots out to grab Peeta's. He takes it gratefully, giving me a quick squeeze for support.

"Are you ready?" Peeta asks me.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I mumble, wishing that there could be any other way than going back to the place that I hate the most.

The three of us board the train, instantly being greeted by the staff who work constantly. We greet them back, though I let Haymitch and Peeta answer anything else they tell us. My eyes scan around the cart, noting that it's completely different than how it looked when we were on it four years ago. I wonder if that was for our sake or the sake of an update.

"We have made sure that you three will be the only in this cart and the next two carts, so feel free to move around!" A woman decked out in gold tells us.

"Thank you," Peeta says, his eyes scanning the room as well. The staff leave us but a clicking sound of heels comes closer. The three of us look at the end of the car to where the door opens, letting in the one and only Effie Trinket. "Isn't this exciting!"

"What are you doing here?" Haymitch grunts.

"Haymitch! I thought it would be wonderful to have the four of us back together for the trip to the Capitol. Don't you think it's a nice idea?"

"Oh, just _marvelous_," Haymitch muses.

The train shifts forward, indicating that we're taking off. Not even thirty seconds after the train starts moving, my stomach flips. Looking around the room, I dash over to a vase and throw up all of my breakfast.

"Yup," I mutter, "Just marvelous."

* * *

><p>The four of us sit in the living area's, watching something about homes in the Capitol. Peeta comes back in the room, placing a cool cloth on my forehead to help subside my headache and warmth. We managed to find a bucket that wasn't built into the wall, that now sits on the floor next to me, and has already become my best friend after being on the train for four hours. "How are you feeling?" Peeta asks, pulling me into his chest.<p>

I give him a groan in response, not trusting my voice, or opening my mouth. "Is there anything we could give her? We have the medication in one of the carts, I'm sure." Effie says quickly. Ever since I have gotten sick when the train started moving, Effie has been frantic at helping me or doing anything that could. It's obvious that she hasn't been through anything like this before and doesn't know what to do, but wants to help in any way she can.

Peeta shakes his head, "She can't have any medication unless it is subscribed by her doctor. I called two hours ago and she said that there's not much she can take for train sickness. When we get to the Capitol we can get her something for the train ride back, but it won't do much."

I groan again at the thought of a train ride back. Peeta begins to rub my stomach when I groan again, making me feel a little better. "Don't worry Kat, by the time you wake up we'll most likely be there."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" I mumble. Haymitch chuckles at my comment, which makes a small grin form on my face.

"So, where do we go when we get off the train?" Peeta says, which I assume to Effie.

"President Paylor has made a meeting for us right in the morning, as we have requested. So when we get off the train we will go straight to the Capitol and meet with her."

"Perfect," Is all Peeta says. He sounds so calm talking about the Capitol. I know it is all an act for me, but it makes me wonder how he will be once I fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>-Peeta P.O.V-<strong>

* * *

><p>"We made sure Paylor didn't tell anyone about your arrival. Once we get to the station people will notice the two of you, but at least the world will spread slower and we can get to the Capitol quicker." Haymitch says, which takes a weight off my chest that I didn't know was there.<p>

I notice that Katniss has stopped squirming so I look down at her to see that she is fast asleep. "I should get her to bed."

As gently as I can, I lift the sleeping girl into my arms and head towards the cart with sleeping quarters. "Hey, boy," Haymitch's voice makes me turn my head, "Don't worry too much about her, she's going to be okay."

I nod my head in response, unable to find the right words to answer him. Sure, he knows that she can overcome anything, but not only do I worry about her health, but I worry about how she mentally feels about the situation as well. She didn't want to have a baby in the first place, now she has to wake up everyday feeling as if she were ill. It wasn't something she signed up for and it's my fault.

When we make it into our bedroom, I notice it is exactly the same setup as the night I first slept with her. The night replays through my head as I lay her gently in bed. She stirs when I place her down, "Peeta," She whispers

"Yes?" I whisper back, afraid that if I speak to loud I'll harm her.

"Stay with me?"

A small smile forms across my face as I crawl into bed next to her, wrapping my arm around her waist to lay lazily on her stomach, "Always."

I'm woken to the sound of someone knocking on the door, "Come in."

Haymitch peeks his head in looking as if he didn't get a wink of sleep. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't, he as well must be afraid of entering the Capitol, "We're here."

A ball drops at the bottom of my stomach. Never did I imagine that I would be back to the place that ruined my life, and that ruined my wife's life. This place used to be the home of torture and death, a place that ruined lives of my friends, or worse, killed them. This is the place that was the reasoning of the death of innocent children, and then half the nation. Though now this is a new Government, a new Capitol, a new President, the past still lurks on the walls. Memories wrap around my head, getting stuck there. I take a deep breath before I gently shake Katniss's shoulder. She squints her eyes open at me, visibly upset that I've waken her up.

"We're in the Capitol."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you guys liked the chapter. I know it was kind of slow but I skipped over a month of Katniss's pregnancy so I wanted to put in some cute things. Please give this story a review and follow it. I can't believe this story ahs over 120 followers! Thank you so much to everyone who has stayed after all of my countlessly late updates<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone! I hope you all had a fantastic New Years. I was going to put up a chapter on New Years Eve but I have been sick all of winter break and couldn't do it. Also I've been working on this chapter for the past few days and I've been exhausted writing most of it so I want to apologize in advance if I messed up at all. **

**WARNING: PEETA DROPS A FEW BOMBS JUST IN CASE NO ONE LIKES SWEARS **

**ALSO PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW BECAUSE I LOVE KNOWING WHAT YOU GUYS THINK AND ANY IDEAS YOU HAVE**

* * *

><p><strong>-Katniss P.O.V-<strong>

* * *

><p>"We're in the Capitol." As if I thought I would be happy to be in the Capitol and off of this damn train, but instead I find myself wishing it had taken longer. "How are you feeling?" Peeta places the palm of his hand on my forehead.<p>

"Fine," I reply but then suddenly heat washes over my face, "Never mind." I mumble quickly, pushing Peeta's hand off my head and sprint to the adjoined bathroom. Though I thought there couldn't be possibly anything else left in my body, I find myself getting sick.

The sound of Peeta's footsteps get louder until he comes and kneels down beside me. "I'll just...go tell Effie that you'll be a few minutes," Haymitch says awkwardly from the door of the bedroom. Peeta says something to Haymitch, but I'm too exhausted to listen.

"The train stopped moving so you should start feeling better in a little while. called a doctor in the Capitol and made arrangements to get you medication for the train ride home." Peeta rubs my back soothingly. I nod in response, slowly standing up.

"You look exhausted," I shoot a death glare at Peeta for stating the obvious. "Maybe we can push back meeting with President Paylor a few hours so we can go to a hotel for you to rest. I'm sure that she'll understand; besides it's the least of her to do for us considering the circumstances."

I look at Peeta, knowing that he doesn't want to be in the Capitol any longer than he has to. Staying an extra few hours for him would be like centuries. It then dawns on me that he has not been attacked by one single episode since we've boarded the train; at least, not in front of me. Surely, he's had to have struggling, his brain spinning from all of the effort he has put into not having one. The dark bags under his eyes become more prominent the more I think about it. I wonder if he even got a wink of sleep.

"No," I shake my head, using all of my strength to stand up from the floor, "We're not staying here any longer than we need to. Besides, I'm fine." I decided to try my best in acting strong. If Peeta knows that I'm ok, then it is one less thing for him to stress about. Now if only I can make him believe me is the real task. I stride back into the bedroom, squinting my eyes in hopes that my head stops spinning. I grab a pair of jeans and a white long sleeve sweater. The weather has been gruesome this January, and unfortunately the Capitol is just as cold as District 12. Throwing the clothes on quickly I go back into the bathroom to brush my teeth and to apply a bare amount of makeup. Though there won't be thousands of people waiting for us and paparazzi, Effie would be disappointed of my appearance, because after all, 'we are in the Capitol'. Putting my hair into its signature braid, I past Peeta who is staring at me from the bathroom door, and throw on a pair of brown boots, a red scarf, and green jacket. He stands there dumbfounded by my change of attitude, "You better get ready or Effie will get angry. I'll see you in the dining cart." And with that I leave the room and head for the one thing that I thought wouldn't be on my mind at the moment: food.

Effie and Haymitch sit across from each other when I enter the room. The two of them have a hush conversation, Effie looking hectic, most likely from the time we're wasting, and Haymitch looking rather amused from her reasoning. Both my past Mentor and Escort stop their conversation when they see, a look of concern washing over their faces. "Wipe that look off your faces before Peeta comes in here," I shoot, trying to sound threatening but end up sounding tired and strained.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to act tough for Peeta. He know's, hell we all know, that you're exhausted-"

"And Peeta is exhausted,too. Has anyone forgotten what he's gone through in the Capitol? He's probably been using all of his strength to fight back episodes because of me. I can't have him worrying and taking care of me on top of that…" I try to continue my speech but a wave of dizziness overcomes me. I stumble only to catch onto a chair, gripping it with force. Haymitch stands from his seat, ready to come catch me but I hold out a hand for him to stop, "I'm fine."

The two just look at me as I pull out the chair and slowly sit. "Well you certainly don't seem fine, Katniss. I can go get Peeta for you, he will know exactly what to do."

Haymitch and I glare at Effie; didn't I just talk about how I don't want Peeta worrying more? "You should at least try to eat something," Haymitch suggests. At the thought of food, my stomach gives out a low growl. I nod my head, reaching for a chocolate chip muffin.

"Oh good, I was just about to tell you that you should eat something. Glad to see that you have your appetite back." Peeta's voice travels through the room as he enters and sits beside me. His voice shows that he doesn't believe my sudden change in mood. I keep my face down while I eat, knowing that if he sees my face he'll see how exhausted and drained I am. While I eat I push down the overwhelming feeling of everything coming back up and listen to the three people around me have simple conversation.

I hear Peeta suddenly stand up from his seat next to me and walk over to the window. The window shows us that we are now in the center of the Capitol, only minutes away from the train station. Instead of looking out the window my attention moves toward Peeta, whose body has visually stiffened. "Peeta," To my surprise my voice comes out as cautious rather than tired.

"I'm alright, Kat," Peeta's voice clearly shows that he is lying. The struggle in his voice is obvious, on top of the fact that his hands now ball into fits, knuckles turning white.

As I stand to slowly walk over to my husband, I notice that my nausea and fatigue has disappeared completely, my attention being entirely on him. "Tell me it's not real," Peeta grunts.

That sentence stops me in my tracks for a moment. I knew that he's fighting off an episode right now, but I didn't think that it was so bad that he would say that. Usually, if he knew he were on a verge of an episode he could think of something or I would be there before it got too bad. We haven't played real or not real in five years. I slowly start to approach him again, "Peeta, it's not real. Whatever is going through your head right now is not real."

Out of the corner of my eye I see Haymitch stand from his chair and moves to stand close enough to Peeta and I incase anything were to happen. Gently, I place my hand on Peeta's shoulder. The hurt in my eyes is prominent when he stiffens more from my touch. But as quickly as it came I wash the feeling away.

"How do you know? You don't know anything." I catch a look at Peeta's eyes. The beautiful sea blue that I love are in competition with the black Capitol eyes that secretly scares me half to death. His forehead is scrunched up, sweat starting to stain from his hair.

I carefully squeeze myself between him and the window so that we stand in front of each other. My back is against the wall while my bump is inches away from him. "I do know. I know that whatever is corrupting your mind right now is not true. I know that you can fight this because you are strong. I know that I love you so much that it hurts. I know that our baby loves you just as much as I do." Peeta's eyes flicker when I bring up the baby, so as gently as I can I take his fisted hand in mine. His body stiffens again but he doesn't object so I unfold his hand and place it on my stomach.

Peeta's hand relaxes at the touch of my stomach and seconds later, his whole body does as well. I look into his eyes to see that the beautiful shade of blue is back. Peeta's face relaxes only to be full of concern, "Katniss, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to have an episode, I just looked out the window and it hit me out of nowhere. Are you okay? I'm sorry-"

I place my hands on either side of Peeta's face and kiss him. At first Peeta is surprised by my action but quickly kisses me back. "Stop saying sorry. It's not your fault, we're in the Capitol, the place that triggers you the most. We need to think about you, not just me."

"I don't want to put anymore stress on you, Kat." Peeta places both of his hands on my growing bump.

"The only thing that's going to stress me out is you acting like this is your fault," I state.

The train comes to a stop, everyone in the room letting out a sigh of relief. "Well, as we're here I suggest that we get off the train," Effie says. The three put on their jackets that they left on their chairs but stop their actions when we hear the low roar of yelling. I look out the window to see thousands of people with cameras, notebooks, small children, and people jumping with excitement. From the look on my face, everyone know's what's outside the doors of the train.

"Paylor said no one would know that we're coming," Peeta snaps.

"She did," Haymitch answers, as much anger in his voice as Peeta's.

Peeta comes over to me and zips up my jacket, "This should cover you. We don't need anymore pictures floating around." I nod my head in response, though my only thought at the moment being if Peeta is going to be okay.

"Let's just get this over with," Haymitch says.

"Remember everyone, no matter how upset we may be, smiles up when we step outside," Effie chirps.

"No promises," Haymitch comments for himself, but more for me and Peeta.

Peeta has always been the one between the two of us with having the publicity be his strongsuit. I pray that he will be able to control himself and act for the both of us as he always had in the past. The second the doors of the train open and we step out, everything breaks loose. Cameras start flashing, people start cheering and chanting our names, some people even cry, and the overwhelming amount of questions start. "Katniss, how far along are you?" "How has your pregnancy been?" "What happened the night the baby was conceived?" "Why did you want to keep this a secret?"

As if I was punched in the gut, my nausea came back at full force. Never would I have thought that my nausea would be worse than it was on the train, but I was wrong. I lean into Peeta more to keep myself from from falling over, as my head begins to feeling like a merry-go-round. I squeeze Peeta's hand, trying to get his attention. Through his smiling and small waves to the crowd he looks at me and asks, "Katniss, honey are you okay? You look a little green."

"I need to get out of here," Is all I say, not trusting opening my mouth anymore. Peeta nods his head in response and quickens our pace towards the car in front of us. Effie and Haymitch seem to understand as they quicken their speed as well. I manage to ignore all of the commotion around me and to focus on not getting sick or fainting in front of thousands of people until something catches my ear, making my heart drop to my stomach.

"Is that baby even Peeta's? I believe without a doubt that it's Gale Hawthorne's!"

Peeta must have heard that comment too because his grip on my hand tightens. If that gesture was to calm me down or to let out his anger is beyond me, but if one person said that, I can only imagine how many people are. Thankfully, Panem never found out what happened between Gale, Delly, Randy, Annie, and I. Panem knew that Annie had died and that her and Finnick's child were adopted mine and Peeta's close friends, but they did not know that I was kidnapped and raped by my best friend. Though I would love to see people hate Gale for what he had done, I would not be able to handle people knowing what was taken from me and how vulnerable I was in that state. Years later some people still give me sympathy for what I have gone through, but I wouldn't be able to stand having sympathy for _those _circumstances.

"Alright, that's enough questions!" Haymitch yells toward the crowd, though that only seems to make it worse as more questions fly our way, "Haymitch, why are you suddenly so defensive?" "What do you know that we don't know" "When was the last time you met with Gale Hawthorne?" "How is Peeta taking the news?" "Is this whole thing a lie?"

_At this point I wish this whole thing were a lie. _

Suddenly reality comes back to me as I'm being tugged into the car. As soon as the door closes and we're protected by the black windows, I allow a tear to fall from my eyes. I take in a deep breath and close my eyes, desperately trying to make this feeling go away. Not just the feeling of nausea and fatigue and dizziness, but the feeling of remorse and guilt and lies. The feeling of Peeta's soft worn baker hands enclose around my elbows. I hear and feel him trying to bring me back from the thoughts I'm having, that he's saying things to make me feel better, but my ears have already decided to block everything out. I mentally scream at myself, saying how I should be asking Peeta if he were alright, if he felt like he was on the verge of an episode, but I couldn't even get myself to breathe properly.

But when I thought that I would be in this state forever, one of Peeta's hands drop down to my stomach, his thumb beginning to trace small circles. The small act instantly calms the harsh waves that were taking over and, to my surprise, a sigh of relief comes from my lips. I sink into Peeta's side, letting my tears fall freely, "Keep doing that."

"Keep doing what?" Peeta's voice is as gentle as waves coming to shore. I realize then that I'm the harshful waves that always destroy, but Peeta is the shore that calms me, the shore that I need to survive.

"That," is all I say, placing my hand on top of his. He leans his lips on the back of my head, letting me feel the small smile that crosses them, "Always." He answers back just as simple, continuing the small motion of his thumb. The baby kicks in response of her father's action, making a smile form on my lips as well.

In this moment I close my eyes and let myself imagine that we aren't in the Capitol. That someone didn't tell all of Panem that Peeta and I are having a baby and that we need to figure out who is was so nothing else happens. That the two of us sit on the couch at him, a blanket infolding the both of us, and Alice sitting on top of our legs, competing with whom she'll get more attention from. That Peeta and I could live a normal, happy life. Though that would never happen in a million years.

* * *

><p>We arrive at the Capitol, thankfully to no crowd. I grab Peeta's hand a squeeze it as we get out of the car and make our way up the stairs that leave us thrashing with nightmares. As the doors open for the four of us, I feel Peeta's body begin to tense up. We're able to make it inside and get down the hall until he stops all together. Instantly, I stand in front of him, taking his other hand in mine, "Peeta, it's okay, it's not real."<p>

"We're standing inside the damn Capitol, aren't we? I'd say it's pretty freaking real to me." He lets out a small laugh. By his comment I can't tell if he's joking or if it's the _other _him that's beginning to talk.

"Yes, we're in the Capitol but it's to find out who told all of Panem about our baby. That is the only reason why we're here, nothing more. We're here about our baby." I take his hand and press it against my stomach since it worked the last time.

Once again, his eyes flicker, but to my disappointment it isn't enough this time. "You sure _that _baby isn't Gale's?" My heart drops with tears threatening to fall. _Did he really just say that?_ Out of the corner of my eye I see that the comment caught Haymitch and Effie off guard, too. "The rest of Panem seems to think it so why shouldn't I?"

"You shouldn't think it because it's not the truth. I wouldn't have a baby with anyone else because I only love you. You're my husband and I only want to create something as beautiful as a baby with you. We haven't seen Gale in five years. Do you remember what he did?" My eyes search his in a desperate attempt to bring him back. I know that if he doesn't get better in the next few minutes then he will have an episode.

His eyes turn back to the beautiful sea blue for only a moment to say, "Yes, I remember." The strain in his voice is prominent, as if he's using every ounce of strength in his body to come back.

"Then you know how that is a complete lie. Please come back to me, Peeta. Please." I press his hand harder against my stomach, not knowing what else to do. Usually, I'm able to handle these situations and can snap him out of his trance. This time though, I stupidly let his comments get to my head, though I know that he doesn't mean them.

Haymitch starts to come towards us, knowing that Peeta isn't going to get better from here but thankfully, right as he puts a hand on Peeta's shoulder, his shoulders slouch and the anger drops from his face. He looks at Haymitch who's kept his hand on his shoulder and looks between the two of us with a terrified expression on his face, "Please tell me I didn't hurt you. I don't remember what happened but I need to know if I hurt you."

I want to tell him that he did hurt me. That what he said crushed my heart and now will never leave my mind. But I can't tell him what he said and the effect it had on me. I know that when he's in that state that I shouldn't take to heart anything that he says because it's not my Peeta talking, but this time I let it, and now I can't get it out. Effie and Haymitch look at me with guilty eyes, the two of them thinking the same as I am. "No Peeta...you didn't hurt me."

Peeta can always catch when I'm not telling the truth, one of the things I love and hated about him. "Yes I did, I can tell you're lying. I told myself I would never lay a hand on you to hurt you or the baby. I told myself that even if I were fighting off an episode I would control myself enough to not hurt you. I didn't harm the baby, right? Please say that I didn't. Katniss I'm so sorry." At this point he has taken me in his arms, holding me as close as my bump will let us. He holds me back enough to look at my face for any wounds, but comes to no avail.

"Peeta, you didn't lay a finger on me or the baby," I leave it at that so he knows that he didn't physically harm me, but leaving it in the air that he hurt me emotionally. He opens his mouth to say something else but get's interrupted by a voice I haven't heard in years, "Brainless, is that you?"

I turn around, thankful to not look at the hurt in Peeta's face anymore. "Johanna!" I squeal. My hormones are all over the place because otherwise, I would never squeal.

Johanna walks down the hallway to meet us, yelling carelessly, "So loverboy here finally knocked you up? Doesn't look like you are by the looks of it."

I let out a small laugh and unzip my jacket to show her the small but noticeable bump. To my surprise, Johanna looked awed by what she's looking at. Never would I have thought that Johanna Mason would be interested in something like pregnancy, but maybe I was wrong. "I'm not as big as I should be at five months, but I like that I'm not so it's easier to hide for now."

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, our meeting with President Paylor is in two minutes!" Effie ushers her hands for us to continue walking down the hall.

Johanna, Haymitch, Effie and I catch up a little while we make our way to our destination but Peeta stays quiet. He is still thinking deeply about what he might have done, and I know that it is crushing him. If I were to tell Peeta what he had said, that could only bring more guilt rather than relief of knowing.

"What's wrong with Peeta?" Johanna asks. Her voice is barely above a whisper, no one being able to hear her that isn't standing next to her. I shake my head slightly and just mouth, "Episode." She only nods her head in response, knowing that it isn't something to be discussing at the moment.

We turn the corner to see President Paylor standing at the entrance of the door, "Katniss and Peeta Mellark. A pleasure to see all of you, even under the circumstances." She smiles at the group of us, her eyes then landing on Johanna, "Johanna Mason, a pleasure to see you here as well. I wasn't aware that you were arriving as well, but I'm glad you did. Now if you would all please come in so we get going."

The five of us enter the room, Paylor coming in last to close the door behind her. The room holds a long glass table with leather chairs screwed into the ground. One wall holds a screen which currently displays areas in and outside of the Capitol, and data base information that is beyond my head. I scan the room to see a few faces that I've never seen before but at the corner of the table all by himself sits Beetee. "Beetee," I breathe out, rushing over to him to embrace him in a hug.

"Katniss, a pleasure to see you again. You look lovely." Beetee says, holding my hand in his. Peeta and the others come over to greet Beetee as well, before we all take a seat at the table. Paylor sits at the head of the table while Beetee and a man whom I do not know sit on either side of her. Haymitch sits next to Beetee, Effie, and another man while Johanna, Peeta and I sit across from them.

"So we all know why we are here today, and again Katniss, Peeta, I am very sorry about this." Paylor starts, but Peeta and I don't interupt her to say okay, because it is anything but. She pauses a moment, as if waiting for our acceptance but once she realizes that we aren't going to say anything she continues, "The reason I have asked you to meet with us in the Capitol is because we do not know who has given out this information. The person, or persons, who had done so were able to hack into our systems to broadcast what they did. After we found out that paparazzi went to your house unauthorized we made sure that they had their sim cards erased even though they had all agreed not to do anything with the pictures. Someone that was there must have not been apart of the Capitol and someone how breached through."

Peeta and I make eye contact for the first time since the episode in the hallway. He takes my hand under the table, placing our linked hands on his lap. He gives a small squeeze to let me know that everything is going to be okay. "What are the step we have to take to figure this all out?" Peeta asks. For now, he seems to be back to himself, which I pray stays that way.

"Ah, that is where I come in. As you can see on the screen behind you. I have gone through the Capitols database to try and find anything out of the usual, but to no avail. Nothing looks out of the ordinary, and the data shows no signs of being hacked into." Beetee explains to the group.

"So what does that mean?" Johanna asks, looking rather angered by the fact that there was no usual information given to us.

"So that means that this 'hacker' so to say could potentially be in the Capitol, possibly even as we speak. Now, that is highly unpossible, but not completely. If this person is not in the Capitol, then they have gotten access into my personal database, as I am in charge of all databases, and wiped out everything that they have done, which is extremely difficult for me not to notice. But here we sit, with no practical information."

"With that being said, we have Reedus and Klaugh here to help and assist Beetee. We are going to make sure that nothing like this will happen again. We might not have caught them in the act this time, but if they were to do it again we'll know for sure who it is. The three are still going through and trying to find anything between the lines, but until then it is all a waiting game." Paylor gives a sympathetic smile.

None of this information let any weight off of my chest, let alone for anyone else. We all still sit here with the anger and concern on our faces that we had the assumption would go away when we left this room.

"No offense, President Paylor, but why couldn't you have just said this over the phone," Haymitch asks the question that must have been in all of our heads.

"Haymitch!" Effie scolds, though she says nothing more.

Paylor sighs, "We were certain that by the time you got here we would have information. We didn't realize how perplex this was going to be. But if you are able to stay for a few nights I'm sure that we will find something. If we don't, I was notified that there were thousands of people at the trainstation when you got off, so if this person is in the Capitol they would have gotten a picture."

"This person was also able to find out that the four of you were coming to the Capitol. We have not told anyone of your arrival besides the few who had to know. This either means that our telephones were bugged or they had hacked into our system to review our calls. Either way, they found out and told." Beetee adds.

I sigh, placing a hand on my bump in attempts to calm my nerves. Peeta seems to notice and let's go of my hand to put his on my stomach and rub small circles just like he did in the car. Some of my nerves bubble away, the tension in my shoulders slacking a little. "Now Katniss, Peeta, we do not want to add more stress on either of you with the pregnancy and episodes, but we will handle this situation, I promise you that." President Paylor eyes everyone in the room, waiting for someone to say something that they feel is needed.

"We'll stay for two days. If nothing has come up by then, we will go back to our District." Peeta answers.

I look over at him, wondering why he had agreed to stay longer in the place that gives him nightmares. I then realize that, again, he is doing this for me. "Peeta, we don't have to stay. I know how hard this is on you and I don't want you fight off episodes everyday, it takes so much out of you."

"I don't want you worrying about me. Besides, we need to figure all of this out and if that means staying here for a few days then we'll do it." The tone of Peeta's voice shows that he's made his decision and will not budge.

Haymitch and I make eye contact from across the table but don't say anything. We know the two of us will be having a conversation about this later.

"Katniss, I assure you that Reedus, Klaugh, and I will find out who has done this and put a stop to it. We just need some time, or for them to make another move, and I have a strong feeling that they will." I don't know if Beetee thought that would make me feel better but it makes a chill go down my spine.

I nod my head, not truly trusting that they will find any information. Beetee has been able to crack anything, and if he hasn't found anything now, there's no chance that he will.

By this point I have had enough of the "maybe's" and "if's" that keep floating around the room. "Is there anything else we need to know or are we free to leave?"

All eyes land on me, surprised by my change of mood and of finally opening my mouth, but I just look at everyone in the room for an answer. President Paylor sighs, nodding her head, "You may leave. We have a hotel already set up for you. A car will be outside for you to bring you there. Again, I'm sorry that this is all we have for you right now."

Peeta and Haymitch answer Paylor, but I'm too worn out to say anything. I nod my head at Beetee and stand from my seat, Peeta's hand dropping from my stomach. Anxiety starts to bubble at the pit of my stomach, my head becoming fuzzy. All of this information that wasn't even really information at has only added to the stress that's already been weighing down on me. It hits me now where I'm standing. This place has destroyed me, not only during the games, but before. No one could ever have a normal, happy childhood because you were too afraid that you, a family member, or friend would get reaped. Seam children would have the worst of it, some to the point of starving to death. The Capitol has ripped me from my freedom and my teenage years; my life all together. This place has ruined my husband all together. Peeta Mellark, the caring, gentle, intelligent boy whose only deserved the best was killed from the inside out. He is the same Peeta that I fell in love with, but he's been tampered with to the point where he can't fix it.

"Katniss," Peeta's voice brings me back. He puts his hand on the small of my back, guiding me out of the room, "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," I all but whisper.

Peeta looks at me, catching me in my lie like he always does, "Don't worry, we'll be out of here in two minutes."

I look up down the hall in front of me and hold in a gasp at what is before me. Finnick Odair. I blink once, twice, then suddenly, he was gone. I turn my head to look at the others to see if they saw what I saw but when I look over I catch a glimpse in a mirror. In that mirror stands Cato, a grin plastered on his beat up face. I whip my head back when we turn a corner and there, at the end of the hallway stands Rue...and Prim. My brain tells me to stop walking, to stand where I am and breakdown. Im screaming at myself, wondering why my feet continue to walk. Within seconds I'm face to face with the two girls that had a huge part in my heart. They're eyes, pouring deeply into mine, only stare. Just as I'm face to face, they disappear and I'm heading out the Capitol doors.

The doors are open to thousands of people, as many that were at the train station, and a few hundred more on top of that. My eyes blur from the daylight and the camera's flashing, a pool of people flooding me in attempts to drown. Everywhere I look, people are waving and jumping and screaming, some even shoving to get closer to the front of the crowd. No matter how many times I blink, nothing goes away. The car door opens in front of me, Peeta guiding me in. I turn my head around to look outside one more time, to all the people, and the people who've been murdered by the Capitol. But as the door closes and the chauffeur drives away, I could swear a bulky, brunette haired boy shuffles toward the front of the crowd.

* * *

><p>When we all had gotten to the hotel, we decide that we all need to rest and that we'll see each other in the morning. I apologize to Johanna, though she called me an idiot for being so apathetic and went to her room. The sky is pitch black now, Peeta and I just now laying in bed. I lay flat on my back, Peeta crawling in bed to lay next to me, a arm draped across my stomach. Sleep is only but seconds away when a voice next to my ear awakens me, "Katniss?"<p>

"Peeta?"

"Please tell me what I did to hurt you when I had an episode." Peeta's eyes which are full of grief bore into mine.

"Peeta-"

"No Katniss, I need you to tell me, right now. I can't live with myself knowing that I hurt you."

I sigh, sitting up in bed to face him, "I told you that you didn't hurt me."

Peeta sits up as well, taking his hands in mine, "Then what did I say to you? I did something and I need to know."

I take a deep breath, looking down at the covers. Peeta will be Peeta and he will not give up until I tell him what had happened. "I don't want you to beat yourself up about it-"

"Tell me, Katniss," Peeta urges.

Tears threaten to fall from my face, my hormones taking over. My shoulders slack in defeat, knowing that he is going to be just as hurt as I am when I tell him. My voice comes out small, the hurt in my voice prominent, "You thought that the baby was Gales."

"Katniss...I'm...oh my god, I can't believe I said that..I'm so sorry," This is what I didn't want to happen. Peeta sounds so defeated with himself, like he's done the worst act in the world.

"Peeta, I know you didn't mean it," I can't get my voice to become more than a whisper, as I try desperately to keep the tears in. A hand gently takes my chin and guides me to look up at two sad blue eyes. A tear escapes Peeta's eye when he looks at my face, "Kat you're crying. I know you took what I said to heart, and I'm so, so sorry. I can't forgive myself for that."

"I know what you say isn't what you truly think. We're in the Capitol, and when some people questioned if the baby was his, it got stuck in your head even though you know the truth. You didn't mean it, and I'm just too hormonal to tell myself not to take it to heart."

Peeta takes my face in his hands, connecting my lips with his. He starts to apologize again but I tell him not to talk and kiss him again. Within seconds the kiss deepens, Peeta lightly pushing me onto my back. He hovers over me, trailing kisses from my jaw down to my neck, kissing all the way to my stomach. When he reaches his destination, he pulls his shirt that I'm wearing up to my breasts, leaving a patch of kisses across my bump, "Your Daddy love you so much, my little Poppy Seed. And I love your mommy just as much. Don't you ever forget that."

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it everyone, chapter 14. I hope you all liked it, let me know if you did! I may or may not skip forward a little bit in time in the next chapter, I haven't decided yet. I have in mind what I want to do for future chapters, but I don't know if I should do it yet or not because then it'll be rushing the story. I'm not sure when I'll update next because I don't know what I exactly want to do for the next chapter, but I'll try to get it up by a month. <strong>  
><strong>Again, please leave a review because I love to read what you guys think and it gives me more motivation to write these! <strong>  
><strong>Thank you so much for reading this story and make sure to follow it if you haven't already!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Another month, another disappointment. Same excuse, I've been very busy**

**AN: I read through my past chapters, and I notice how many mistakes I have in them. So I apologize for how much I suck at writing sometimes**

* * *

><p><strong>No Help<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Katniss P.O.V-<strong>

* * *

><p>One day. Two days. Four days passed and we have yet to hear any positive feedback from Beetee or President Paylor. As if my mind hasn't been wrapped around the task at hand, it's also continued to play horrendous tricks on me. A tribute a day. At least one tribute from each game I've been forced to participate in has <em>graciously <em>given me their presence. Whither it be Peeta, Effie, Haymitch, Johanna, and I at the dining table, or I even being in the shower, someone is there, staring...grinning. Along with the brunette haired boy that I first saw when leaving the Capitol in the car, which scares me the most. Anxiety bubbles throughout me, begging to burst out. But I can't show it, not in front of Peeta.

In front of me, he has had six episodes. Though they were never violent, the scratch marks on Haymitch's face and forearms tell me otherwise when I'm not around. I can't add my hallucination to his stress. I can't tell him that the boy that took me from him and took something from me is stalking my mind. We're going to break.

"Katniss," Peeta has said, and by the sounds of it, it hasn't been the first time. I look up at him as if I been paying attention this whole time. The two of us lay upright side by side in our bedroom, both silently not wanting to start another new day in the Capitol. Small wrinkles on his forehead tell me that he is concerned. _Great, I don't even talk and I'm concerning him._ Instead of giving a verbal response I only hum, using the pads of my fingers to play with the hem of Peeta's shirt that I wear.

"Tell me what's got you so caught up in thought lately. I don't think I've heard you speak more than ten times since we've been here." Clearly, he's over exaggerating about how many times I've opened my mouth after the hallucinations continued, but he's not wrong about not talking much. I'm too afraid to open my mouth, in fear of screaming and notifying Peeta of what's going on. Why should I be selfish and put him through my fear when he has an actual reason to be fearful?

"I've spoken more than that," I roll my eyes, playfully shoving his shoulder in hopes that he notices my change in mood and drops the subject. Instead, he turns to face me on his knees, bringing his face closer towards mine.

"I don't know if you've realized this after five years of marriage, but I can tell when there's something wrong and when you're trying to hide it from me." I sigh, averting my eyes so that he doesn't see them falter.

"Peeta, I'm fine, you're overreacting."

"No Kat, I'm not. I've seen your eyes shoot up to look at something when there's nothing there. And how after you stop talking, looking as if you're having a battle in your head. I thought you would come to me about it, but you haven't, and it's worrying me." Peeta takes my hands that continue to fumble with my shirt, holding them close to him. "Don't think that you can't tell me anything because of some episodes."

"I don't want you to think that I'm going crazy," I mumble, barely above a whisper. At first, I think that he didn't hear me, but after a moment one of his hands cup my chin so that I look at him, "You're not crazy, no matter what you're thinking, you are not crazy."

Tears prickle the corner of my eyes, threatening to fall. "I...I've been seeing things."

"Seeing what, Kat? What are you seeing?" Concern is dripping from Peeta's voice, which is exactly what I don't want.

I take in a ragged breath, "Them. All of them. Everyday, I turn around and down a hallway or sitting in a chair or in a mirror...it's them." Peeta seems to understand what I'm saying when he takes me in his arms holding me tightly. He rocks me soothingly as I let the tears fall from my face.

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner? When did this start?"

"Right after the meeting at the Capitol. I didn't want to worry you even more than what you're going through. It's selfish of me to do so." Hiccups start to escape my mouth, only making the baby kick me roughly from awakening it from it's slumber.

"No, no, it's not selfish of you. You're my _pregnant wife _Katniss, and all I want in life is to make sure you're okay. I didn't realize that the Capitol was getting to both of us this badly." Peeta's hand strokes the back of my head, making my groggy despite my emotional state.

I debate for a few moments if I should tell Peeta who else I'm seeing. The person who is making this truly a nightmare. Peeta waits patiently as I sit there, sniffling. "Peeta, that's not even the worst of it." I take in a shaky breath, deciding I should tell me husband what is haunting me again, "I'm seeing...I'm seeing _him_."

Peeta stops rocking me, stops stroking my hair, even almost stops breathing. The action frightens me so much that I move back to look at his frame, to see how his face has turned from concern to absolute anger. I take his face in either of my hands, searching his eyes for anything, "Peeta, Peeta please don't beat yourself up about this."

When he opens his mouth it sounds as if he is forcing every word out, "He isn't even here and he's torturing your thoughts. I swear if I ever see him I'll wrap my hands around that pathetic throat of his and-"

"Peeta!" I shout, breaking him from his thoughts.

He looks down at me, shocked by my outburst, "He isn't actually here...though it feels like he is. It feel like all of them are."

"We're leaving in the morning," Peeta states, jumping out of bed to head towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to tell Haymitch that as soon as the first train comes tomorrow morning, we're going on it. I'm not going to let you suffer like this, Katniss. Your hormones are already all over the place from what's going on, and your nausea from the train has still been affecting you. I don't want you or the baby to be going through anything that you shouldn't have to be. So we're going to go home, we're going to get you checked up and get you medication that will help, and we're going to forget that we ever came to the Capitol, as if they actually helped at all." And with that he all but slammed the door shut.

Jumping out of bed, I move as fast as my legs allow me out the door. I look down both sides of the hallway, looking for any sign towards which way Peeta went. Bickering seems to be echoing down from the right towards Haymitch's bedroom. Once I get towards the door, which is wide open, I see a startled Haymitch who must have been woken up by Peeta who's standing directly at the end of the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>-Peeta P.O.V-<strong>

* * *

><p>"And is there a reason you decided to quite rudely wake me up from my slumber?" Haymitch groans, clearly not happy about being woken up.<p>

"Yes, actually, I do. We're leaving tomorrow morning." I say, noticing how he sits up straight. If he dares to fight with me on this subject, he is going to be brutally beaten in it. I small pang of guilt hits me as I realize how I up and left Katniss out of anger when I should have sat there with her to make sure she was alright, but again, I let my anger from the Capitol get to me. Muscles in my stomach and legs begin to tighten, telling me that I'm getting too worked up for my own good. Any thought of Gale, any thought of him hurting Katniss gets me too riled up. It doesn't matter to me that the Capitol has been bringing countless flashbacks back to me, it kills me that Katniss is so distraught. Not only with seeing things, but the stress of the President and Beetee finding no evidence of anyone and the nausea that hasn't left since the train.

"And why exactly would we do that, boy?" Haymitch gets out of bed, looking past me but looks back at me so quickly that I must have imagined it. He walks over to the door of the connected bathroom, grabbing a green robe to throw on.

"I can't let Katniss suffer here anymore. We aren't getting any information and I don't see us getting any information anytime soon. It's not healthy for her or the baby with all of this stress and vomiting. I need to take her home." The corners of my eyes begin to show blackness. _Come on, Peeta, you never have episodes this easily!_

"Peeta, I'm sure Katniss is able to handle this stress that you say's she has. You, on the other hand, need to try and relax. Beetee is doing everything that he can-"

Haymitch gets interrupted when Effie comes rushing into the room, "Oh dear!" I turn around to see her and Johanna standing next to Katniss at the doorway.

"What is it, Effie?" Haymitch asks.

Effie looks warily at me, commentating if she wants to say anything by the way I must look.

"If you would please follow me. There's...something I think you all must see." Her facial expression looks upsetting and upright disappointed. As we all walk out of the room and down the hall, I make sure that Haymitch is between Katniss and I as I do not trust myself at the moment. "President Paylor has contacted me." Effie doesn't continue speaking until we reach the living area where the TV has been turned on, replaying the same tape. "Beetee and the other's are trying everything they can to take it off the air...it's been on for two minutes now."

The video being played before the four of us is a slideshow of photos of Katniss and I, but mostly Katniss, since being in the Capitol. Though they aren't photos that anyone could have gotten while we were leaving the Capitol or the train station, or in the car, no, they were photos of where there were no photographers. There's a photo of Katniss and I entering the elevator of the hotel, a close up of Katniss's face as we enter the door of our hotel room. one of Katniss and I sitting on the couch of the very room we are in right now with both our hands placed gently on her growing bump, and the photo that hit me the most, Katniss in our bedroom sleeping with her wearing my shirt lifted above her bump sound asleep. Over the photo's is a monotone voice, "Do you want more Katniss Mellark? We have more Katniss Mellark for you. Stay tuned."

I hear Katniss gasp, Haymitch side stepping to Katniss's aid so she can lean against him, I hear her cries, Effies frantic bickering, Johanna yelling profanities, I hear everything. I hear my heart pounding ten times harder than it should, threatening to burst out of my chest, I hear my ears ringing, I hear my bones stiffening, my knuckles cracking, my breath accelerating, but all I can do is hear. I can't move my feet, but my neck twitches, my fingers shake, I shake. The black spots come back into my eyes one at a time, quickly building towards complete blackness. My brain alters what is before me, coming in and out in waves of what is real and what will haunt me until the last day I walk this Earth.

Who's fault could this be? _It's that stupid mutts fault that's who!_ No, Peeta the only mutt there has ever been was President Snow and he's gone. _As you think you stupid boy, but the only mutt there is is standing right beside you. That stupid mutt who is making you believe that this baby inside of her is yours._ It is mine, and she is my wife. She is my wife and I love her. _You ignorant boy! This bitch is lying to you! Do you think that baby is really yours? Not when Gale Hawthorne is running around. That baby is his, and she knows it, and she is hiding it from you so that you can stay with her. That mutt, destroy her! Destroy them all! _

My hearing and sight comes back for a moment to see Haymitch standing in front of me, with Katniss a few steps behind, Effie and Johanna holding her back. "Peeta, Peeta come back to us now. You know how to fight this, we're going to figure this all out. You know how to deal with this, being in the Capitol is just making it harder for you." On top of Haymitch speaking, Katniss begs in the background, "Peeta it's not real. Whatever you're thinking isn't real. I'm your wife, carrying your baby, and we love you so much. Come back to us."

My throat opens and closes, my words strangling to come out of my mouth. "I-I- can't," It sounds almost as if I'm crying, though I can't seem to realize that I actually am, "Katniss-Katniss g-get away from me!" I pant, fighting off the blackness that becomes more stronger by the second, "I d-don't want to hurt y-you or- or the baby..you..you MUTT!" I groan forcing myself to stay put and not do anything that I'll regret for the rest of my life.

"Hit me," I mumble, beginning to lose the fight.

"Excuse me?" Haymitch yells over me. His hands grab roughly on my shoulders to keep me in place. My head is thrashing back and forth, my muscles in my whole body spasming.

"Hit me!" I yell, "Hit me, Haymitch. Hit me!"

And the last thing I remember is being knocked to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>-Katniss P.O.V-<strong>

* * *

><p>I lay in bed, rubbing my now six month belly. My stomach looks to be around the size that a six month belly should look like, or at least that's what it looks like in the book that sits propped up against it. I asked for the book two days ago, a few hours after Peeta's episode. Since then if I'm not in the dining area for my three meals, I'm in my room with this book. Peeta woke up six hours after Haymitch had to knock him out. I haven't seen him since. He stays in another room, refusing to come near me in fear that he'll hurt me. Though I know that isn't true, and the only thing in the world I need is for him to hold me, I don't pry.<p>

Haymitch had to tell Peeta about the meeting we had with President Paylor and Beetee after we saw the TV. We went straight to the Capitol in hopes that they tracked whoever has done this awful deed. Our hopes were rather crushed. Not only could they not track where it was being aired from, but there was no recognition in the hotel's data base that their camera's even got hacked. They got nothing. I had to tell Beetee, who is distraught about not being able to find one single piece of evidence, that is was okay. Though it is completely not okay, I have never seen him so upset...so defeated with himself.

A tear falls down my face, thought I thought I would be out of tears by now. A few moments later I bolt it into the bathroom, every content that was in my stomach flooding out. "What have I done wrong, Poppy?" I give a weak laugh toward my stomach. Every day I've thrown up at least three times, and today we board the train back to District 12. After flushing the toilet, I weakly bring myself up to stand at the sink. Not only do I look into the mirror and jump back when I see _him _inside of it, smirking. Another tear escapes me, the only thing I can do is slide down the bathroom door. I curl my legs up to my chest as close as I can, letting the tears flow. Small gasps escape me, but I'm too frightened to look back at the mirror.

It feels like hours have gone by but in reality it must have only been ten minutes. Just as I'm finally collecting myself, the door that supports my frame flies open, though someone's legs push me back into a sitting position before I fall. "Woah there Sweetheart," Haymitch, of course.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Haymitch laughs, though when he looks down at me and sees my tear streaked face, he bends down next to me, "What's wrong?"

"I need Peeta," I cry, "I can't stop vomiting, my anxiety is through the roof, and I keep seeing things. I keep seeing him." Haymitch takes me in his arms, letting me cry my heart out. When he doesn't say anything, I know he understands who I'm talking about.

After a few minutes Haymitch speaks up, "Our train is leaving in ten minutes, we have to get going." I nod my head, letting him help me up from the floor. "And I talked to Peeta today, told him to toughen up and to talk to you already."

I let a small laugh escape my lips but don't say anything, knowing too well that if I do that I'll cry again. Haymitch waits until I walk out of the bathroom to follow me, taking my bag and book that sits on the bed.

The entire car ride to the train station was nothing but silence. Peeta sits on the other side of the car, next to Haymitch while Effie sits next to me. Effie happily sighs a few times, but other than that no one says a word. Johanna decided to go home for a few days and promised to come visit after we came back to District 12 and settled in, but we knew settled in meant that after me and Peeta had fixed everything out.

Once we get to the train station we are greeted with another large crowd. Again, they shout questions that only make me worry for Peeta's state, though he puts on a smile for the camera's. Once we get inside the train, we turn back around towards the closed doors to wave out the window's. I manage to put a small smile on my face, though my eyes show no emotion. But that smile drops when I look into the crowd and see _him _again. My brain repeats itself over and over _he's not really there it's just your imagination!_ But as the train pushes forward, I could swear that we don't break eye contact the entire time.

Peeta has been in his own room after we boarded the train, not even coming out to eat. I on the other hand, haven't been able to eat anything, only thrown up just about everything in my stomach. Poppy Seed prods at any place she can reach on my stomach, making the pain worse. Effie and Haymitch take turns to check up on me in my bedroom, every time asking me if I would like them to stay, every time I kindly reject them. Effie last came in fifteen minutes ago to give me another cool cloth.

I turn on my side and close my eyes, "Please let me sleep baby." My finger makes small circles on one side of my stomach in hopes to calm Poppy Seed down just as Peeta has, but to no avail. The sound of the door creaking open takes me out of my thoughts, but I don't bother opening my eyes, "I'm alright, Haymitch, go to bed."

No one answers me, instead the empty side of the bed dips in. Strong arms that I know all too well wrap around my frame, hand resting gently on my stomach. Immediately, my visitor rubs small circles where the baby kicks, instantly making the pain subside.

"I'm so sorry, Katniss…" Peeta's voice is tired, as if he has just lost a fight with himself.

"Peeta-"

"Don't. I don't want you to accept my apology. I've been a awful husband these past three days. I left you alone when you needed me most all because I couldn't control myself, because I'm pathetic."

I turn around so that Peeta and I are face to face, "You are not pathetic. You did what you thought would be best for you." I put a hand on his cheek, missing his touch, "Sure my hormones made it _really _hard to be without you, but I understood."

Peeta presses his forehead against mine, kissing my nose, "I love you."

I close the small distance to kiss his lips that I never thought I would miss so much in three days, "We love you, too."

"Are you able to get some sleep?"

I chuckle at the thought, "It's could be an option since I haven't thrown up in twenty minutes."

A small laugh escapes Peeta's lips as well, "I'll take that." With another kiss, I flip back over so Peeta can press his chest against my back. "Has your stomach gotten bigger in the past few days?"

The only answer I give back to him is a long groan, which only gets rewarded with another chuckle from my husband and a pat of the head, "Get some sleep, Preggo."

To my _luck_, the train had to go to four more stops rather than going straight to District 12, which made for an extra two days. Peeta has managed to get me to eat some crackers and soup in those two days, though how much actually stayed in my stomach is unknown to me. The medication that was given to me has yet to kick in, _two days ago_.

The train finally pulls into District 12, but I can't seem to even have the strength to get up out of bed. Peeta comes over to sit on the side of the bed, running his hand through my messy hair, "Don't worry, Kat, Haymitch called for a car to pick us up and bring us straight to the medical center."

I nod my sweaty head in agreement. With a sigh, Peeta wraps his arm around my shoulders to help me up. Haymitch comes in the room to take our bags so that Peeta can help me to the car. I thankfully sigh once we're off the train and don't see any crowds and cameras. Effie wanted to come back to District 12 as well to make sure I was alright, even though we told her we could call her after I went to see Dr. McCandlish.

The four of us make it to the medical center and I find myself in a room waiting for my doctor. After a few minutes she steps in, surprised to see so many heads in the room. "We told them to wait in the waiting room." Peeta speaks up, looking at Haymitch and Effie.

Dr. McCandlish laughs, "Well it's a good thing we're in a big room, hm? So, Katniss, how about we hook an IV up first?" I only nod in return. Peeta gives my hand a squeeze in reassurance, which is what I need.

Dr. McCandlish checked everything to make sure my vitamins and vitals were up back to health and well, and provided me with a prescription that will help ease the nausea. "Okay, last but not least, would you like to see the baby?"

That's when I actually do decide to talk, "Yes, please." I squeeze Peeta's hand, looking up to see how excited he is.

Dr. McCandlish rubs the gel on my stomach, the coldness making me jump, which only makes Haymitch laugh at me. The doctor takes the wand and places it on my stomach. Seconds later the screen comes to life, showing the child the Peeta and I created. "God damn," Haymitch whispers. I look up at him with tears streaking down my eyes. Peeta uses the pad of his thumb to wipe away the tears that escape my eyes.

"Why, this is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," Effie responds.

"The baby looks very healthy, and growing at a great speed. By the looks of it, you might end up being bigger than I intended." Dr. McCandlish says which only makes me groan.

A small laugh escapes Peeta's lips, making me look up at him, "What's so funny?"

"She doesn't look anything like a Poppy Seed anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>I changed the P.O.V to Peeta in the middle of the chapter so you can see how he feels when he's having an episode. <strong>

**I know this chapter didn't really do much, but I'm having trouble thinking of what to do. I know what I want to do at one point in the story, but I don't know when I should exactly do it. It might be the next chapter, but you will all probably hate me for it. **

**Let me know if you've been catching my hints that I've been dropping in the past two chapters, and let me know what you think is going to happen! I miss reading reviews!**


End file.
